Hold You In My Arms
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Sequel to Look After You, you don't have to read that to read this, Haley and Nathan have gone through a lot, but nothing would have prepared them for the journey they are about to go on. NH BL PJa
1. Chapter 1

**I just was looking at traffic for LAY and it blew me away, not only did I have a ton of hits this month, and their hasn't been any updates on it since February, but in March there was almost 4000 hits, guys this makes me want to cry, I just stared at my computer with my jaw open for like five minutes, I love you all so much and that inspired me to update today even though I was going to wait till I had more written but this inspired me to write as well. You are all so amazing so I love you all. I didn't even think LAY was very good, it definitely wasn't my best work. **

**The first few chapters aren't the best, but it is set up and junk. I hope you all will love the storyline I have in mind and I will give you one hint, someone in season six (not Julian) who was majorly involved in a Brooke storyline, is majorly involved in Naley's life. Sorry if their are any mistakes I wanted to post it ASAP that I only read over it once.  
><strong>

**Sorry to all the Brulian fans, I was going to make it Brulian but then I remembered that LAY was Brucas, but don't worry because my next story (which is mainly Naley) has Brulian and Leyton. But please do not not read if you don't like the other coupling because it is a NALEY fic and I hardly include other couples.**

**You didn't have to read LAY to read this, A summery is included at the bottom A/N and this chapter is probably a little boring because it is mainly the epilogue, but I wanted to 'refresh' your minds, the storyline picks up next chapter but I hope you like it. Most of it is in Haley's POV but it is occasionally in Nathan's.**

**A special thank you to Naley12 because she inspired me to write Hold You In My Arms, along with helping me make decisions, especially in picking the title, so this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Let me just say, I just got all the OTH soundtracks (I had friends with Benefit, but then I lost it) And I am now completely obsessed and I just keep shuffling them, and it makes me remember each moment that that song goes with. I think it sucks that James is only in 7 episodes considering that OTH gave him a job for 9 years and what else is he doing since Generation Wild didn't get picked up! I think that is horrible, but I can't help but still love him, especially shirtless…..**

**And I need all of your help, we need to petition for a full season because after nine years we deserve to get one since it is the final season, us fans have worked hard to get each season and we can do this. But this is not the way I want the show to end, only getting half its allotted time, it's just not right! Plus I want more naley!**

**Alright enough of my rants and onto the story, remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and if I get five reviews I will update in a week, or else it will be longer, and if I get five it might possibly be sooner, : )**

**Summery of Look After You: Nathan and Haley were friends growing up then he finally got the courage to ask her out. They had their ups and downs facing car accidents, evil parents, and psychotic cheerleaders but they made it threw in the end.**

**Sorry it's not a great summery but you don't really need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The call I most dreaded. I didn't want it to come, but it did. Looking back I remember the last time I was truly excited and happy over something. That was four days ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan walked across the river court with a bottle of whiskey in his hand; he took a large gulp before sitting on the bleachers before allowing himself to break down an cry. He though back to the last time he was happy. That was four days ago.<p>

_Four Days Earlier_

_"Honey, I'm home" Nathan shouted walking threw his and Haley's apartment. Setting his briefcase on the coffee table and throwing his suit jacket on the couch, loosening his tie, slipping off his shoes, and rolling up his sleeves to his dress shirt._

_They were somewhat newlyweds. They had been married five months ago, on the beach. They had a very, very long engagement, lasting four years. No one knew how they did it. They both graduated college now Nathan began a business with his best friend Clay Evans, who he met in college. It was called fortitude, they were sports agents. Nathan got the best of both worlds, basketball, and Haley. They had recently been trying for a baby. Working out the timing that Haley would have the baby in July and be able to have finished the school year teaching. She had begun teaching tenth grade English at Tree Hill High, she absolutely loved it. Then after the baby was born she could choose to stay home with it or go back to work, or at least some kind of work. Not like they needed it, Nathan's salary was nothing but small._

_"I'm in our room." He heard Haley yell from a distance. He walked into the bedroom where her back was to him. She had been folding laundry as Nathan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. _

_"Hey Baby" Nathan whispered into her ear. _

_"How was work?"_

_"Good, I signed another player today." _

_"Amazing, you're amazing" She whispered turning around in his arms to kiss him. As she did her mind wandered to the first time he signed a client._

_**Nathan ran into the apartment filled with excitement. "Haley! Haley where are you?" He yelled. **_

_**She walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, with a rag in her hand. It was a Saturday, Nathan was working so she decided to get caught up on some housework. "What Nate?" **_

_**"I did it!" He yelled running over to her. **_

_**"What?" Haley was very confused. **_

_**"I signed my first client, I did it!" He was so overjoyed. **_

_**"I knew you could do it!" Haley exclaimed jumping into his arms, it had been a rough month, no one wanted to sign with a new agency, they were barely scrapping by, she often had to pick up some shifts at the café with Karen. She was so proud of him at this very moment. "I'm so proud of you baby, this is amazing." She kissed him as a tear slipped down her face **_

_**"Thank you for believing in me" Nathan whispered.**_

_**"Thank you for being worth it" Haley said. "Get changed, we are going out to dinner" Nathan told her, a grin plastered to his face.**_

_Then she snapped out of her day dream, "I um…I have something to tell you" She said looking down, twisting her wedding ring subconsciously around her finger. "_

_What Hales?" _

_"I actually have to show you it, sit down" She warned walking into the attached bath then walking out with something behind her back. She pulled it out and held it in front of him, he was seated on the bed. _

_"Is this what I think it is?" He stumbled out questionably. Haley had a worried look on her face as she nodded. "Yes…yes!" Nathan shouted pulling her down to him, kissing her with all the passion he had inside of him._

_"You're happy?" She questioned. _

_"Haley, we wanted this didn't we?" _

_"I just thought that with everything going on with the company that you would want to wait." _

_"Nothing, nothing is more important than you or" Then Nathan smiled putting his hand on her stomach "this baby, oh my God, I am going to be a dad, we are going to be parents." _

_"Yep" Haley said grinning. They were seated on the bed, with a pregnancy test, laying somewhere on the floor around them "Are you sure?" He questioned. _

_"Yeah, I took three different tests this morning, all positive, I also scheduled an appointment at the doctors, its tomorrow morning. I was hoping you would come with me?"_

_"Of course, there is nothing I would want more." Nathan said. _

_"Then we can go out to lunch after, I will take the day off." Haley was smiling. _

_"I guess I was just over exaggerating before, I mean you were the one who brought up the baby subject to begin with, I guess it was just the hormones." Haley suggested._

_"Oh no, what have I gotten myself into, I mean first you will start eating all the time, claiming that you are eating with two which technically you are but really not, and then you will have to pee ever five seconds. Soon you will have uncontrollable hormones. Wanting something then you will bight my head off for getting it. Then you will start complaining about your clothes not fitting you, which of course will happen because you are pregnant and our son is growing inside of you. Then you will be complaining about being fat, and you aren't fat just pregnant." Nathan said walking back and forth beginning to pace. _

_"Nathan" Haley said worried._

_He looked over to her with a grin "Did you like my impersonation of you, your ranting and pacing, over thinking everything." He was smirking now as he sat down on the bed next to her. She slapped him playfully. _

_"Don't do that to me Nathan, I thought you were having second thoughts." _

_"Nope, just thinking about what's to come, but it will all be worth it when we are holding this precious baby." _

_"Oh, typical man, you don't have to go through anything." _

_"What, what about midnight food runs, dealing with your hormones, almost breaking our hands while you are having contractions." Nathan protested. Haley new she only had to say two words to win this battle _

_"Labor Pains" He thought then responded. "You win." She laughed._

_"Wait did you say our __son?__" Haley questioned just realizing he said that. _

_"Yep, Hales you know it will be, as much as I want a little girl that is just like you, my grandfather had two sons, Lucas…Me… and I think my great grandfather had six kids, out of six of them four were boys." _

_"A little boy with your eyes" Haley stated looking at his eyes._

_"Are you happy?" Nathan questioned staring into her eyes. "So happy" Haley responded leaning into kiss him but Nathan stood up, Haley looked at him questionably._

_He then lifted up her shirt and kneeled down in front of her. "Hi baby, its daddy! I love you so much, and so does mommy. You are so special and so loved already. We can't wait to meet you. So grow big and healthy and strong okay." He laid a gently kiss on her stomach and stood up. Haley stood up as well._

_What she had just witnessed took her breath away, to see this side of Nathan was amazing to her. "I love you" She whispered pulling him into her. When they pulled away he was staring at her stomach "I just can't believe is real, there is a baby in your stomach." He sounded like a five year old as he laid his hand on her stomach as she laughed gently. "We are going to be parents, it's actually coming true all we have ever wanted."_

_They were finally getting the family they always wanted and the lives they always dreamed of._

"Hello" I said picking up my phone snapping back to present day.

"_Haley Scott"_

"Yes"

"_Hello, I am from the doctor's office, and I am just calling to let you know that you are indeed not pregnant"_

"Thank you" then there was a dial tone.

I knew this, I received my period yesterday. I sat there in the bathroom, for a while just thinking before I finally ventured out laid on the bed and cried for hours. We had really wanted this, but unfortunately it wasn't in the cards for us at this time. Nathan walked in on me and of course he asked what was wrong. After I told him he just cuddled up to me as we laid in silence. A false positive. That just so happened to have happened three times. This morning I was in denial so I took another test, negative.

It was depressing, I was so happy, Nathan was so happy. And the fact that their never even was a baby to grieve over made it worse. I guess we would try and try again, but I don't think it will be the same now that we have this grieving over our shoulder.

My phone rang once again "Hello"

"Haley, its Lucas, Brooke is in labor, we are at the hospital."

"What, oh my, do you need me to call anyone?"

"Yeah could you call Peyton and Jake."

"Sure" I heard a click on the other line as I called Peyton, then Nathan to tell him to meet me at the hospital. Brooke and Lucas both went to UNC together and got engaged towards the end of senior year. During their engagement they found out Brooke was pregnant.

I had been sitting in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before Lucas came out to get ice chips, Brooke was only six centimeters dilated, she still had a while to go. Nathan the walked in looking like crap, I pulled him aside because I saw Peyton and Jake talking with Lucas a few feet away. He had obviously been crying but tried to disguise it, and he reeked of alcohol. "Seriously Nathan, this is how you show up, one of our best friends is in labor with our godchild and you show up smelling like alcohol and looking like this, don't even try to explain. Go home and get a shower she still has a good amount of time before she delivers." He didn't even say a word before walking out.

A half hour later he showed back up and by that time Brooke had been moved to the delivery room. Lucas came out twenty minutes later, and ushered Nathan and I into the room. I saw Brooke holding a small bundle as I rushed over and looked at the sweet baby. "Oh my God, Brooke he is beautiful." I could feel Nathan peering over my shoulder.

Brooke looked to me with a smile "Auntie Haley, Uncle Nathan, meet your godson, Davis Nathaniel Scott. Do you want to hold him?" I smiled at her before taking the small bundle and beginning to cry.

You are supposed to be happy for Brooke Haley, what is wrong with you. Your best friend just had a baby and you are jealous. I couldn't help but feel upset, Nathan and I had wanted this so much and we didn't get it. Brooke and Lucas weren't even trying for a baby and they got pregnant, but Nathan and I who wanted one so bad weren't getting it. Nathan could tell that I was crying over this and not holding my nephew, but Brooke and Lucas couldn't, I hoped. Nathan took the baby from my arms and began to rock back and forth talking baby talk to him.

He would have made such a great father, and I may not be able to give that to him, maybe something was wrong, maybe I couldn't have children.

Jake and Peyton soon joined us, and about an hour later we left to give the new family time to rest. Nathan and I drove separately home; I saw he had gotten home first. When I walked in I saw him sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Listen Hales, before you say anything, let me explain. That was how I was dealing with the baby thing okay, I shouldn't have drunk but that was how I was trying to get over it. I just I didn't want to break down around you because I knew you were hurting too and I wanted to be strong for you." I immediately hugged him beginning to cry again. "Are you okay baby, I know today was hard seeing Davis."

"I feel so happy for Brooke and Lucas, but I….I am jealous, they weren't trying for a baby and got pregnant but we can't. And then I started to think, what if I can't get pregnant, what if something is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with you babe, you are perfect. But if it makes you feel better, we can get you a doctor's appointment."

"Will you go with me?" I questioned.

"Of course, we are in this together." He said sweetly before kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at that pretty review button, please hit it and say a few words or thoughts, More To Come!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is an early update, only because I don't know if I will have power tomorrow because of Hurricane Irene, so here it is I hope you like it. And if someone is going to review and be hatefully, can you at least log in so I can reply, thanks!**

**Libby-**Well I first started writing it, it was Brulian because I forgot so sorry for the two small mistakes that didn't matter much that I did fix. And I never said it wasn't going to involve other couples, I said naley was the main point of the story, and I didn't want people not reading because it was Brucas and Jeyton. A new character comes in this chapter and I made up an outline this weekend, pretty much every chapter there is someone else involved with naley, it's not just them, they have parties, and other people being involved in their life. I can send you parts of my outline if you don't believe me, but next time you send someone HATE, please sign in so they can reply it's only courteous. Thanks :)

**Hebewe- Thank for the reviews, it won't be sad forever I promise!**

**Ginger-Thanks so much!**

**Takemetowonderland-Thank you and I hope this is soon enough?**

**Jodiesophiamerrygold-Thanks, you are too! And it probably was but I don't remember anymore :P All I know is that there is probably some talk of it in our 500 pms and you didn't realize that we were talking about it because I am sneaky, haha. And I am super happy that the mosquito didn't eat you and I'm kinda worried because I have a tree and I don't want it to fall on my house, I wonder if my brother could lift it….. :P super sad you can't write this week but I will get over it and at least we can still talk : ) **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Two months later, no baby, so much for being able to have the baby during the summer.<p>

"_Well all your test results came back fine, Mrs. Scott, sometimes it just takes time. For some women it takes years but in about year if there are no signs of pregnancy we can start you on some fertility drugs. My tip for you is to stop thinking about it when you are together and just _enjoy _it. The stress doesn't help any. Alright well, hopefully I will be seeing you soon, pregnant. Have a good day." _

"_Thank you doctor" I heard Nathan say as she walked out the door. "It's okay Hales, we just need to keep trying and it will happen." He said trying to comfort me. _

"_I know at some point I will get pregnant, I just want it to be now. And I think the _'scare' _made me kinda give up hope and make me feel discouraged."_

"_Baby, we will have a baby, I know it, just stop worrying and relax and it will happen. I know how you feel because I feel the same but we be depressed. If we relax and try to forget about it for a little bit it will happen. You know, a watched pot won't boil."_

You could tell Nathan was upset that nothing was happening. And I was more disappointed with each passing day that I wasn't getting pregnant.

Nathan had been interviewing secretaries but has had no luck with that either. So for now Fortitude was a two man company. He was coming in with me to work today because I need him to hang something in my classroom.

"You know, let's cut through shop" He suggested making a b-line for the garage.

"You can cut through shop?" I said astonished.

"You were such a nerd in high school." He said as he walked ahead of me and opened the door.

"I was an honors student" I defended as he held it open for me. Whoever said chivalry was dead, they should meet my husband.

"Exactly, nerd" Well maybe not at this moment.

"Ahh, whatever," I pushed him with my lesson planner, "you don't know what you'd do without me." Then I stopped. "Nathan" I said as I saw my new student sleeping in the car. I tapped on the window seeing her begin to wake up then she looked upset that she was caught. She opened the door. "Come on, let's go talk in my classroom." She began to grab her things, I turned to Nathan "Listen, I have to sort this out, so why don't you just go to work"

He nodded saying "Alright, see you at home, love you" He kissed me quickly

"Love you too" Then we parted ways.

Once we got into my classroom, she sat at a desk, so I sat next to her.

"So, want to tell me why you're sleeping in the backseat of a car at school?"

"Look, it was either their or the smelly couch in the teacher's lounge, I can't believe you sit on that thing." She said in a hushed tone keeping her head down.

"For the record, I don't go near that thing. So tell me where you live because I'm pretty sure it's not in shop class."

"I live in a foster home" she admitted.

"Okay" I sighed. "Well give me your number I am going to have to speak with your foster parents."

"Oh no, please that will just make it worse" She begged looking at me for the first time. "Look this is none of you business okay."

"Sam if there is a problem at home, tell me, I can get you some help."

"There's not a problem, this is one of the better foster homes I've been in, the others…not so good. It's just a little crowed, it's okay."

"It's not okay Sam, is there anybody that was worried that you didn't come home last night?"

"You don't get it….nobody cares, it's kinda like being invisible. You cash your checks, I don't get slashed around, it's the deal. And it's a pretty good deal, so don't screw it up for me."

"Sam I can't just pretend like this didn't happen, your fifteen years old, there has to be something better for you."

"You seem nice, but I'm not your girl, I'm not anybody's girl, it happens" she shrugged walking out.

"Sam!"

* * *

><p>I had promised Brooke I would stop by today because she wanted someone to talk to while Lucas was away for the weekend.<p>

"Hey Brookie" I said entering the house to see her sitting on the couch.

"Hi Hales, I just put Davis down for a nap."

"How is motherhood?"

"I love it, I love Davis, he is amazing. But can we talk about something else, gosh I feel like I haven't heard about anything recently except breastfeeding over formula, or which brand of diapers is better. So tell me some stuff that is going on in the outside world."

"Well, Hillary Duff is pregnant, Mark Anthony and JLO are getting a divorce, and Brittany Spears said that if she wasn't a pop star she would be a teacher."

"I have a baby and then all of this happens, of course, that's is all just crazy!"

We had been talking for about a half hour before I decided to admit it to Brooke. "Brooke, I have to tell you something, I thought I was pregnant, four days before you gave birth I thought I found out I was pregnant. Then the day before I got my period. Nathan and I have really been wanting to get pregnant, and we were so happy. I haven't been able to get pregnant yet though and we have really been trying."

"Oh Hales, I am so sorry I have been constantly calling and complaining about no sleep and stuff. If I would have known…"

I interrupted her. "Brooke don't do this to yourself, it was fine, you didn't know and it was fine, I enjoyed everything cute you were telling me Davis did."

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch deep in thought when I felt the cushion shift, Nathan sat next to me. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"<p>

"I need to get Sam out of that foster home. It's overcrowded and they only care about the money, nobody was even worried about her, and the fact is it didn't matter to her, she isn't safe. She can't keep sleeping in cars. It's too dangerous she is basically staying on the street."

"So you want her to move in?" Nathan questioned.

I looked at him "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Come on Hales, _I know _you."

"So are you okay with it? I know we wanted a baby, and I know we never talked about the adoption process, but she needs us. I just can't sit back and watch her get hurt."

"Yes, go to school tomorrow, get her to move in, foster her, adopt her, okay to all of it Hales."

"Really?" I questioned excited as he nodded. I held his face between my hands and kissing him "Muah!"

"Oh, okay" Nathan said turning me around, pinning me to the couch, and beginning to kiss me. "You know just because we are fostering Sam, doesn't mean we still can't still try for a baby"

"I like the way you think" He picked me up and began walking towards our room.

"Ahh" I laughed as he tickled me.

* * *

><p>"Sam" I said spotting her in the hallway, she turned away from her friends. "Can I talk to you in my classroom please?" She nodded before walking with me into my room before I shut the door.<p>

"So, I talked to my husband, Nathan, he was the man I was walking with the other day, and we wanted to open our home to you to stay in, we would like to foster you, to give you a place to live with a nice bed, warm showers, heat, electricity, everything, you can't keep living like you are its unsafe and one day something bad will happen."

"I don't know" She said quietly contemplating.

"Come on Sam, its best, and Nathan he is a great man, give it a shot and I will make you a deal a month from now if you're not happy you can leave and go back to the old place."

"One month? And then this will get you off my back and then I am free to go." I nodded at her question.

"But it's not going to be like that, Sam I promise you, your gonna like it here."

* * *

><p>"Alright so here we are." I said cheerily as I opened the door to our house. "So we just moved in last month, we did the living spaces like the living room, den, study, kitchen, and dining room. Along with the main bath, our room and the master bath. But we haven't done any of the other four bedrooms or their attached baths so that means you can choose everything and anything you want, a dream room. We will probably make two of them guest rooms and one a music room slash office for me."<p>

"Cool"

"I mean I can take you out to get paint and floor samples tomorrow and we I have some catalogs from different stores so you can decide."

"Okay, whatever" She said as I lead her through the house, showing her around then opening her door. "And this is your room."

Sam walked around and threw her bag on the bed; there was a bed a dresser and a chair, that was it. "I've never had my own room before." She smiled at me

"Now you do, I know it's not much but you can pick out everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drop a review and tell me your thoughts, and everyone stay safe during Hurricane Irene :) <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Hurricane Irene did not stop me from going on vacation, although, like suspected, it did knock out my power for like 15 hours, and it was terrible, I was soooo bored and couldn't go anywhere because their was flooding and trees down everywhere. I hope everyone else is safe, and you have been in my prayers :) I start school this week :( the horror! So I don't know how my updating will go? I am working on chapter 7 but I don't know how often I will get to write, hopefully I can continue this once a week thing, but now I have to go work on my summer reading, I have 4 days till school and its not done :P oops, but I only have 70 pages left, and...all five questions to answer, so wish me luck! How is summer over already :/  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful responses, I hope you will like this chapter, and please, if you have any ideas pm me because I would love to hear them and possibly incorporate them.**

**Please review because I love to hear your thoughts and opinions on the chapter, along with your ideas and guesses for what will happen next. And for the record, I am going to try to reply to every review almost instantly, its been crazy lately but I just want to thank everyone personally for stopping to take a minute to say a few words, so hopefully that will start with this chapters reviews!  
><strong>

**Responses:**

**Sara, TakeMeToWonderland, and Naley12- thank you because it means so much, I hope you like this chapter, and leave a comment!**

**Hebewe- That was my idea so maybe something will happen when she is being patient and isn't thinking about it...:) I figured she needed someone to confide in, I hope you like it, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you were safe too!**

We ate dinner but she didn't talk much, Nathan was talking about the new basketball player they signed and Sam asked about the company and how it all got started. I saw Nathan's face light up as talked about how Clay and him decided to start the company together.

When he stopped it became quiet so I got up the nerve to ask "Do you know who your parents are?"

"No my mother gave me up when I was four."

"What about your father?" Nathan questioned.

"Don't know him." She said flatly "And I don't think I want to."

"Do you umm have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of. Enough about me what about your families? Your brother is Coach Scott right?"

"Half-brother, our dad got his mom pregnant in high school, then left her, went to Duke and knocked my mom up then they got married. My mom is a pill-popping junkie who is in rehab and I don't talk to because for years she ignored everything my father was doing to me. He was basketball crazy and made me practice day in and day out. Then he blackmailed Haley into breaking up with me. So he is in jail and will stay there for another two years at least. But I have become close to Lucas' mom, and his dad who is my dad's brother, and they have a little girl named Lily. She is pregnant again too. Over summer break during college I practically lived at their house."

"And I was one of seven growing up, I was the baby. My mother died two years ago, I took it hard very hard. I have three sisters and three brothers. Vivian is the oldest she is thirty-five, married and has four kids, Jonah is eight, then Tristan is six, and the twins, Annabelle and Lila are four. Then there is Elijah, he is thirty three and so is his wife Ava, their kids are seven, five, and two. Their names are Ashton, Savannah, and Carter. Bentley is thirty, his wife Julia and him have one year old twin boys Brayden and Eliot. Then my sister Quinn is twenty-nine and is dating Nathan's business partner Clay. Then Taylor and Trevor are twenty-seven, twins run in the family. Trevor is engaged to a girl named Bailey who has a daughter Aria from a previous relationship, she is three, and they are pregnant with a girl who will be named Amelia. And Taylor is dating a man named Mason."

"Wow, so neither of you have like normal families."

"Unfortunately." Nathan said as I hit him playfully.

* * *

><p>"Sam, breakfast!" I called out the next morning setting out two plates on the buffet before going to make mine. "Sam!" I shouted again. I walked towards her room an opened the door only to find it empty, the bed made, and the window opened. "Nathan, Sam left in the middle of the night! I'm going to kill her, yep" I ranted walking towards the kitchen. "We give her a nice place to stay and this is what she does!"<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's get you away from sharp objects." Nathan said stopping my rant.

"Nathan she just left! In the middle of the night! She could be ANYWHERE!"

"She's fine, she probably does this all the time, now calm down and confront her at school."

"Right, right" I said as I began to stab my pancakes and eat them.

* * *

><p>"Sam Walker please report to Mrs. Scott's room, Sam Walker please report to Mrs. Scott's room, thank you" the voice boomed throughout the halls as I smiled. Five minutes later Sam was standing in my doorway. "You wanted to see me."<p>

"Yeah, what happened last night, not going to happen again. Breakfast is at seven, you will be at the table at seven. You understand?"

"Yes, chill I will be there for breakfast at seven tomorrow" She said before the bell rang and she left for homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Sam, breakfast" I said at seven a.m. the next morning. Nathan standing next to me pouring a cup of coffee. "Sam!" I shouted, hearing an echo fill the kitchen. Nathan walked up the stairs and opened the door.<p>

"It's empty again Hales" I could hear him heading back down.

"Are you kidding me?" Then the back door opened and Sam waltzed in. She said at the island and look at me.

"What? You said breakfast was at seven, it's seven." She said smart alecally.

"Alright, maybe it's time we set some ground rules. One, you sleep here and do not sneak out in the middle of the night. Two, if you go out tell us, curfew is eleven on weekdays and twelve on weekends. Three, no drinking and no drugs. Four, no boys in the bedroom."

"Twelve on the weekends, come on I'm going to look like a geek." She winds.

"Would you like us to make it eleven?" Nathan said sternly.

"No, and like I would ever do drugs."

"Well now that that is settled, let's eat." I walked over to the table and sat down, Nathan and Sam following.

"Oh and I found everything I wanted for my room and I picked out paint colors, but is their anyway that I could paint it myself?" She asked.

"Sure, we can go out tomorrow morning and grab everything and then you have all of tomorrow and Sunday to paint and arrange it."

"Hales, these pancakes are awesome." Nathan said as he grabbed my hand in his.

"Yeah, what did you put in these. I mean they are the best I ever had." Sam complimented.

"Thanks, it's an old family recipe, I can show you sometime."

"That would be nice."

"You are dating Jack right? Jack Daniels?" I asked as she nodded.

"For three months."

"Wait his name is Jack Daniels, like after the whiskey?" Nathan said nearly spitting out the water he just drank.

"Yeah his parents weren't the brightest."

"Oh and Nathan is going to pick you up from school today because I have a meeting and then some grading that I wanted to get done."

"If it's a problem I can walk." She said, my guess she was trying to make sure she wasn't a bother so she could stay.

"No, its fine, I normally head home at that time anyway. I may be a few minutes late but I will be at the front doors."

* * *

><p>When I got home three hours after school started it was quiet. "Hello, Nathan? Sam?" Still nothing. I threw my purse on the rack and my school stuff in the office before walking through the house only to find them playing NBA Live. "Come on, how are you so good at this!" I heard Sam complain. They were bonding, Sam was very reserved and yet here she was joking around with him, this was going to work.<p>

"I only played a few times before you know," Nathan said sarcastically as Sam wacked him. "Ow"

"You deserved it." I said as they both jumped and turned around. Nathan got up and walked around to kiss me.

"How was the meeting?"

"I am now in charge of the newspaper, like I needed anything else to do." I sighed out.

"Well that's good, the old hag needed to be replaced."

"Sam!" I scolded.

"Wait was it Mrs. Fink," Nathan question as Sam nodded "She was their when we were Hales, and she was an old hag then, now she must be really really old."

"The two of you be quiet, she was sweet." They both scoffed. "Anyway, what do you want to eat, I was going to order out?"

"Pizza" "Hoagies" Sam and Nathan said simultaneously then they looked at each other and said at the same time "Chinese"


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is an early update because you guys are awesome, and because I love this chapter, you will see why :) I tried to reply to everyones reviews and I also started sending out previews! Yay. And it is a good thing I already had this edited because I had a crazy day, went to the doctors to find out I may have Hypoglycemia, went to the food store, and got my haircut. And tomorrow its back to the doctors for more tests, the good thing is that I have up to chapter ten written the bad thing, I am struggling with eleven, so wish me luck :) If you have any ideas or requests please tell me and I will do my best. And I will 'talk' to you guys again Saturday, unless you review! Please please review it brightens up my day! Login so I can reply! And you will get a preview, plus this is one of my favorite chapters and I think you will all love it**

**Oh and check out my new story One Day, it was a request, which I wrote in an hour, and am now considering turning it into a full story, feel free to give me any ideas :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

It was a Saturday afternoon and we were at the café so everyone could meet Sam. Jake and Peyton were coming along with Brooke, Lucas, and Davis. Karen had closed down early for us today so we had the place all to ourselves. Sam was currently talking to Brooke.

"Wait your Brooke Davis!" Sam said in awe. "I love Clothes Over Bros! When does your new line come out."

"In the summer, but I'm more Bros over Clothes right now." Brooke said motioning to Davis and Lucas. "I am starting two new lines, Clothes for Bros, and Baby Brooke. So that's where my mind has been lately."

"I can't believe that I am actually meeting you."

"Well stop by the store sometime, I will give you a tour, show you some of my new designs, and you can pick anything out and have it."

"Really? That would be so awesome." When we sat down to eat she then realized Lucas wrote Unkindness of Ravens, her favorite book, and that Jake and Peyton worked with so many different artists. Peyton had offered for her to come in and meet Mia. She looked over to me and said "I love your friends!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Brooke can I talk to you please?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for everything with Sam."

"No problem, she is a great girl." I then told Brooke something and her shriek of delight filled the café.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked as we walked back out.

"Oh Brooke saw a spider." I lied.

"It was huge! Like the size of my fist. Then Haley threw her shoe at it, so it's all good." She said covering. "We haven't had a movie night in forever, what do you guys say?"

"I'm in, we can all come back to Haley's and I's place." Nathan said as they all nodded.

"Who votes for Charlie St. Cloud?" Peyton asked as we all remembered the movie night we had after Tim threw a basketball and it hit Nathan in the head. I began to laugh at the night's occurrences.

"Perfect, Luke and I will stop and get it, Jeyton can stop to get lots of popcorn, soda, beer, and candy, and Naley you can go and get everything set up in the den for us." Brooke ordered.

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"Its their couple names, Naley is Nathan and Haley, Jeyton is Jake and Peyton and Lucas and I are Brucas." Brooke was used to people asking this. "Haley told me you have a boyfriend named Jack that would mean you are….Jam or Sack, yeah their not too great but not my fault." Brooke laughed off.

Once we were in the car Sam started to talk "So let me get this right, you and Lucas are half brothers, Lucas and Brooke met and started dating in high school, got engaged in college had a baby three and a half months ago and are getting married in four months? Jake and Peyton dated in high school, broke up before going to college because he wanted to go to a college in Georgia and she wanted to go N.Y.C., but then sophomore year she realized she would rather be with him and transferred to a college in Georgia. And then started dating again and they recently started a recording company? And you guys were best friends growing up and started dating in high school too?"

"Yep" I said. "So you really like them?"

"They are great, and that Brooke she is very…" Sam trailed off as Nathan and I filled in.

"Animated" "Energetic"

Then she said. "I was going to interesting but they both work too."

* * *

><p>"So I was talking to Sam today about my friend Andy, the private investigator, and she said that she would like him to look into her family and see if we can find them. She was kind of blind sided but she wants to get to know them and find out what was going threw her mother's mind when she gave her up." Nathan said walking around our room as I shut the door. He took of his clothes to be left in his boxers as I took off mine and threw his t-shirt on.<p>

"Well did you tell her it could take a while?"

"Yeah she said she has been waiting fifteen years and what's a little longer. She told me she barely remembered anything except a little old house they lived in by the water. And little as in the kitchen, dinning, and living room was one room, there was a tiny bathroom, and one bedroom. She remembered sleeping on the couch and that her mother's name was Rebecca. Rebecca Dennis. But that all can be found easily, you just need to look at her birth certificate, but we don't know where that is." I saw him starting to turn down the bed. "I'm actually going to do a little more work."

"Didn't you do enough yesterday, I mean you were at work three extra hours."

"I need to tell you something, I just was waiting for the perfect time." He was now sitting on the bed staring up at me. "I wasn't at work late, I went to the hospital." I said nervously as Nathan interrupted me.

"What? Why?"

"I have been feeling nauseous and have felt faint lately." I said looking down. "I thought I was pregnant and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Oh" Was all he said as he took my hands in his.

"And…I am" I smiled as he snapped his head up and looked at me.

"What? You're pregnant? Were pregnant? " I just nodded as he picked me up and span me around. "I knew it would happen baby. We are going to have a baby." He set my feet down on the floor then kissed me.

"Wait Nathan there is more, they said my hormone levels were different than usual, and that…its twins." With that his eyes widened. It was silent. Very quiet. "Please tell me how you feel about this?"

"How I feel?" He said barely above a whisper. "Hales this is amazing, we wanted this, we wanted a big family, and now we are going to have it. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful since you said that." I said with a laugh. Then he joked "It's like killing two birds with one stone."

I playfully hit him, "Don't say that about our children." Then it hit me. "Our children, we are going to be parents." I said in delight as he kissed me again. "So they said I am about two months along and I have an appointment with and OBGYN in a week…"

"I'll be there." He interrupted. "How are you feeling, nauseous? Want anything to eat?"

"I am good." It was nice to see protective Nathan. "You remember when Brooke screamed this afternoon?" He nodded "It was because I told her I was pregnant, because a few days ago when I thought I was pregnant, I didn't take a test because I didn't want it to be wrong again with a false negative or a false positive, so I asked her if she would come to the hospital with me because I didn't want to do it alone, and I didn't want to break your heart again if we weren't."

Nathan chuckled "I knew something was up, you hate spiders so if you saw one you would have scream."

"No I would not!" I said in defense.

"Yes you would have because you do it all the time and if it was as big as Brooke said you would have called me to kill it."

I smiled sheepishly. "What do you think we are going to have?" I then asked.

"Both boys with the Scott genes." He joked. "It doesn't matter to me, I would love a boy, and I would love a girl because when I look into her eyes, my heart will break because she reminds me so much of her beautiful mother."

"A little boy with your eyes." I said. "Maybe we will get one of each."

"Maybe" He smiled down at me "Now get some rest, your supplying everything for three now."

"Brooke wore me out, I am so tired." I said snuggling into his chest before he pulled away to lie down.

"Night Baby, I love you"

"I love you too."

"Always." He pulled me onto the bed with him as I said "and Forever" I curled my face into his neck as he wrapped two protective hands around me as usual and our legs entwined. Yet tonight his hand that usually lay on my back was on my stomach.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't exactly taken the news like I thought she would. "I'm pregnant…with twins" I said as I saw her expression change.<p>

"Oh, congratulations,"

"Thank you" I told her. "And…"

"Don't, I know what you're going to say," She knew I was going to put the nursery in the room closest to mine and farthest from hers so they don't wake her? "I can be out by tomorrow morning, I will just go back to my foster home, thanks for this though, it's been nice."

"What are you talking about Sam?" Nathan asked clearly as confused as me.

"Everyone wants the puppy not the mutt, and I will get out of your hair." She started to get up before Nathan stopped her.

"Sam wait, that's not what we want, we don't want you to leave. Haley and I want to foster you, make it official."

"Really?" She questioned with a smile.

"Yes Sam, what is it about everything that makes you question it?" I asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know, I guess I am just insecure."

"Well relax because we don't want to get rid of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am not even going to go into my personal life this update because its so screwed up and crazy right now, so I am going to rant about something in OTH since the episode after the shooting is on tv.**

**In season one, Keith was like Haley's second father she said she practically lived at the café, well so did Keith, so they were close and Mark wrote them close in season 1. But then when Keith dies, Haley isn't as broken up as she should have been, I mean maybe not so sad as Lucas because I mean Keith was going to adopt him, but she could have had a crying scene or something, and that at the funeral she is sat in the back when she is like family? I don't know it just doesn't all fit to me.**

**And I pray for all the victims and families of the victims of 9/11 my heart goes out to you, and I hope everyone remains safe tomorrow.**

**Anyway, so sorry that I just replied to reviews today, but I will have time to review tonight or tomorrow, so please review and tell me your thoughts! And this chapter is shorter than normal, and all one scene but I think you will all love it!**

* * *

><p>I had my first OBGYN Appointment today, which in itself is a little scary, but I was so excited. Nathan and I finally were getting what we were praying for, and not just one two. We painted the nursery 'Soft Duckling' so that way we were covered if it was two girls, two boys, or a girl and a boy. I had gone shopping with Sam and found myself in the children's section. Although Nathan and I wanted to wait to find out what the sexes are before we buy anything, I couldn't help but look. It would be three long months, and then four long ones after that. But I knew in the end it would all be worth it. Nathan would talk to my stomach every night, I found that adorable.<p>

We were sitting in the waiting room I saw woman at all stages of pregnancy and couldn't help but think that soon, especially with twins, I would have a bump to show off of my own. I had just filled out pages of paperwork

And now we were waiting.

"Haley Scott" A short brunette called out as Nathan grabbed my hand and led me to the door she was standing in front of. All three of us walked through then into a hallway and then into a room. I sat down on the examination table, Nathan sat at the chair next to me and she stood at the counter. "Hi, I'm Alex, I am Dr. Hale's assistant doctor. I just have a few questions before she comes in." She then asked me some medical questions which I guess referred to pregnancy, and informed us about different things to expect then she left.

It was about five minutes before who I assumed was Dr. Hale, walked in. "Hello, I am Annie Hale and I am the OBGYN, Now you are Haley and this is?"

"My husband, Nathan Scott." I said as they shook hands.

"Okay before we hear the heartbeat, I am going to ask you some personal questions, then you can ask me any questions you have so far. Can you tell me a little about yourselves?"

"We were best friends growing up, started dating in high school I proposed senior year. We went to college together and got married shortly after graduation. I am a sports agent and Haley is a teacher. And we currently are fostering a fifteen year old girl named Sam." Nathan said not missing anything.

"Okay, and the doctors at the hospital told you that you were pregnant with twins because of your high hormone levels?"

"Yes"

"Okay now do you have questions?"

"What books would you recommend reading, especially with multiples?" I asked, she handed me a piece of paper.

"Here is a list of what you should read before the baby is born, then others we recommend to go to if you have questions with the babies." I know what Nathan will say when we get out of here, traditional nerdy Haley worried about books but they don't call me Tutor-Girl for nothing.

"Now if their aren't any more questions, I am going to get started. Now it's a little cold." She warned as I lifted my shirt and she squirted on the blue gel and started moving the probe. As she did they she said "We will be able to hear the heartbeats this time, next month you will be able to see the babies, and then around eighteen to twenty weeks you can find out the genders." Then thumping's filled the room, multiple going at the same time as she moved the probe around. "Well this is odd" That is not what you want to hear.

"What?" Nathan questioned as he grabbed my hand.

"I am getting three heartbeats."

"Well isn't that normal, the twins and me." I asked.

Then she looked at us. "Well counting you I am getting four. Haley, Nathan, you are going to have triplets." My jaw dropped as Nathan started to shudder out. "Triplets as in like, three babies?"

"Yes, they must have just thought when you had a high hormone level that it was only two and it was actually three."

"Three babies, at the same time." I whispered then smiled, it would be hard but we were getting what we wanted so badly, times three.

Nathan leaned over and kissed me before we went silent to listen again. When she removed the probe she handed me some wipes to wipe off the gel then she began to speak again. "You will have to come back every four weeks and then when you reach thirty six weeks it will be every week. I can't pin point your due date for sure yet but it looks like around early October and you are about eight weeks along."

"Thank you Doctor" I said as she left. "Nathan, we are going to have three babies! Three Tiny Miracles" I gushed a huge grin covering my face and Nathan's face mirrored mine.

"It's going to be tough, but we will get through it. Together. This is amazing Hales." He kissed me again. "I couldn't think of anyone else who would deserve it more."

"Me either." We just sat there for a few minutes before he help me up and we left for the car. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's going on in the pretty mind of yours?"

"I think I want to adopt Sam, what do you think about it?"

"I would be fine with it, I mean she feels like she is a part of the family already and why not make it legal. And it would be better for the business point of view too because we would have medical consent and we could declare her in our taxes." Nathan joked opening my car door and helping me in.

"Nathan be serious" I said as he ran around the car and sat down.

"I am Hales, I want to adopt her too."

"You do? Good, can you talk to your lawyer about drawing up the papers?"

"When are we going to ask Sam if she wants us to adopt her?"

"Whenever the time is right, I don't want it to feel forced. Now on to the serious stuff, can we stop for ice cream? The babies want it." I said as Nathan just looked at me.

"Is food all you think about, you just ate an hour ago?"

"Nathan how can you deny me or your children." I said with a pouty face and rubbing my stomach.

"Fine, where do you want me to stop?" He sighed, giving in.


	6. Chapter 6

Well first off, I couldn't come up with a preview for this chapter without giving it all away, but I already have the next one already written.

I know these past few chapters have been short, but from here to chapter 13 they are all like 2000-3000 words, now this chapter isn't the best, but I needed to post it so…..

So you were all wondering Sam's reaction would be, well here it is, and just remember Sam has been in 15 different homes, and she is very insecure, no one has ever treated her like Nathan and Haley.

* * *

><p>Nathan and I had told Sam when we got home that day, she had been surprised but told us congratulations and she couldn't wait to meet them. She also declared that she would not be getting up in the middle of the night because when she moved in, that was not a rule. Nathan and I had gone to Brooke's house to watch Davis' for her because she had an emergency at the store and Lucas was busy writing and she didn't want to bother him.. It was two hours later before Brooke walked in, one of their models gained weight so she had to fix all the outfits she was supposed to model before she left for the New York fashion show.<p>

When we walked in the house was quiet. "Sam, Sam are you here?" Nathan shouted. I threw my purse on the kitchen counter before seeing a note on the fridge.

"Nathan, she's left!" He came walking in as I showed him the note that had two words on it. _Thank You_

"She thinks we won't want her now because of the babies. We have to go find her." He said as I began to pace

"Okay we live on the southern side of Tree Hill, school is in the east, it's just the shopping district in the north, she wouldn't go there, and the west is the café and the rivercourt. I will go check school to see if she is there, it should be open for another half hour, call Luke and see if he can check around him, the café, and the rivercourt. You can drive around and I will try and find out where Jack lives, she may have gone there."

"Haley calm down." Nathan said grabbing my shoulders. "We will find her, and if we don't she will be at school tomorrow, remember what Alex said, no stressing."

"Nathan, we don't have school tomorrow and then it's the weekends, that's even enough time for her to skip town, we have to find her. Plus it is mid December and freezing outside!" I think he just realized that. We both grabbed our keys and headed off. Nathan was going to call Lucas as he searched. I didn't find her anywhere at school, the teachers' lounge, or shop class. So I was just driving everywhere trying to find out where Jack lived. I had finally got in contact with Principal Turner and he gave me Jack's number. I called him and he said he didn't know where she was and he was going out to look too. I hope he wasn't lying.

It had been an hour and I hadn't seen any signs of her. It was starting to downpour so it was getting harder to see. Sam was probably walking the streets cold and alone. My phone started ringing so I flipped it open "Please tell me you found her."

"Sorry Hales, I haven't had any luck, and I drove by Jack's' house and no one was home. But I want you to go home, it's not safe for you to be out and you could get sick, so go home and watch the phone to make sure she doesn't call. I will call with any updates."

"Nathan…" I protested.

"Haley, Lucas and I will find her, just go home and protect the babies, please."

"Fine, I love you"

"I love you too." He said before I shut my phone and turned around. When I walked inside I instantly check the place again before checking the phone.

NATHAN POV

It was nearly midnight, and I was just about to give up before I had one more idea. I hadn't checked the bus stations. She would have walked to the one farthest from us because that was a straight shot to her old foster parents place. It was a twenty minute drive but a two hour walk, the next bus would leave in a half hour. Sure enough a small girl was sitting on the bench with a big bag next to her, shivering. I unrolled the window "Come On, Get In" She sighed and got in. "Sam, what don't you get, we want you to stay with us, we don't want you to leave. Your part of the family."

"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to understand why you would want me because I have been in fifteen different homes in eleven years."

"I get that, Sam I do, I didn't grow up with a stable family life either but you just have to trust us."

I then called up Haley "Hey Hales, I found her and we are about two minutes away, she is soaked so can you get stuff ready for a shower for her. She needs to warm up before she gets pneumonia or frost-bite. Okay, Love you too, bye"

HALEY POV

When they walked in I hugged her, then sent her to get a nice warm bath. Nathan told me everything and twenty minutes later she walked out.

"Wow Martha Stewart." I had baked and frosted three cakes while they were out.

"I bake and organize when I am nervous." I said blushing. "Anyway, Sam the other this afternoon, Nathan and I talked about adopting you, and it was after we found out about the triplets not before. So finding out we were having three not two didn't change our feelings about you."

I let Nathan take over "We want to adopt you. You are part of our family already so why not make it legal. And I know we won't regret it."

"Really?" She said crying and smiling.

"Yes, Sam we love you." I said "Why do you doubt that?"

"It's just, no one has ever wanted me before."

I enveloped her in a hug as I could feel my shirt getting what felt like light rained on. "We do Sam, you're a great strong intelligent beautiful girl and I don't know how someone wouldn't want to get to know you. So just stop worrying that if you say or do something wrong we are just going to kick you out, because we're not."

"Okay, okay" She said slowly. She wiped her tears. "I'm sorry it's just, with me being so old I never thought anyone would want me and I am just really insecure, it is just going to take a while to get used to."

"That's okay Samantha Rae Walker Scott, it had a nice ring to it." I said as she nodded.

Nathan decided to lighten the mood "Now this does mean that you will have to change every dirty diaper and help out in the middle of the night."

"Oh absolutely, anything for my….siblings. I am going to have siblings!" I started to laugh.

"Now let's have some cake to celebrate"

"It's almost the one a.m."

"I am pregnant, and I want some cake!" I defended cutting into one of them as they both shrugged getting out the plates and milk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late it's just, I had the worst weekend ever, yet is it possible that it wasn't bad because I had my niece with me the entire time? But a lot went wrong and my computer got a virus so other than this and like three other ones (One Day and I'll Stand By you are fine) I lost it all and i had like thirty different documents of ideaswhich pisses me off and my siblings are having bad luck too now, and then….my house almost caught on fire, **_**again. **_**My house burned down when I was two, luckily no one was hurt, but this weekend caused everyone to 'flash back' to that and I felt bad because I didn't feel bad because I didn't remember it.**

**Anyway my life has just been so shitty lately and it just keeps getting worse and its all weighing down on me :/ **

**And too add to it all , I normally get an average 5 reviews and last chapter I got 2 so it made me feel like no one liked last chapter? But I also don't want to be that person complaining about not getting any reviews, so ughh I just don't know what to do anymore. **

**But on a good note all weekend I have been listening to Adele, which makes me happy.**

**And this chapter is A JAMES FAMILY REUNION! (P.S. I only got to read over it once so please excuse the grammar :-)**

**So this is the Taylor that said to Lydia that she wanted to be a better person, and I believe she did, but Vivian, I had a different approach then I ever had to writing Vivian.**

**So here is a little family tree and if the name has a (J) it means they are **

**Vivian(J)-35 and Peter-35 (Married) **

**Children: Jonah-8**

** Tristan-6 **

** Annabelle-4**

** Lila-4 **

**Elijah(J)-33 and Ava-33 (Married)**

**Children: Ashton-7**

** Savannah-5**

** Carter-2**

**Bentley(J)-30 and Julia-30 (Married)**

**Children: Brayden-1**

** Eliot-1**

**Quinn(J)-29 and Clay-30 (Dating)**

**Trevor(J)-27 and Bailey-28 (Engaged)**

**Children: Aria-3 (Bailey's daughter from a previous relationship)**

** Amelia (Bailey is eight months pregnant) **

**Taylor(J)-27 and Mason-26**

"Nathan!" I shouted throughout the house. I had just gotten off the phone with Vivian.

"What, what's wrong!" He came running to find me.

"Vivian just called, everyone is coming to visit! I mean like her and her family, Eli, Ben, Trevor, and Tay, and all their families. The only three who aren't are my dad because he has to work, and Quinn and Clay aren't going to stay here because they live five minutes away. But that's twenty people and us!"

"For how long?"

"Four days, they want to meet Sam. Want to know the best part, they have been planning for a week and didn't tell us, they are coming tomorrow."

"It's okay, I mean it's going to be crazy, but don't stress, it's not good for you and the babies."

"Okay, I guess we can put Vivian, Peter, Annabelle, and Lila in one room. Elijah, Ava, and Carter in another. Ben, Julia and the twins in I guess Sam's room. Trevor, Bailey, and Aria in another. Sam and all the other kids in the den. Taylor and her boyfriend can share the living room with Quinn and Clay if they decide to stay over one night. And we can always fit a kid or two in our room."

"See it will be fine. We have a lot of seating in the den and we can try to spend a lot of time out."

LINEBREAK

Friday afternoon there was a knock at the door. I opened it only to find Vivian's and Bentley's families. Eli and Trevor had already arrived and Quinn would not be able to make it tonight, so as usual Taylor was last. I squatted down to the kids levels as all four of Vivian's kids tried to hug me at the same time. I then took Eliot out of Julia's hands and kissed Brayden on the head. I then greeted all the big people as they hugged me.

"Nathan is at work and he should be home soon. All the kids are playing Wii in the den with Sam, and I think Bailey and Ava were making coffee and tea for the pregnant ones." I told them all as Vivian and Julia headed for the kitchen and Ben and Peter went with the kids to the den. When I walked into the kitchen Bailer handed me a glass of tea.

"Thank you, Bailey, and how is little Amelia?"

"Moving away, I have about a month left and I can't wait for her to be out. How are the triplets?"

"The doctor says to take it easy, but I just want to know what the sexes are so we can do stuff in the room and get everything ready."

"I know how you feel, when I was pregnant with Aria, I didn't want to know to begin with but when I got to my seventh month and I kept buying yellow stuff I was just like, oh screw this I'm just going to find out. Then I made her room purple and yellow. I hate pink."

"Me too, all I know is if someone gives me something pink I am going to return it. But I managed to find the cutest Winnie the Pooh bedding that could go either way so we will probably get three of them and then I wanted to get either purple or blue letters and write their names up each of their cribs."

"I love that, I did that with Aria, and we already did it in Amelia's nursery." Bailey was married to a man for five years before she got pregnant, and when she got pregnant her husband decided he didn't want a child and pushed her down the stairs. She was pregnant with twins, and only one, Aria, survived. She divorced him, he went to jail, and one year later she met my brother. She had a hard time trusting him at first but when she realized he was a good guy they began to date. They got engaged over a year ago.

I looked at the clock seeing that it was about five "Oh I better start dinner."

"I will help, what are you cooking?"

"I made up a lasagna yesterday so I have to put that in the oven for forty-five minutes, and I have to cook up some vegetables, and I made some homemade bread and I was going to put it in the toaster oven to warm it up."

"Oh, that sounds heavenly" She moaned.

I grabbed all the food out of the fridge while saying "Two pregnant chefs in the kitchen. Their lucky if we don't put pickles and chocolate over it all." I then heard the door open and shut "Theirs Nathan."

Bailey looked at me. "Go, I can start dinner." I walked out of the room and to the front door.

"Hey baby, how are you and my other babies." He said enveloping me in a hug and kissing me.

"We are doing just fine." I put my hands over his on my stomach. "How was work?"

"It was work, we finally found a secretary and she started training today."

"Well the men and kids are playing Wii in the den and the women are in the kitchen."

"Lead me to the kitchen." He said as I took his hand and walked back into the kitchen. "Hi everyone" he said as they all greeted him. He then reached into the fridge for a beer "Want one Hales?"

"Not tonight. But thanks"

"Wait what, your pregnant." Vivian said.

"I know, it's healthy for you, you can have a little you just can't drink a lot. I mean I haven't drank since I found out, but one beer wouldn't hurt."

"When I was pregnant, my doctor told me I could have a small cup of coffee a day because I was getting headaches without it." Julia defended.

"My doctor advised me to have a glass of wine every Friday when I was pregnant with Ashton." Ava said.

"Why would you do that, you could possibly harm your children!" She scolded.

"Vivian, calm down, first off I am not, second off they would be fine, what about that don't you understand?" I said then walked out of the room. I could hear Nathan follow me into our room.

I shut the door behind him. "Ughh, she is just so judgmental and uptight sometimes it drives me crazy."

"I get it, I do, sometimes you just can't stand your family."

"I am just so tired, and it's only the first day." I said yawning and sitting on the bed.

"Well why don't you take a nap before dinner okay?" He suggested as I laid down.

"Lay with me?"

"Always" He laid behind me and wrapped his arm around my stomach kissing the back of my head.

NATHAN POV

I heard her breathing level out as I ran my fingers threw her hair once more before sneaking out of the room. I walked by the kitchen to Vivian stirrings something then headed to the den.

"Hey um, Eli, Ben, Quinn, Trevor, and Taylor, can I talk to you in the kitchen please with Vivian." Nathan said as they all followed him once he closed the door Eli asked. "What's up man?"

"What's up it that you got my pregnant wife, your sister so stress out the other day, and in case you didn't know that's not good. You told her one day in advance that we would be having twenty people stay at our house, you know how ridiculous that is? The last thing I need is for her to be stressing out, as if the pregnancy and the last few months haven't been hard enough on her."

"Oh Nathan, we are so sorry, we didn't think about that." Ben started to apologize.

"Of course you didn't, because you guys never think about Haley, it's always that she is the baby and will go along with everything, well that's going to stop."

"Nathan we are so sorry, I get it I do. Bailey is pregnant too. So I know what you are going through." Trevor said.

"Just next time, think of her, please?" They all nodded, they all began to walk out before I stopped Vivian. "And Vivian, how we live and what we do is our choices, not yours. You know Haley well enough to know she would never harm her children so just back off." I walked out before she could say anything. Bailey was walking in as I walked out "How long till dinner?"

"About a half hour."

"Okay I will be back." I was headed towards the beach as I called Karen "Hey Karen do you have a triple chocolate chunk cake?"

"One piece left, you want me to save it."

"Yeah could you box it up? I will be by in like ten minutes."

"Sure"

"Thanks so much Karen"

I hung up, parked the car and ran down the beach to 'our spot' picking a ton of wildflowers, creating a make shift bouquet then walking back to the car. I stopped by Karen's picked up the cake before heading home.

When I walked in heard the t.v. in the living room, the Wii in the den, and laughter in the kitchen. I stepped in to take a sip of the beer that had been sitting there for a while now.

"Five minutes Nate" Ava said.

"Thanks, I'll go wake Hales."

When I walked in I sat now on the bed next to her and brushed my hand lightly across her cheek. Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "These are for you." I held up the flowers and pulled the container of cake out of the bag. "And no I didn't bake it, I got it from Karen's so it is safe to eat."

"Thank you baby, I have been wanting this forever, and the flowers are beautiful." Haley plucked one from the bouquet and put it in her hair.

"Well dinner is just about read so we should get out there."

"Wait one minute." She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me. "Thank you for being such a wonderful man, husband, and father."

Dinner went smoothly and no one spoke of Vivian and Haley's fight. Elijah was telling us all about his new job. I noticed Haley's face contort as she got up quickly, her chair almost falling over but I caught it before it could. I heard someone walk in when she ran out of the room into the bathroom holding her mouth. She then emptied the contents of her stomach and tonight's dinner into the cold porcelain. I grabbed her hair and began rubbing her back. This was only the fourth time she had thrown up during the entire pregnancy, but at almost five months shouldn't she be past morning sickness?

When she stopped I handed her a towel to wipe her face as I spoke "Don't move yet because if you do you will get nauseous. I am going to get the bedroom set up and get you some clean clothes and then I will be back.

When I walked out I first went to the kitchen grabbing the crackers and a glass of water. I put it on the bedside table before laying out a big t-shirt and some sweatpants for her. I went back to the bathroom to see she has put her hair and brushed her teeth. I lead her to our room, she fell asleep as soon as she hit the sheets.

I joined everyone else in the dinning room to find them all staring at me. "She is asleep, I don't know what's up because she has only had morning sickness three other time during the pregnancy." I then noticed two extra people at the table, Taylor and Mason. "Oh, hi"

"Hey Nate, sorry we are late, Mason got caught up at work, and it's a two hour drive."

"OH, I'm sorry you missed Haley for the night."

"It's okay, just as long as she feels better."

"She has just been under a lot of stress lately and I think it is just catching up to her." I said as the all nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm sorry this Is late but I owe you this one before I post the next chapter as Jodie's birthday present : ) Happy birthday JodieSophiaMerryGold, you are a very special lady in my heart and well like I said I owed you all this one, but chapter nine and the one-shot you requested are you presents, and I hope you like them!**

**Also I am sorry to announce that I have stopped giving previews because I am overwhelmed and was way way over my head with school, but if you really want one I could make an exception : ) thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter!**

**Now there's a little cliffhanger at the end, but the next chapter should be up later today probably tonight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I rolled over to see Nathan staring down on me smiling. "Morning"<p>

"Morning, how are you feeling"

"Better"

"Good, I hate it when you don't feel good."

"Me too" I joked. "I should probably get up, I have to go to c over b today to help get ready for the opening tonight. And don't worry, I will probably just be folding clothes or something. But we could probably use your help." I said with a puppy face.

"Okay, I will come and help too." He said as I smiled. We got up and got a shower before heading out to eat breakfast.

I sat at the counter eating a bowl of Captain Crunch as Vivian and her kids walked in along with Ava and her kids, and Taylor. "Hey Tay" I said getting up to hug her.

"Hey little sis"

"When did you get here?"

"Let's just say I saw you running off to the bathroom last night, how ya feeling?"

"Better."

"Are you eating Captain Crunch, I want some!"

"Momma look she's got my favorite!" Savannah said pointing to the box of Lucky Charms.

"I see babe, Hales where are the bowls" Ava asked.

"Top right cabinet over the sink."

"Is that what is for breakfast?" Vivian said in almost disgust.

"Yes" I said looking at her placing my hand on my hip.

"Well that is too sugary for children to eat."

"Are you kidding me!" Taylor said defending me. "Hay used to eat that by the box on Saturday mornings and look at her now, valedictorian, teacher, mother, and married by the age of twenty three."

"Sorry Vivian, but I am pregnant, I am tired, I haven't been feeling well lately, I have to be at c over b in an hour to help my best friend, I am not supposed to be stressing but I have twenty people over my house to entertain and I had a days notice and I have to pee!" I said walking out hearing Taylor behind me.

"Vivian, you need to stop, we all aren't as perfect as you and you need to get off of Haley's back she is pregnant and you just keep jumping on her back about every little thing and it stops here. I seem to recall when you were pregnant with the twins you hired a nanny to take care of the boys because you said twins is a lot different than being pregnant with one baby well Haley is pregnant with three and has us to deal with. And instead of her tossing her kids off for someone else to deal with, she took in one off the street and gave Sam a good and stable home." I smiled as I entered the bathroom.

When I walked out Vivian was making eggs for the kids as I took my bowl of cereal and sat between Ashton and Taylor. I elbowed her in the ribs

"Ow Hay"

I whispered "Thank you Tay"

"Anytime baby sis." I saw Sam sitting next to Carter and helping him eat.

"I feel like I barely saw you yesterday Sam."

She looked up "These kids love me and won't leave me alone. Apparently I'm the bomb." She was smiling. Now I know she will be good with the babies.

"Can I come with you to c over b, it's almost Mason birthday and I need to get him something, but I can't tonight because he is coming with us to the opening." Taylor asked.

"Sure she wouldn't mind the extra help." It turned out that all of the girls wanted to come, except Bailey considering she was ready to pop so she would stay back with the guys and Eliot and Brayden.

Quinn walked in a half hour after we had arrived, she was currently telling everyone about her trip to Africa two months ago, and her trip to New York last week. I was folding clothes while everyone else was painting, or hanging clothes on the racks. "Mama, Mama!" Savannah shouted running out to Ava "Look what Miss Brooke put on me!" She was wearing a t-shirt that was huge on her and it said 'Zero Is Not A Size' I started cracking up along with everyone else as Ava said "Well apparently, zero is too big on you honey."

But then Vivian walked in and saw us all laughing, and Savannah "Savannah take that off right this instant, we are trying to work and you are messing it all up!" She said with disgrace.

"Vivian!" Quinn shouted as Savannah started to cry.

"Come here sweetie," Ava said lifting Savannah into her arms and comforting her. "I would appreciate it if you did not yell at my child like that and scare her when she did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong! She was waltzing around in a huge t-shirt messing up the clothes."

I could tell by the look on Ava's face that she didn't want Savannah to hear what she was going to say. "Nathan, why don't you take a break, and take Savannah to get a cookie downstairs."

"Sure" He said before Ava handed her to Nathan "Do you want a cookie?" Her face lit up, as she nodded, forgetting all about the past events.

"She did nothing wrong, Brooke put the t-shirt on trying to give us all a laugh, and she did not mess up all the clothes. So why don't you parent your kids and I parent mine, got it!" Ava was angry.

Brooke then walked in with a screaming Davis. "What's the problem here?" She asked as she tried to rock him back and forth.

"Nothing anymore" Vivian said looking at her.

"What's wrong with him Brookie? He tired?" I asked.

"He is just hungry I think, I forgot the mix of formula and he drank the bottle I already had so Luke is bringing it up."

"You didn't breast-feed him?" Vivian asked, after everything she still had the nerve.

"I did, but we are weaning him off it and onto formula and I feed him twice a day with breast-milk, but I don't want to give him more right now or else we will take two steps backwards."

"So you are just going to let him starve!"

"He is not starving, I feed my child and if I didn't he wouldn't weight this much. Now I would appreciate it if you please left because I heard about everything you said to Haley, I heard about everything with Savannah, and now you judge me. I do not need that right now as I am opening this store in five hours, and I would appreciate it if you didn't come back tonight either."

Vivian just looked at Brooke, then me, then Brooke again. She then got up, grabbed her kids, and stormed out. I got up and went to Brooke "Thank you Brookie, I don't know what is up with her she is constantly just judging people as if she is perfect. I just….don't know. Sorry for what she said, I know you take good care of Davis. But here let me take him, and I will wait for Luke you go and finish up." I said taking Davis as she simply smiled softly.

* * *

><p>I walked in holding Nathan's hand to the grand opening of Clothes for Bros, and Baby Brooke, which was on the second floor of Clothes over Bros building. "Wow" Was all I said, the new line was out as I walked around, picking out a few dresses and fancier outfits. Then we walked upstairs picking out some suits and fancier clothes for Nathan. Rarely does he get excited about shopping, but tonight he did. We even ventured over to the Baby Brooke area picking out some cute outfits for the babIES.<p>

I saw Brooke in the front of the store instantly hugging her. "Brooke this is amazing!"

"Thanks, I didn't expect this many people to show up." She was grinning from ear to ear as I looked around the crowded store. "Did you find anything you like?"

I gave her a look to say as if I couldn't. "I gave it all to Millie to put behind the register for now so I wasn't holding it all night. I can't believe you did all of this Brooke!"

"Did you ever think that the Clothes Over Bros that I started in my bedroom at sixteen would come this far?"

"Yes, because I believed in you when you didn't and I knew that one day you would be a success and everyone would know who Brooke Davis is."

"Aww Hales, don't make me cry."

"Nathan and I want you to be the babies Godmother." I said with a small smile as she just looked at me.

"I would be honored, thank you so much Hales, you know I will protect those babies with my life."

"I know, that's why we picked you and Luke, just don't tell him yet because I was allowed to tell you and Nathan was allowed to tell Luke." She hugged me as I took one more look around. "There is only one thing missing."

"What?"

"A maternity line for pregnant people like me." I said rubbing my hand over my growing stomach.

"Some day." Was all she said taking my hand as we watched people pick out clothes and say how much they loved it all.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the smell of pancakes when I wandered out the next morning, Nathan was still asleep. I found Vivian in the kitchen cooking again. Her four kids were all sitting at the breakfast bar eating.<p>

"Good morning" I said ruffling their hairs as they gave me syrupy smiles and I heard forms of good morning as the put more pancake in their mouths. I saw a plate with a few pancakes on it, I reached for it and right as my hand touched it Vivian slapped my hand away.

"They are for Peter and I since _I _made them."

"Well it is my house and food you made them with so thanks for asking if you could." I said reaching for the banana on the counter.

"Some host you are, why should I ask you. And how would I have, you left us alone last night!" She said with a scowl.

"Don't you get it, I don't want to be a host! I am pregnant and hormonal, I don't need my family crowding me and launching a sneak attack on me now! If you wanted to host you could have, but I didn;t! And for the record I went to support my best friend because other than her family and friends her company is the most important thing to her! She has been there for me through everything, unlike you who I see and speak to twice a year! Who was more concerned with cleaning her house than visiting me after I got hit by a car and almost died!"

"Well then" She said turning her back to me "If that's how you feel go ahead and try to hurt me,"

"I was at least telling the truth, I wasn't trying to hurt you. Anyway you all came here to meet Sam, and you haven't said one word to her since you came, what is up with that!"

"Well if we are telling the truth, she is a brat who played you and Nathan to take her in and you fell for it. She is rotten and deserves to live on the street!" Vivian turned around just in time to meet my palm as I slapped her.

"How dare you! How dare you speak of _my daughter _whom I _love _like that in my house! Sam is wonderful, and intelligent, and she will change the world one day. Unlike you who is playing a perfect little housewife! And as for you I want you out of this house your children and husband can visit me anytime but after this, I don't know if I ever want to speak or hear from you again. Because you are not my sister, and you are not the girl that my mother raised, mom would be ashamed of you for not only acting perfect and talking down to everyone you see but also for saying that about Sam. Because even though she is not biological, Sam is my daughter, mom would have loved her and would have seen all the good qualities I see in her. Sam is more of a family member to me than you ever will be. I am going to get a shower and by the time I get out you better be gone. Goodbye Vivian" I said with disgust as the blood flowed through my veins hotly and all I saw was red.

I was about to walk out of the kitchen before I gripped the edge of the counter, threw my other hand to my stomach, and slowed down my breathing. I was having sharp pains in my stomach. "Nathan! Nathan!" My shouts of terror filled the house. He came running quickly, along with all the adults in the house, before I knew it he was by my side supporting my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts, it feels like someone keeps stabbing me in the stomach repeatedly." I looked up at him "Get me to the hospital. NOW! I can't lose them, I can't!" He started walking me to the door as we saw Sam grab her coat and purse along with Nathan's keys, wallet and phone.

"I'm coming" She informed Nathan.

"Sam" He said warning her that he didn't have the time.

"I'm coming" she said more forcefully opening the door.

It was a ten minute drive to the hospital but Nathan got us there in five. He rushed me in and convinced the nurse to let me in right away. I was sent right to Doctor Hale's office. Apparently she had been called in to do an emergency c-section that had just ended. "What's wrong Haley?" She asked.

"I was having stabbing pains in my lower abdomen."

"Okay lay back and we will do some tests, first I am going to hook you up to the stress meter and while that is going on I will check the heartbeats and do a sonogram." She set the stress meter up "How long did they last?

"About five minutes, when we got here they just about stopped. Is everything okay?"

"I am going to check the heartbeats now, and if we get three perfectly fine heartbeats their is no reason not to expect that these babies won't be perfectly healthy." She got out the probe and moved it around hearing three steady heartbeats. I let out a sigh of relief along with Sam and Nathan. She then did a sonogram, saying they looked okay. "Your stress levels are high."

"I got into a fight with my sister, along with my entire family came to visit."

"Well everything looks okay now, but Haley I want you to take it easy okay, I am going to give you a hospital room and I want you to stay overnight so we can continue to monitor you. I am also going to put you on bed rest for a week and from there we will see what happens. I may need to put you on bed rest for another week but we will see how you are doing next week. If you get as stressed out as you were this morning it will be worse than this, it will be extremely dangerous for the babies. I will not be good if this happens again we would need to do an emergency c-section. And if you have any pains at all call me immediately"

After checking a few more things she headed out. Nathan and I shared a longing kiss of relief before he went to go get some things from home. Sam and I began our venture to my hospital room. "Thanks for everything you said back at the house." She said quietly looking down.

"You heard that, I was hoping you didn't. I love you Sam and she was out of line and wrong. You belong with us and I know that you aren't playing Nathan and I. my mother would have loved you. You actually remind me of her. Before she died she told us all about her teen years and you sound a lot like her. She would be proud of how far you have come at such a young age and after everything you have been through, like I am."

"Thank you" she said teary eyed hugging me.

* * *

><p>Once I was situated in my hospital room with Nathan and Sam at my side I found out my entire family (aside from Vivian) was in the waiting room. Peter and the kids came in first to say goodbye before they left. He told me that she was sorry that all this happened and she didn't want to come and get me upset again. I would be waiting for a call room her in the near future either that or she would do what she always does, act like it didn't happen and at Christmas we would be 'best-buddies' again.<p>

I had told Nathan to tell them that I would appreciate it if everyone could leave so that way I could get some rest. Elijah and Ava came in next with their families, followed by Bentley and Julia, and lastly Bailey and Trevor before they all left. Taylor, Mason, Quinn, and Clay came in after staying in my room for a while before leaving as I apologized to Quinn and Clay that they barely got to spend time with everyone. Nathan called Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake telling them my situation and they each stopped in at different times to cheer me up.

I spent the rest of the day asleep finally waking up at around three a.m. and not being able to get back to sleep I saw the baby names book on the table next to me. I started paging threw it quietly seeing that Nathan was asleep in the chair next to me. About twenty minutes later I must have woken him up since he began to stir. "Go ahead back to sleep, I got a lot of sleep this afternoon so I'm not tired."

"It's okay" he said rubbing his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, and not stressed at all."

"Did you find any names?" He asked looking at the page I was on.

"Well actually, I was talking to Sam today about my mom, and it reminded me that I always wanted to name my daughter after my mother." I asked hopeful looking to him for agreement as he smiled.

"Lydia, Lydia Scott. I love it. Nathan, Haley, Sam, Lydia, and…and James Scott. I always imagined that if we had a boy, his name would be James." He said as it was my turn to smile.

"Oh Nathan… its perfect. Now get up here and kiss me." Nathan crawled up next to me as I kissed him.

"So we have a boy name and a girl name, and we can pick out another, or two more, depending, when we find out." I nodded feeling my eyes shut slowly from the comfort of being in his arms once more.

"Hales" Nathan said a half a minute later stirring me slightly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Something happened when I went home." I sat up to look at him as he said slowly "Andy called me." There was a dead silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here Jodie is your actual birthday present, but due to the time difference I don't know if it actually still is your birthday, but anywayyyy HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Your amazing, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, and I love you, (ff won't let me put a heart or I would ;))**

**And some of you asked who Andy was, well here it is!**

**Oh and happy late OTH day I wanted to post on it but the chapter wasn't ready, so I hope you all celebrated 8 years of dedicated work from the cast crew and writers!**

**P.S. I didn't really read over it all that well so dismiss the grammar mistakes : )**

* * *

><p>"Andy? Like…Andy Hargrove? The Private Investigator?" I stuttered out.<p>

"Yeah, he wants us to come to his office because he has something to tell us."

It would be great if Sam could get to know her birth parents, but what if she wanted to move in with them. What if we were no longer needed, she wanted to get to know them and we aren't even her parents, why would she stick around with us?

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, that's…great we can go after I get off bed-rest."

"You're lying, what aren't you telling me Hales?"

"Nathan just leave it."

"No, I won't Haley tell me what's up."

I sighed "I just worry that once she gets to know them, she won't want to live with us anymore."

"I was thinking that too, but we just have to be patient and let her get to know them because we can't take this away from her. She deserves to get to know them and she might not even like them, I mean they did give her up. We just can't think about the what-ifs, okay?"

I sighed again "Okay" And then as I lay in his arms I drifted into a restless night of sleep.

* * *

><p>My numbers were good enough that I was able to get off bed rest the following week so we scheduled an appointment with Andy. The three of us all sat down as he spoke "Nice to see all of you again, but let's just get started." We all nodded.<p>

"I spoke to the people at the orphanage and got her birth certificate, they keep it there with them unless you ask, and well I have found her mother. She was sixteen when she got pregnant and her parents kicked her out, she moved in with her aunt then when Sam was around two she got a place of her own. When Sam we four she moved across the country. But four years ago she moved back and has been working at a diner. And as for your father, there is no name on your birth certificate, your mother must not have filled it in one and they must have been busy and forgot to ask before it got mailed out."

"So there is no record of who my father actually is?" Sam asked.

"No but hopefully your mother will know who he is." He handed me a piece of paper "Here, is her address, her phone number, and the place she works. I went ahead and asked someone when she next worked, this afternoon at three." Sam just looked at it all.

"Thank you Andy." Nathan said politely as we got up.

"I will gall if I find any more information."

When we got in the car Sam still hadn't spoken. She was still just staring at the paper in front of her "What time is it?" She finally asked.

"Two thirty?"

"Can we umm…can we go to the diner?"

"Sure" Nathan said. I thought we were just going to find out about her mother, I never imagined we would get to see her the same day.

When we got to the door Sam turned to us, "I love you guys for doing this, but I think I need to do it alone, I'll call you to pick me up later?"

We nodded as she headed in. Nathan wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we watched Sam walk up to a waitress who looked like her say a few words before said waitress wrapped her arm around Sam in a n awkward hug as she began to cry.

"Hey let's get out of here." Nathan said leading me to the car as I nodded.

* * *

><p>It was five hours later when Sam got back to the house after Rebecca dropped her off.<p>

She was sitting next to us tell us all about her. "She didn't want to give me up so her parents kicked her out and my great aunt, Kayla, let her move in with her. We stayed with her for two years before Rebecca got enough money to get her own place, and when she gave me up it was because child services took me away. Her parents told them that she was an unfit mother and she had hit me a few times. But she never did Rebecca said she would never do that, so that is why I got put into the system. And she tried to find me but she didn't have the money to look so she gave up and moved away to try and start over and forget about me but she never could. She gave me my father's name, Ryder Housin, so I can try and find him, her and my father broke up before he didn't want to keep me so he moved to Boston. She said she wants to get to know me better."

"That's great Sam" I said with a fake smile. It was great but as they would get closer, we would get further apart. But I was happy Sam could finally get the answers she has been looking for.

"She said I look like she did when she was my age, we have the Sam hair and eye color, and our faces are almost identical. She loves the colors black and red, and we have the same favorite foods too. She said she was sorry for everything and that she was sorry it happened the way it did and she would have done anything to have kept me."

"That really is amazing Sam, but it's a school night so why don't you go get your shower and then you can call up Jack and tell him the good news. I will call Andy and tell him your father's name, and your great Aunt Kayla." She smiled before scampering off.

"What do you make of this Nathan?" I asked him

"I want to meet her, just the two of us and her. I want to know what kind of hope she is giving Sam, because I do not want Sam getting hurt after this."

* * *

><p>The next night Nathan and I were curled up on the couch in front of the fire place. Sam was at the diner again getting to know Rebecca better she should be home within the next half hour. "Are you excited baby, in less than a month we get to find out the sexes." Nathan pointed rubbing his hand over my stomach which was very round now; I was past the stage of just looking heavy. You could tell that I was actually pregnant.<p>

"I know, and then we can pick out the final name, well that's if we have a girl and boy, and not like all boys or all girls." I then threw my hand to my stomach quickly. "Did you feel that?"

"No what?" He asked worried.

"One of them just kicked." I picked up his hand and placed it where I felt it hoping that baby would kick again. Then I placed another next to it thinking maybe another one would kick after. Then I felt it again, right next to where the first one occurred.

"Wow, that's incredible." Nathan said feeling it again. We just sat there for a few minutes reveling in the feeling of feeling out children kick for the first time, soon enough I was feeling kicking in multiple areas.

Then I heard my phone ringing in my purse. "Don't answer it" Nathan groaned.

"I have to it could be Sam, she may need a ride." I picked up my phone "Hello"

"Ha...hay…Haley"

"Taylor is that you?"

"Hay, I…I….I…its hurts"

"Taylor what's wrong? What hurts?" I said snapping my fingers to get Nathan's attention.

"I've been sta…..stabbed…in the…stomach." Taylor said slowly.

I put my hand over the phone, "Nathan, call 911, Taylor's been stabbed!" then I talked to Taylor again calmly. "Tay where are you honey?"

"I'm at the…..corner of….West and….River"

I told Nathan, who told the operator. "Where is Mason?"

"Out with the guuuuuuys"

"Okay I am going to call him okay?" I started gathering my stuff, as did Nathan we ran out to the car and headed on the two hour drive to Raleigh.

"No sissy don't hang up, please….I'm scared he…..might come back."

"The ambulance is on the way Tay, and who is he?"

"Derek, phsyco….Derek" Derek was her boyfriend two years ago, we found out the he was stalking her and then he tried to attack her and was put in prison.

"Taylor, do you have a clean cloth or something like it?" Nathan told me to ask her, Mason was pre-med, and Nathan was on the phone with him.

"I gotsss my…jacket…I was carrying…it"

"Put it on the stab wound and put pressure."

"But then the knife… will cut through junk in me….that will hurts" You could tell she was losing more and more blood.

"Wait the knife is still in you?"

"Yup, guess what Hales? I gots a bun in the oven likeeee…..you….and Baileyyy…and Mason and I are gonna get….marrieed…like you….thats why Derek went all ninja." I started to cry before hearing the ambulance in the background. And then I heard two men. I guess one of them took the phone then a man came over the phone "Who is this?"

"My name is Haley Scott, and the girl lying their name is Taylor James and she is pregnant I don't know how far along, but I am her sister, and her fiancé should be getting their soon and he is allowed to know all of the details because he is Taylor's emergency contact and it's his baby."

"Thank you maim." Then the phone call ended as I started to sob.

"Nathan, Derek went after her because Mason and her got engaged, and she's pregnant. She was finally happy and picked a good guy and this is what she gets? It's not right, the knife was still in her and she is probably going to lose the baby if she hasn't already, and that's if she survives."

"Hales, I am going to need you to calm down okay, this is not good for the babies you remember what the doctor said, take slow deep breaths, Taylor was conscious she was talking she will be fine, I know it. Now I need you to call Sam and tell her to ask Jack or Lucas to drive her up here oaky? And for her to call Brooke, Lucas, and all them what has happened because if not they will worry when we don't show up at dinner tomorrow night." I nodded following his directions. Sam was going to stay at home for the night and we will call her in the morning saying whether she should have Lucas bring her up or if she should go to school. I also told her to call up Principal Turner and tell him I would not be in school the next day.

Mason hadn't called; he promised he would if something happened. When we arrived Nathan quickly parked the car before we ran into the ER. I walked up to the front desk. "Hi I am wondering about my sister, Taylor James, she was rushed in like two hours ago from a stab wound?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I have a recent chart right here but I need to see some i.d. first please." She said with a smile. She was a nice older lady.

"Sure" I said quickly getting it out and showing her.

"She is in surgery now, they are repairing the damages and she should make a full recovery." I let out a sigh of relief before Nathan questioned.

"What about the baby?"

"We cannot be sure yet until after the surgery they will perform an ultra sound."

"Thank You" I said before we stepped away. We wandered for a little bit lost in our thoughts before we saw Mason with his head in his hands sitting in a plastic hospital chair. "Mason"

He got up as I hugged him. "The lady up front told us about her situation, she is going to make a full recovery right?"

"She will, but I don't know about the baby, we just found out this morning. I proposed to Taylor last night and she told me she thought she was pregnant this morning and we were so happy. And the police are looking for him now, but he fled. She was running late because she was supposed to hang out with some people from work so she took a short cut down this alley and he was following her and….pounced."

"It's all going to be okay man." Nathan said trying to be comforting, but nothing was working, except when the nurse came out.

"Taylor James" She said as we approached her.

"That's us"

"She is in recovery now, you may go in and see her but we will not be able to tell if the baby is okay until she is completely stable and recovering well to do the ultra sound. We are hoping for tomorrow morning but we will see how everything goes tonight. She was extremely lucky though, the knife was to the top left, nowhere near any organs, or where the fetus should be so we think the baby should be perfectly fine, but we are not a hundred percent sure so we just have to wait and see."

"Thank you" I said as she walked away and Mason walked into her room. We all then had to leave before Nathan and I got a chance to see her because visiting hours were over. So we crashed in Taylor's guest room. The next day we were able to see her before the ultra sound. She had two black eyes and bruising all over her body. I felt defeated just looking at her. "Hi Hay"

"Hi Tay" I said back partially losing my voice as I began to cry.

"Thank you" She said with a small smile. I went and sat down next to her, wrapped my arms around her and we cried together. Then when Mason came in she looked at him and spoke. "I was bored last night when you all left so I was googling names, and I think I found the perfect two for a boy or a girl, if it is okay, Bennett, means blessed which he would be, and Jane if it's a girl because it means God's gracious gift which she would be."

"They are perfect" Mason said as his eyes got glassy.

"And I want to get married right away, baby or no baby because I realized last night how short life is and I don't want to waste any more time."

"Okay" was all he said. "The umm nurse told me that you are well enough to get the ultra sound whenever you are ready."

"Well that's our cue, we will be right outside." I said takings Nathan's hand and leading him into the corridor. We sat out there for about a half hour until we saw the nurse wheel out the machine; we decided to give them another five minutes to collect themselves before walking in. They were smiling, and crying. Taylor spoke first.

"Hales, Nate, Mason and I have decided that we want you to be Bennet's or Jane's godparents." She smiled at me.

"Oh My God" I whispered before smiling back at her. "We would be honored." I said looking to Nathan for agreement as I began to cry again.

"But how?" Nathan asked.

"The knife was so high up that it avoided the uterus, after she found out that the baby was okay she moved the probe up higher and showed me the distance between the wound and the baby, only about two inches."

"Our little miracle" Mason said looking at Taylor in the eyes before they kissed.

"When do you get released?"

"In a few days, they want to monitor me and the baby for a while to make sure there are no reactions after everything. But I want you guys to go home, you probably didn't sleep at all last night, and you need showers and Hales you're pregnant you should be relaxing after everything. I promise I will call if anything changes, and we will be visiting more often once them cute triplets are born."

We agreed after a little convincing and headed home, the first thing I did was shower. I hated the feeling you get after being in one. Then curled up in our nice warm bed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want with Sam?" Nathan asked as soon as Rebecca slid in the booth across from us. We were meeting at the diner so Nathan and I could learn a little about her.<p>

"Nathan," I said lightly hitting his arm. "Sorry, I am Haley and this is my husband Nathan, we are Sam's foster parents.

"Hi, Rebecca" She said extending her hand to shake, which we did.

"So, now that that's over, what do you want with Sam, because she has been through enough in her live and she doesn't need you messing with her head and giving her false promises." Nathan then said coming right out.

"I want to get to know my daughter, and get to know the beautiful woman she has become. For eleven years I have felt like there was a piece of me missing and now that I have to opportunity, I'm not going to pass up on it."

"Are you going to stick around this time, and not break her heart?" Nathan asked drifting into the protective father mode.

"There is nothing I want more than to gain hers and your trust because I'm not going anywhere." She said as we continued to quiz her over coffee (tea for me) and blueberry pie, by my request, for another hour getting to know everything about her. I still didn't like her or Sam getting to know her, but to make Sam happy I had to, she needed answers and Rebecca was the only one who had them. But surprising us after we asked her every question we could think of, she turned the tables and started asking about us. Maybe she really did care?


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this has taken to long to post and I am sorry but i have a huge workload and have been having computer troubles and have been going through alot of emotional stuff to, I hope it never takes this long to update again though. Please read and review because it lets me know what you think,**

**Be sure to check out the last chapter and epilogue of _Opposites Attract_ by JodieSophiaMerryGold, and _Whatever Will Be Will Be_ by Obsessive Princess, because well they are both awesome, and sorry Ashley for constantly bugging you about it, but is amazzzing. And the same for you Jodie, I know I drive you both crazy but I just can't get enough of your work!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the tiny office which consisted of front room, a conference room, and then two small offices, to see who I assumed was Renee. "Hi, I'm Haley."<p>

"Renee Wilson." She said before going back to what she was doing. I made a b-line for Nathan's office, as I reached the door she jumped in front of me. "Mr. Scott is busy right now."

"I know, I was just going to peak my head in and let him know I am here when he is ready."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but…"

"Well I can't let you in, you will have to come back later after you make an appointment." She said snottily.

"Listen to me missy, you have no right to tell me what to do and what not to do, I practically own half the company…"

She scoffed. "Yeah right, how?"

Then I saw Clay approaching us "Let her in Renee" He came over and gave me a side hug, my belly blocking him from giving me a real hug. "How ya doing Hales?"

"The babies have been moving and kicking alot today, but otherwise fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Day off, so I scheduled the doctor's appointment for today."

"How far along are you now, it seems like I just saw you and had a normal stomach."

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "I am about five months now, but the doctors say that I am about the size of a woman who is six months pregnant with one. And I may need to be put on bed rest depending on how the babies are doing and if any of them are breech when I get closer..."

"Mr. Scott said to not interrupt him, he is taking a call now but after he has plans." Renee said interrupting me.

"Those plans are with me." I said but no one listened.

"Let her in Renee, what I say goes. And by the way Haley owns half of the company, she is one of the reasons you have a job. Go on in Hales, we just finished our press conference with a client."

"Wait did you two have a conference with someone in two different offices," I saw him nod "I don't understand you sometimes." He laughed. I turned to open the door but then it opened.

"Hey Hales" Nathan was now standing in front of me.

"Hey Baby" He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I reached up and fixed his tie.

"How are you guys?" I felt his hand move over my stomach and one of the babies kick.

"We are doing just fine." I said placing my hand over his.

"I thought I heard talking out here, I see you met our secretary Renee"

"Yes, we have met" I said unenthusiastically.

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Scott, I was trying to inform Ms.—sorry I didn't catch your name, that you were busy and she couldn't come in."

"Mrs. Scott" I said powerfully as she stared at me in awe.

"Anytime Haley or Sam comes they can come right in, they know when I have important things going on here."

"Sam?" Renee asked.

"Our foster daughter."

"Not for long" I said as he smiled at me. Clay looked at us funny. "We are in the process of adopting her." He smiled.

"Well if you excuse us, we should be going." Nathan said as he wrapped an arm around me and led us out of the office.

"So today is the day." I said as he opened my car door and helped me in then ran around the car and got in.

"What do you think?" He asked as he grabbed my hand across the consol.

"I think it will be two boys and a girl. What about you?"

"All boys, it's in the Scott genes." He smiled "Even though I want a little girl just like you."

"I need at least one girl to save me from all the testosterone."

We did the usual drill walk in, sign in, sit down, wait ten minutes, get taken into room, get asked questions by Alex, wait five more minutes, Dr. Hale comes in and greets us.

"Hi" We said.

"And how are you feeling Haley?"

"Good, excited, this trimester has been better."

"Let's hear them heart beats." I lifted my shirt, she squirted on the gel then rubbed the probe and then we heard a significant thumping, then she moved it, it became quiet and we heard another, and she moved it one last time and we heard the noise once again. I was still amazed each month. "They sound great, keep up the great work. Now let's see if I can tell. I cannot guarantee that I am right, but I haven't been wrong in ten years of working here." The black screen lit up and I saw one of the babies faces, a tear slid down my face as I wiped it away. She then began pointing things out, arms, legs, fingers, head, chest, feet. The first time we saw them it was magical, I was crying so badly, out of pure joy, and Nathan even shed a few tears.

"Now you both want to know right?"

"Yes" We answer simultaneously.

"Well this one is…a boy."

"A little boy with your eyes." I said quietly to Nathan as he smirked about knowing we would have a boy for sure.

"And Baby B, is a girl."

"A little girl just like you." Nathan said while stroking my cheek.

"And the last baby,… is a girl. Congratulations, two girls and a boy." My eyes were teary as I looked from the screen to Nathan.

His eyes were glassy as he spoke. "God I love you" he whispered before cupping my cheek and kissing me. When we pulled away he looked to her. "Is their anyway you could get individual shots of each of them on there to print our or are they kind of wrapped in each other?"

"I was able to get individuals that I can print out, how many sets would you like?" She asked.

I looked to Nathan "Well one for my desk, one for the fridge, one for their memory books, one for my purse to show people and one for Nathan's office. So five,"

"Okay, I will be right back with them."

"I still can't believe it Hales, we are going to be parents to a little boy and two little girls." Nathan said as he helped me up.

"It's so surreal. We can go shopping now!" I said as my face lit up and he laughed. "James and Lydia, we need to pick out a name for our other baby girl."

"We still have time. Four months to be exact, how about we go out for lunch? I need to stop at the office to grab something real quick after and then we can go registry shopping?"

"Sounds great" I said. Dr. Hale gave us the sonogram prints then we stopped by the house to pick up Sam before heading to the Docks Street Market for lunch.

* * *

><p>Sam opted to stay in the car when Nathan and I walked into his office. Clay was talking to Renee about something when we walked in. We didn't want to disturb them so we walked into his office. I instantly sat in his desk chair as he looked around for a file.<p>

"Now I don't understand why you would ever leave this chair, it is so comfy." I said closing my eyes.

"Because I have a beautiful wife, that kinda looks like you to come home to." Nathan said as he pulled a file from the cabinet and helped me out of the chair.

"Puh-lease, I am a whale." I said as he wrapped his hands around my waist, and I did the same.

"You are beautiful, and you are carrying my children which is so amazing."

"Always the charmer."

"You haven't even seen my a-game yet."

"Lord, help me if that's true." I said before kissing him. We pulled apart when Clay and Renee walked in.

"Dude, what are you back for?" Clay asked.

"Dude" Nathan said flatly staring at him "You did not just call me dude."

"Nathan, What are you back for?" Clay refrained.

He raise the file "I forgot this and without it I wouldn't be able to get any work done from home tomorrow."

"You are working from home tomorrow?" I asked, it was a Friday.

"I half to make sure Brooke doesn't make you overdue it with the last wedding planning preparations. Not purposefully but you know she will. She thinks your Super Haley"

"I am Super Haley!" I defended "You do know you won't get any work done right? She will give you jobs to do. Or you could just ignore her completely and assemble the three cribs!" I said.

"I do realize that, and I figured that my buddy Clay over here could help me with that."

"That's Lucas' territory Nate, and just take the day off, you haven't taken a day off in forever. How was the appointment?"

"We are all just fine." I said rubbing a hand over my swollen belly. "Its two girls and a boy."

"Congratulations guys." He said hugging us. "Am I the first to know?"

"Sorry, but we call all our families in the car." Nathan said making Clay look upset.

"I lost the bet"

"What bet?" I questioned.

"We were all betting the sexes and Lucas said all boys, Jake said two boys and a girl. Brooke and Peyton said two girls and a boy, and Quinn and I said all girls. I lost thirty bucks."

"Dude, you look like someone stole your puppy, its thirty bucks, here I'll tell you what" Nathan pulled out his wallet and grabbed a five from it handing it to Clay "there's a bar down the street go by yourself a beer."

I started laughing and asked "What about Sam?"

He pointed the papers in his hands at us. "That girl, she is weird sometimes, she said they were all going to be aliens or something, and creeped me out."

"Clay, you realize she is a teenage girl who is sarcastic and wasn't going to waist thirty bucks on a one in four chance." Nathan said while laughing at Clay.

"Speaking of, we left her in the car so we should probably get going." We bought three cribs, multiple kinds of strollers, a dresser and a changing table. That way Nathan could assemble it all tomorrow and then we registered for everything we might possibly need.

* * *

><p>I rolled over and ran my hand along the bed to find it empty. I saw the clock, nine a.m., I slept in. Brooke was supposed to be over in a hour, granted she would be late. Sam headed out early to spend the day with Rebecca again, they were going to go shopping. I got up and rubbed my eyes and wandered out, finally finding Nathan working in his office.<p>

"Morning" I whispered.

"Hey Baby, c'mere, I just wanted to get this done before I started working on the nursery." I went and sat on his lap at his desk. "I am almost done and then I will be all yours."

"How long have you been working?"

"About an hour." He typed a few more things into the computer. "And I am done."

"Good, alright I am going to go shower." I said getting up hearing him groan behind me. I leaned on the door frame "Aren't you coming?" I said suggestively as he practically jumped out of his seat.

* * *

><p>"Brooke, let me see this ring again." I said grabbing her hand and admiring the princess cut diamond on a diamond encrusted band. "So what do we have to do?"<p>

"Well other than my dress fitting with Alexander tomorrow" Brooke had designed the dress herself but then called in someone from Clothes Over Bros to fit it because she couldn't do that while she was wearing the dress. "We are going to write the rehearsal dinner invitations, add the schedule paper in, mail them. I need to write checks for some things, I need to call the florist, the caterer, the baker, and the salon to confirm the times, we are going to do seating arrangements, and Lucas and I were hoping you could proofread out vows."

"Okay so we have a lot to do, what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"The seating arrangement I think that will be the hardest." Brooke said as I took out a piece of paper and we started assigning people to tables.

Two hours later we decided to take a break after we finished the seating arrangements, we got the rehearsal invitations and the checks mailed. All that was left was calling a bunch of people to confirm times. I walked into the soft duckling nursery to see the changing table, the dresser, and one of the cribs assembled as Nathan worked a second crib. "Wow Honey this looks great." He looked up and dropped the tools he was holding.

"Thanks, once I figured out the first crib everything else seemed easy, I should be able to get the other two done in like a half hour." He stood up taking a towel on the floor and wiping his sweat face.

"Good, we are going to make cookies or something because, well because I'm hungry again. Do you want to help?" I asked as he chuckled.

"No I am good, I am going to finish these two cribs and the grab another shower."

"Alright baby, I love you" I said leaning and kissed him.

"You too babe" He said before getting back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I could have posted this earlier but...I got a new camera and its perdddddyyy! So, Sorry about that, I made a deal with Obsessive Princess that I would post my newest when she posted hers soooo after you read this go check out Whatever Will Be Will Be because its spectacular!**

**And if you ever have any ideas please send them over because I would love to try my best to incorporate them :)**

**So read, review, and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Peyton has found this new artist, and gosh she is amazing Nathan, her name is Erin, and I was listening to this one song she sent me, and it's called 'If Tonight Is My Last' you should listen to it."<p>

He was smirking "You know what I would think is amazing, if you recorded again."

I blushed "That's actually what I was talking about with Peyton today, I was saying how I wanted to record again I would want to do two covers, If Tonight Is My Last and then one by Adele: Make You Feel My Love"

"Sing me some of that one" He requested.

"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no-one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love."

"I like that one" He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him. "But I would really love some original songs by my girl."

"Your girl" I whispered into his shirt then pulled away "I have been writing some new songs but you're just going to have to wait. And Peyton is going to be doing like a grand re-opening of Tric in like three months since its under new management and she wanted me to be the opening act!"

"That's great babe, but won't you be like super pregnant then?"

"Yeah, I will be fine, we will all be fine."

* * *

><p>Sam walked in the doors that night holding a photo. Nathan and I were making a cake to satisfy my urgings, I stopped and watched her as she threw her bag on the floor before sitting at the island placing the picture on the counter not taking her eyes off of it. She had been meeting with Rebecca almost every day for two months and it scared me more and more everyday at how close they were becoming.<p>

"Sam, you want some?" Nathan asked but she didn't respond. "Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam" He said trying to get her attention, she finally looked up "What's on your mind?"

"I need to talk to you guys about something….You know that Rebecca and I have been getting really close and well she uh…She invited me to come live with her?" My heart dropped.

"Well uh… Well" Nathan cleared his throat "We can't keep you here, and if you want to go you should, it would be a great opportunity." He was getting a little choked up as he cleared his throat once more.

I grabbed her hand against the counter "This is going to be so fun for you and enjoy it okay? You should go and you know you can always come back here; we will be here for you to come home too. Now when were you thinking of leaving?" I said trying to not fall apart

"Well she said she could have a room ready for me by Sunday morning." It was Friday.

"Oh that soon? So we only have tomorrow." I said fumbling with my hands "Well I don't know if you remember but we have that sonogram tomorrow and you said that you wanted to go, but if you don't want to anymore its fine."

"No I want to!" She said quickly.

"Okay well we are leaving at ten, and then we can help you pack after. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to turn in for the night." I said slipping out of the room quickly. You are not her mother, you never were. This will be good for her. She isn't yours, she never was, _she's not anybody's girl._

I felt Nathan lay next to me and wrap his arms around me like usual, I tried to act as if I was asleep to avoid conversation before he whispered "It's going to be okay, we are going to be okay." I wanted to believe his so badly, but I couldn't. I just started crying in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got ready before starting to grade papers, busy work until nine thirty before we left. When we were at the doctors I tried not to think about it and just look at my babies studying each of their features and looking forward to the next few months, getting to see them get bigger and bigger, along with my stomach, and then one day finally being able to hold them.<p>

Then I looked over to Nathan who watched the screen in wonder, smiling. Then finally I set my eyes on Sam who looked as if she about to cry astonishment.

How was I going to live without her?

I turned my attention back to the screen as Doctor Hale began to speak again. "Now would you like five sets again?" I was about to nodded before Sam spoke.

"Actually, can we have six, I would like to have one."

"Sure" she said looking to me for a agreement as I nodded.

We helped Sam pack that afternoon, no one said a word the entire time, then after she went out for a little bit to see Jack and tell him. Later in the evening while she was still out I stood in her now empty room, other than the new bedding, paint, and her bags in the corner, it looked the same as it did before she moved in. Empty.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked walking in.

The tears I had been holding in started pouring out as I nodded no. "Nathan, I know that she isn't truly ours, but she felt like it and I really really wanted her to be." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me I cradled my head into his neck.

"Me too baby, me too" He whispered into my hair. Then I saw Sam in the doorway, she was home early. I quickly pulled away wiping at my eyes.

"Hi Sam what's up?" My voice was low and crackly.

"Please don't hate me" She said verging on tears, I pulled her into a tight hug "I could never hate you. Write letters okay, and come visit especially when the babies are born."

"I will" She said into my shirt. "I did love it here." She admitted.

"I know, I know" I whispered stroking her hair. When we pulled away I held her head in my hands as I told her "You know you'll always have a home here no matter what." She nodded as I kissed her forehead. "Now you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, so we will leave you to sleep. Goodnight."

I said as Nathan said the same and we crawled into bed, holding each other not wanting to have to go to sleep because when we would wake up the next morning she would be leaving us.

* * *

><p>I saw in front of the fire place drinking my tea when Sam finally wandered out the next morning. Nathan was sitting next to me reading the sports page.<p>

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" She asked.

"Sure, what time is your mother coming?" I asked as she stood next to us. I placed my tea on the table and Nathan put down the paper before I patted the seat next to me, she took it.

"In like an hour, but I realized something last night. I was thinking about who I need in my life and I don't need the people who abandoned me, I need to people who saved me, many times. I don't need Rebecca, sure I want answers and she gave them to me and she may be my mother, biologically, but my mom and dad are sitting right in front of me. She gave me up and didn't fight for me. But you guys fought for me on multiple occasions and made me feel loved. She never once tried to find me but you stayed out all night until you found me. I love you guys, and if you don't mind….I would like to stay." She said smiling.

"Well are you kidding?" Nathan asked sitting up.

"No, I don't want to leave."

I was crying as I pulled her into a hug not letting go for a while. I just smiled at her, tears glistening in both of our eyes, but Sam was home and she was _our girl._

The mailman came during all of this, so after our emotional 'reuniting' Nathan went out to get it, coming back in with a huge grin on his face only to show us the adoption papers, all that we had to do was sign them. Sam told us that this was really what she wanted before we signed them and put them in the mailbox to be sent to our lawyer to be finalized and then we would officially be her parents.

Sam had called up Rebecca and told her everything she told us, well not everything but she said she understood and was upset. But she only wanted the best for her.

Then my phone began to ring. It was still somewhat early on a Sunday, which was what surprised me to see that Peyton was calling, her and Jake had no kids why would they be up?

"Haley"

"Peyton what's up." She was upset

"Brooke is in the hospital, she passed out this morning. She was taken in an ambulance. I went and got Davis so Lucas could go but I don't know what's going on."

"We will meet you there in ten minutes." I said before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

**So updates may be happening more often now because of the deal I mad with ObssessivePrincess, check out her stuff because she is great, but DONT listen to whatever she is bound to say in her A/N about me being slow, in my defense I was tired and only half paying attention!**

**Oh and Go check out Opposites Attract by JodieSophiaMerryGold because its awesome and drop her a review ;)**

**So I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter so here it unfolds. And if you notice, I don't like Quinn very much, so sorry for those who do, I will explain more next A/N  
><strong>

**Also I am now on twitter so if you want me to tweet you leave a message in a review or p.m. me because i often give out spoilers to people on their!**

**Lastly, read and review. I got four reviews last chapter whihc was great feedback so thank you to those who reviewed :) But could we possibly get it to five.**

**I am rushing against the clock (thanks Ashley ;)) to post this so that will be all for this chapters a/n, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Luke" I said running down the hallway, Nathan and Sam close behind me.<p>

"She is okay" He assured me resting his hands on my shoulders "She was extremely dehydrated. She was up working all night list night on the line and hadn't eaten in forever and when I woke up with Davis at seven thirty she still hadn't gone to sleep and then she passed out. But the doctors say if she stays over night and keeps the I.V. in she will be fine."

"Oh Thank God" I said resting into Nathan's back.

"There's something else" He said pausing before smiling "She's pregnant."

"What?" I asked not believing him "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah" She just has to be more careful of what she does.

"Luke, that's awesome" I said hugging him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Hales" I pulled away so Nathan could give him a manly hug.

"Congrats Bro"

"Can I see her?" I asked excitedly.

"She is in room 204." I ran off down the hallway finally finding it skipping in. "Brookie"

"Tutor girl!" She said as I hugged her.

"I'm so glad your okay; don't ever do that to me again okay?"

"Okay" She said laughing, "So by your happiness I am guessing Lucas told you."

I nodded smiling "I am so excited Brooke, we are pregnant together, our kids will be like five months apart or something, and then Davis and this baby will be like a year and a half apart, this is going to be so great!"

"I know Hales, I am so excited, they will be going to school together and of course they will all be best friends I mean the Scott's know how to party and we can have play dates and I can babysit for you and you can babysit for me, well you already do that. It will be so great!" The excitement just beamed off of her.

"I know its early but do you have any name ideas yet, like from when you were pregnant with Davis?"

"Well we decided that we liked Davis and Bentley for boys, and Lucy, Caroline, and Colby for girls, so I will see what Lucas has to say but I love those names."

"They are so cute Brookie, if only it was that easy for me. Nathan and I decided what to name two of the babies, James and Lydia, but we just can't find another name that we like."

"So I was thinking about this ages ago, like back in high school, and I always thought you guys should name your daughter Nataley, like N-A-T from Nathan, and then A-L-E-Y from Haley." She said smiling.

"Brooke its perfect. I love you so much best friend." I hugged her. Everyone else soon joined us before we left to let Brooke get some rest. She was adamant about getting home soon to see her baby boy, and because the rehearsal dinner was in three days.

* * *

><p>I laid on the couch positioning Davis to sit on my stomach. I was watching him for the day and Lucas would pick him up tonight when he left the hospital, Nathan was playing a game of NBA Live with Sam.<p>

He was also practically murdering her in the process. But then again, every day of summer when we were fifteen he would play for at least three hours.

There was a knock at the door. I sent a pleading look to Nathan, I had just gotten comfortable. He smiled before pausing the game and going to answer the door. I laughed quietly when Sam unpaused the game and continued to play.

"Andy, hey come in man, what are you doing here?" Nathan said as I sat up to see Andy walking in.

They both walked around into the living room. "I have some news. I finally found Sam's father. There was nothing registered in his name so it took me a while but, he is in the Tree Hill County Jail."

I am pretty sure my jaw dropped, along with Sam's, at this. "What did he do?"

"Drunk driving, he has another year before he is released but he is allowed visitors."

"Oh" was all Sam said.

"Alright well then, I will be going. It's been nice to see you and hopefully I will talk to you soon." He said walking out.

"I want to see him." Was all she said before walking into the other room leaving Nathan and I both unsure.

* * *

><p>The next day Sam had kept asking us when she could go speak to her father enough that we caved. Nathan went with her as they talked a little then got dna sample and went to the drop it off at the hospital for a dna test to make sure that really was her father. I had gone to Brooke's because she was getting home from the hospital today, but I had to help her with last minute details for the wedding.<p>

Now, it was three days later and we had just arrived the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. We were the last ones to arrive. Sam had opted to go to Lucas and Brooke's house and watch Davis for the night. Peyton and Jake were seated across from Brooke and Lucas, Quinn and Clay were next to them.

Nathan pulled out the seat next to Brooke for me then pushed me in as he sat down next to me and across from Clay.

"Tutor Wife is late, what a shocker." Brooke said.

"Tutor Wife is preggers and needs to pee every five minutes since I have three babies jumping on my bladder like it's a trampoline." I joked with her.

"Touché" She said pointing at me.

The waiter came around and we all ordered our meals then gave us our ordered drinks. I lightly tapped my glass with my knife. "I would like to propose a toast, to two of my best friends, the night before their wedding. I wish for you to have the best marriage. I love you both" I said as everyone clanked their glasses together and drank.

We had light conversations for a half hour before Quinn cleared her throat. "So I have a little announcement" Quinn said then looked to Clay "I'm sorry to tell you this Clay, but I have found someone else, we have been dating for five months and he asked me to marry him. When I went to New York, he went too. And then on that week I said I stayed in Africa extra I was really with him. I love him. I am leaving you." She said as I dropped the fork in my hand and my jaw dropped. Clay looked as if she ripped his heart out. He pushed out his chair and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hales" Nathan said just looking at me.

"Go" I said as he ran out after Clay. "Quinn I need to talk to you please" I said leaving her to the corner of the room. The first thing I did was slap her across the face "I first cannot believe that you would do this to Brooke and Lucas on the night before their weddings. And I can't believe you would cheat on Clay like that, he treated you like a princess and this is what you do to him! How could you! You are not my sister. You are not the girl my mother raised. Mom would be ashamed of you I will never speak to you again and I hope that this is the last time I see you. If I ever do see you again, well it will be too soon" The anger just seething out of me as I left her and walked back to the table to see Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake gathering their things. "I am so sorry Brooke' I first said hugging her.

"It's okay, and it's not your fault, I just can't believe Quinn would do that to Clay, and no less in front of all of us."

"What do you say we head back to Nathan and I's and I will order some pizza?" I asked.

"I have been craving pizza, and….cookie dough ice cream." Brooke said with a smile.

"Well I ate all the ice cream so how about you and Peyton take her car and go to the store and pick some up. Jake, Lucas, and I will take Lucas' car and head back to my house but pick up Sam and Davis on the way. I will order the pizza on the way. Nathan probably took the car to chase after Clay."

"Okay" Peyton said.

"What about your sister?" Lucas asked as she approached the table nursing her red cheek with her hand.

"Leave her, for all I care she could walk the thirty miles, she is no longer my sister." I then walked out everyone following me.

* * *

><p>Nathan was at the house before us when I walked in her explained "He just wanted to be alone so I told him if he needed anything we were here."<p>

"Okay" I walked into his open arms "We were just going to watch a movie and eat pizza and ice cream. I don't want to think about it, not tonight." A half hour later when Nathan and I were on an oversized chair, me sitting in between his legs as he lazily stroked my stomach. Peyton and Jake were cuddling on the love seat, Sam laying on the floor, and Brooke was laying down on the couch, her head on Lucas lap as he stroked her hair, I sent Brooke a crooked smile "Some rehearsal dinner huh?"

"It was the best night Hales, because I had all my best friend with me." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad my horrible ex sister didn't screw your night up at least." I said sighing as my heartfelt for Clay.

* * *

><p>Peyton and Jake had just left, not even five minutes ago, when there was a knock at the door. My first instinct was that someone forgot something. I walked behind Nathan as he opened the door.<p>

"Hey man can I stay here tonight?" Clay said looking weary at the door with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Sure man, you can take the guest room right down the hall."

"Thanks, I don't want to be alone anymore, I threw all Quinn's stuff on the law before writing a note saying I wanted her out by tomorrow morning." He said with a sad smile.

"It's going to get better Clay, I promise." I assured him, giving him a quick hug. "Alright well it has been a long day so I am heading to bed, but you two should fire up the playstation for a round of NBA Live."

Clay looked to Nathan "I'll be the Lakers"

"Sure, make me the Knicks, you go ahead and turn it on I will be in in a minute." I walked with Nathan to the kitchen as he grabbed two beers and placing them on the counter "Thanks for doing this baby, I think he needs something to take his mind off of it."

"Hey" I said grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him into me "He is my friend too and you are one of his best friends. He needs you right now and even if it's as simple as that it helps him. So just understand what an amazing guy you are Nathan Scott."

"You know you're pretty amazing yourself Haley James" He said with a smirk as if we were back in high school. It made my heart swoon as if I was sixteen again.

I pulled him by his shirt again so his lips were against mine "Its Scott, you called me Haley James, its Haley" I kissed him "James" I kissed him again before whispering against his lips "Scott." I said then kissing him once more. "Now you get out there. I will just be missing you in our bedroom, who knows I may even sleep naked." I joked as he smirked at me again looking me up and down. "Nathan!" I playfully hit him. "You go play your games, and I will be sleeping alone in our bed until you join me and our children. But we will be fine till then, won't we babies because Uncle Clay needs Daddy right now." I said looking down at my stomach.

Nathan kneeled down, lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach gently. "Night Babies, I love you" Then he got back up and kissed me, "Night Haley, I love you too."

"I am going to do some light reading so I might be up when you're done."

"You mean like last night?" I blushed. I had planned to start reading another book on parenthood and feel asleep five pages in, Nathan was working on something in the nursery and when he came in he saw me asleep and the book had fallen on my face, yet that hadn't woken me.

"Alright, so I might still be awake. But anyway, Night Babe, I love you." I kissed him before he took the beers and headed into the den. I stood in the kitchen for a moment before I heard Nathan say "Wait how do you have six points already?"

Nathan was right, I was asleep before he crawled into be an hour later, but at least I put the book down first before I feel asleep. The next morning at breakfast all you heard was Clay complaining that his controller was broken and that Nathan had did something to his team when he went to the bathroom, but for the moment, Clay was back to his usual self.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is another update, you all must love ObsessivePrincess for the motivation for me to update :) But once again, don't listen to her because something bad is coming about me in her A/N and I don't know what it is, but LIES people she is telling all LIES! ;) Oh and a shout out to her because a storyline she 'inspired' is in here so some credit to you!**

**And if any of you read WWBWB (which is awesome btw, just sayinnnng and if you don't welll... YOU SHOULD!) I left a review and said the following and I don't know if Ashley will post in her A/N that I said it, tell me if you agree -** **"Babe why don't you go put some pants on?" code for-Nathan go get pants on because I don't trust my sister not to jump your naked, hot, shirtless body because I know I would any day ;)**

**You may think i talk a lot about her and Jodiesophiamerrygold, but its because their my frienddssss, I FINALLY GOT SOME AND IM SO PROUD :) haha just kidding, but make sure to read their stuff because its great.**

**But I got many different people saying that a) they love Quinn or b) they hate her, but I wanted to say why I don't like her... I guess I feel that she has a dumb storyline all the time, think about it, Jamie's somewhat nanny, or she is always doing random things for people that don't matter for the course of the story, or she is walking around half naked. I mean if they want us to like her give her a good storyline, I guess I don't like her because her character is stupid and I think its a waist of screen time when we could have been seeing more Naley, or Brulain 3 BUT don't get me wrong, I LOVE Shantel, I think she is an inspiration and sends a great message to people about true beauty.**

**But anyway here are some reply to reviews, and remember if you have a twitter tell me what it is. And if you want a preview, either review or p.m. And please review no matter if its short, which is fine, or long, which I love alot 3, it means something to me :)  
><strong>

Naley12- thanks so much, and I love that you love it considering you inspired HYIMA to begin with! And get writing girl because I want more chapter from you for that new story of yours ;)

Kaya17tj-I haven't talked/heard from you in a while, so that HAS to change, and yes that was very fun to write consider, as you may have read above, I don't like her either :)

Godschildtweety-you are always their to make me smile, no matter what I post no matter if it is utter crap you still review so thank you very much it is greatly appreciated :)

afjaldjf-I wished you had signed in so I could have replied but I guess you either took a page from my book and didn't sign in because you were too lazy (which is okay because I do it allll the time :)) or you don't have an account which is okay because we can have conversations this way, thanks for replying it means alot and i don't want to ruin anything for you but something you mentioned might happen, just saying ;)

And lastly Ashley- I forgot to say in my reply to your SUPER LONG review, which i loved btw, but rushing was kinda fun and exhilarating (thats one of my vocab words for the week, go me!) and I was like, I gotta write super quick come on type fast, lets go lets go! Haha i was like talking to myself, oops, I am really not thatttt crazy, maybe just a tad! Anyway, talk to you soon when I review and when you review :) Oh an wait til you see the dad storyline...interesting...and well you know how you hoped for no more Renee...welll...wait and see darling ;)

**Soooo after that super long A/N:**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooke and Lucas had gotten married and were currently in Fiji, Davis was with Jake and Peyton because Brooke didn't want to put any more stress on my shoulders as my due date got closer and closer.<p>

Quinn had moved out of Clay's place and into an apartment downtown, while Clay decided he could not live in that beach house anymore so he put it up for sale and has moved closer to us and the office.

The hospital called for Sam about the DNA Test, Ryder Housin, was not Sam's biological father, she had the feeling the Rebecca knew that too.

_Sam stormed into the diner, me following behind her. "Rebecca!" She shouted it was three o'clock and from my experience at the café, the deadest time of the day. There were two customers. "Who is he, who is my real father because you lied to me about Ryder, so who is my real father!" She shouted walking right up to her._

_When Sam walked in she must have scared Rebecca seeing a broken plate and a crumbled piece of pie lying on the floor._

"_You knew didn't you, you knew he wasn't my real father, so what's the big secret, jus tell me his name and stop playing games!"_

"_Levi Gabrilson." She whispered looking down._

"_What, speak up."_

"_Levi Gabrilson." She said more loudly._

"_Thank you" Sam said turning around grabbing my hand and leading me out._

"_Wait, what, I wanted a piece of pie." I complained only to hear her mumble something about me always wanting something to eat before saying "We'll stop at Karen's."_

And Vivian called me telling me she wanted to talk, so we met at Karen's.

_I walked in looking around and not seeing Vivian yet so I sat down in a booth as one of the waitresses approached me. "Hey Haley, what can I get you." Colby asked, she was new at the café but already knew me well by the amount of times I stopped by._

"_I will just take a lemonade for now but thanks." She wrote that down before walking to the back, it was pretty crowded today, which surprised me considering it was almost three and normally the lunch rush was over._

_I reached into my purse pulling out my phone to see a text from Nathan 'Now remember, keep your cool and don't get into any fights, I know you think you can take her, but let's not test that one out' I had to smile at his overprotectiveness._

"_What's so funny?" Vivian asked as I looked up to see her sliding into the booth._

"_Nothing." I brushed off "Now why did you want to talk?"_

"_You certainly like getting to the point. Well last week I was almost in a car accident and I saw my life flash before my eyes and I didn't like what I saw. So my first reaction was that I quit my job so I could spend more time with the kids, and then I called up Sam and apologized to her along with Brooke, and Ava. Lastly was you, I'm so sorry for everything I said and did Hales, I just, I think I was jealous of you. It was that when I was your age that my life was as put together and perfect as yours is. You see the reason I really organized that family reunion was because Peter and I had been fighting all the time and I could just see my marriage falling apart and I didn't want it to happen so I tried to take my mind off of it. It's no excuse for how I acted, but I was really on edge. Peter and I have been going to counseling and things have gotten better. I'm just hoping that you will forgive me because, well because I love you Hales and I would love to be part of your life."_

_I just looked at her shaking my head and standing up quickly as she mimicked me. I pulled her in for a hug "I missed you Vivvy."_

"I am so sorry I am home so late Baby" Nathan said walking into the house at nine o'clock. "Clay had been depressed lately so I told him to take a few days off to clear his head so things have been swamped, but how about you stop in for lunch tomorrow?" Nathan flashed his baby blues at me and all my anger subsiding. I had off tomorrow seeing as only the seniors had to come in, and I did not have any seniors

"How could I say no to you?" I asked.

"What was for dinner?" He asked grabbing a beer after his stressful day.

"Macaroni with olives, red peppers, eggplant, and feta cheese." I said my mouth watering at the thought. I reached in the fridge for my leftovers.

"Oh….yum" He said unenthusiastic like me, trying to not hurt my feelings. He had been on the opposite end once, telling me that was disgusting after one of my cravings and boy did I go psycho on him pulling out the cards 'pregnant with your children' 'always needing to pee' 'looking like a whale' and 'weird cravings'. Never again would he say that, he learned his lesson once.

"But Sam ate popcorn chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans." I pulled out a plate of leftovers for him. He grabbed it kissed my cheek and threw it in the microwave as my macaroni finished.

"Thanks baby, how was your day?"

"Wonderful, I dealt with moody teenagers, my feet are killing me, and I think I am actually getting fatter by the minute."

"Good because the bigger you get the stronger and healthier are children are going to be."

"Yeah, and the larger their cranium will be that I have to push out of me." I said as my mood swings kicked in. "Sorry"

"Its, okay, but you know if I could do this for you I would in a heartbeat." He said.

"Sure, the typical line all guys use." We both took our food into the living room as Nathan sat on one end of the couch and I sprawled out on the other end. When Nathan was done I saw him put his plate down and instantly start massaging my feet. "Ahh" I moaned. Nathan would often do this at nights when we would watch TV together. "Thanks baby"

"It's the least I can do." He said smiling at me. "So have you thought of a name for our other little girl?" He asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Actually I have, Brooke and I were talking the other day, and she gave me the perfect name. What about Nataley, but spelling it N-A-T-A-L-E-Y, because it has Nathan and Haley in it."

He took a minute to think before smiling again "I like it!"

"Good because I really did, and I thought that if you didn't I would be upset and that I might have named her it anyway, but I don't have to worry about that now, so good." I rambled as he chuckled at me. "Nathan, Haley, Sam, Jamie, Lydia, and Nataley Scott. It's perfect, a year ago we were hoping to be parents to one baby and in like less than three months we will be parents to four."

"Crazy right?" I said laughing.

"Where is Sam by the way? I haven't seen her since I got home."

"I assigned a five page paper today and if she knew what was good for her, she is working on it now." He simply chuckled. "So did Andy say anything about this Levi guy?"

"He said he would look into it but on his initial search he didn't find anything. What are the odds that he is actually like a good guy and not in jail or doesn't do drugs."

"Not likely considering the other guy that Rebecca dated." I sighed.

"So what do you want for lunch tomorrow?" I asked,

"How about whatever you're eating minus all your extra toppings and stuff." He joked.

* * *

><p>I walked into the office holding a pizza box, Renee wasn't at her desk like usual so I set the box on the filing cabinet before walking and looking in Nathan office. Nathan was saying something and she began to laugh then she said something to make him smile up at her. Her attitude just looked like she was flirting with him, and he was being a typical guy and being oblivious.<p>

"Knock Knock" I said walking into the room as if I just got there.

"Hey Baby" Nathan said walking around Renee to kiss me and give me a hug. Renee suddenly became unhappy "How are our babies doing."

"They are moving, a lot. So where do you want to eat, I was thinking the park down the street would be nice since its beautiful out."

"Why don't we just eat in the conference room, and you could get to know Renee."

"I don't think there's enough pizza, I brought one and you like to eat at least three pieces, and who knows how many I will eat." I said trying to get away from this girl.

"Oh it's okay I brought my own lunch, I'm trying not to eat carbs" She said just looking at me. Yeah I'm fat and proud because I'm pregnant and how do you not eat carbs?

"So its settled, here you to go ahead in and I will just finish this up real quick."

I started walking towards the conference room grabbing the pizza on the way. There was a long table with chairs on each side. I sat in the second one, as did Renee on the other side, she pulled out the chair next to her, as if Nathan would sit there. Was she crazy, Nathan is my husband he is not going to sit next to her when I am right here. No one spoke until Nathan came in, as predicted he sat next to me wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

"So did you know Renee went to Tree Hill, two years before us." Nathan said.

"Oh do you remember a Taylor James?" I asked.

"Oh that slut slept with my boyfriend."

"That 'slut' is my sister and she isn't like that anymore." I turned to Nathan "Tay called on my way over here, she said that they had a doctor's appointment today and they saw the baby for the first time. Remember how magical that was."

Nathan nodded with a smile "I can't wait for that to happen again, I mean when you're pregnant again." I just looked at him

"Yeah well we will see how that goes after I give birth to these ones." I said gesturing to my stomach. Nathan always said he wanted a big family.

"So you want more than four kids Nathan?" Renee asked.

"Hales and I have always talked about a big family, she came from one, but it was just me and my brother and we didn't speak for years so I always wanted a bunch of siblings because it was always so lonely."

"It was never quiet in the James house, I remember having to lock myself in the basement to get any kind of quiet." I said laughing at the memory. Then I informed Renee "I have three brothers and three sisters"

"Wow, I had a brother and a sister and I thought that was enough." She said laughing.

Then Renee continued to flirt with Nathan right in front of me, but he must not have realized and didn't think anything of it. It was making me sick, I have to get out of here. "Listen Nate, I'm not feeling to great so I'm just going to go home okay, rest it off."

Nathan instantly stood up with me as his hands flew to my stomach. "Are you okay?"

"You know morning sickness, it isn't just in the morning and the doctor says it can appear all throughout the pregnancy."

"Are you sure because you know what the doctor said."

"I know what the doctor said" She said mentioning that if I had any pains we had to get to the hospital immediately "It's just what I get for putting anchovies and pineapple on a pizza. I will see you at home tonight and I promise I will call if anything changes." I gave him a chaste kiss before walking out of the office quickly.

* * *

><p>When Nathan got home that night at seven o'clock, two hours later than normal, but two hours early that last night, I was still pretty disgusted and angry. I sat on the couch this time eating a cut up apple dipped in chocolate sauce watching another reality show knowing Nathan hated them so hopefully he would just kiss me, ask how I was feeling before heading off to the den to watch basketball highlights.<p>

And I was right, I didn't feel like talking at the moment, but I needed too. I couldn't just set it aside. So as he was headed out of the room I spoke "Aren't you going to talk about this afternoon?"

He turned around and knit his brows together "What do you mean?"

"I mean did you say anything to Renee after I left about how she was blatantly flirting with you, no less in front of your wife."

"Hales, I'm sure she wasn't flirting with me."'

Was he really that blind. "She was flirting with you when I got their and the entire time I was there, I didn't feel sick from the food, I felt sick from her because that disgusted me."

"Hales, you don't know what you're talking about, she wasn't flirting with me. Were just friends, not even friends actually."

"Oh yes she was Nathan and you are just….BLIND! She was flirting and you know it." I said getting up.

"You hormones are just in overdrive and are making you insecure." He said shaking his head.

"No they are not, this isn't pregnant Haley speaking, its Haley Scott, ya know Your WIFE and Renee was flirting. If this is just my hormones than how would you feel if I don't know, maybe a student was flirting with me, I mean they wouldn't because I am obviously not attractive and a cow, but if they were you would act the same. Actually, you would punch the guy and then confront me. Whatever" I said brushing my shoulder against him as I walked by "Ass"

I walked into our room and locked the door behind me. I could hear him following me and then turn the door knob "Really Hales!"

"You can get back in here, when you fire Renee" I shouted through the door.

I realized it was way too early to go to sleep, unless I wanted to be up at three a.m. and even if I was tired, I wouldn't be able to sleep without Nathan their and knowing that we were fighting. So I curled up in our bed with a book on motherhood and got ready for the long night ahead of me.

* * *

><p>"Nathan are you awake?" I whispered as I stood in the doorway of the guest room, it was nearly midnight.<p>

"No" he mumbled before sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said rushing over to him I sat myself on his lap as best as I could as he wrapped his arms around me. "I know she is a good assistant and it took a while to find one but she just, doesn't give me a good vibe"

"It's okay, I will start looking for another, but until I do I need her. But I promise if anything happens, I would tell you, you know that. I love you and I'm sorry for what I said."

"I know"

"What do you say we go back to sleep, in our bed." I looked at him "What do you want me to make this time?" He had gotten used to my midnight cravings.

"A hamburger with olives on it and some chocolate sauce too." He made a face of disgust before he helped me off the bed. He walked towards the kitchen while I walked back to our room still feeling a little unsettled.

* * *

><p>"Samantha Rae Walker Scott!" I shouted as i heard her come rambling down the stairs and Nathan then walked into the kitchen with me.<p>

"What?" She asked frazzled.

"Our phone bill is normally 100 dollars, why is it 400!" I asked throwing the bill in the air only for her to catch.

"Well you see, when i went to that party last week my friend asked to borrow my phone to call her mom and then she walked away with it. I didn't find her for a half hour. I found out later she was on the internet and used up all the texts messages we paid for and then this week people kept texting me, and I didn't know how to tell you so I am so sorry." She said looking down.

"Its okay, just don't let it happen again, and if it does tell us before we get the bill." Nathan said as she nodded and walked away.

"Its okay, Nathan that's three _hundred _dollars, it is not okay!" I said flustered.

"Hales, calm down. Its just your hormones." He said trying to be calm until he saw my face. it must have been bright red as he ran off quickly.

"Nathan Royal Scott!"

* * *

><p>Brooke, Taylor, and Peyton had all come over this afternoon so Brooke could tell us about her honeymoon. I was rubbing my stomach while I saw Brooke subconsciously doing it as well, and Taylor's hand occasionally dropped down to her stomach. Taylor had been more calm recently since they found Derek and he was in jail. She had been having nightmares prior but the day she found out, they went away. "So Peyt, when are you and Jake going to have a baby?"<p>

She rolled her eyes, Brooke and I were always asking always getting a 'I don't know'.

"Yeah ?" Brooke said. We also were always wondering when they were going to get married.

"Honestly, I don't know if I even want kids and Jake and I are still a little rocky after he found out when we broke up I dated Julian for a month. He doesn't know how I could date anyone else."

"What are you talking about Peyton, you have always wanted kids." Brooke said questioning her words.

She sighed "Alright, its Jake that isn't sure, and I don't want them yet, maybe in like three or four years but the record company is just getting on its feet and Tric will be opening soon, it's just not a good time."

"Well when you do want him, if he still isn't sure just 'forget' to take your birth control and then once he is looking at the sonogram and holding baby Jagelski in his arms he will know that he wants kids."

"Brooke!" I scolded. "Lying isn't the answer."

"Well Mason and I didn't know if we wanted kids but once I got pregnant everything changed. We were so excited and just in that moment everything changed." Taylor weighed in.

"I don't know what I would do without Davis. He is my world."

"What about marriage?" Taylor asked.

"We have talked about it a few times but he isn't ready for the commitment."

"Are you?" I said asking the more important question.

"I really haven't thought much about it guys, it doesn't matter as long as I have Jake with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**So another update just because ObessivePrincess is a writing genius! So go check out Whatever will be will be! And everyone go read the final chapter of Opposites Attract by Jodiesophiamerrygold because she is spectacular! **

**Theirs not much to say about this chapter except for the Jeyton storyline that just came into play :) And Ashley you were somewhat close in your guess, well kinda ;) And you were hoping crazy Renee wasn't going to be in the story, but she is gonna stay a while :)**

**Review Replies:**

Naley12- thank you so much it means alot to me, I read the next chapter of LTMH but I haven't had a chance to review yet but it was reallllly good :) Oh and do you have a twitter?

Ashley-I realized you did review and I didn't pm you about it so that was why I thought you did, haha. No he wasn't shocker right? I love popcorn chicken tooo! You remind me of me, like rewritting a ton of it into my review, but i love it and i love that you love it! And wait til you see what I have planned for Jeyton :)

Godschildtweety-Haha, well Ashley and Jodie and I's relationships are interesting, and funny. And thank you so much because it makes my day when I read something like this, and I don't know if you read Sparks Fly but I was considering re writing it, but the original would stay up.

** So here is the chapter please read and review to let me know how you feel, along with if you have any storyline ideas please tell me :)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That afternoon Brooke decided that we should go out to lunch, even though I wasn't really up for it there was no fighting her. The waiter was leading us down a halfway and into a room I had never seen before, why didn't he just seat us out front there were plenty of open tables, he opened the door only for me to see all my friends as they shouted "Surprise"<p>

I turned to Brooke Peyton and Taylor "You guys threw me a baby shower" I was tearing up as I hugged them all. I saw Sam, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Mason, Clay, some people from work, some of our old high school friends, Millie, Karen, Lily, Mia, Erin, Rebecca, and lastly Renee.

"Here come sit down." Brooke said ushering me over to the table where Nathan, Sam, Lucas, Jake, Mason, and Clay were, with four empty seats. First we ate lunch, then we had this very yummy cake.

Then we played a bunch of different games baby hot potato and pin the binky on the baby. And then some gross game Taylor made us all play where you had to smell a warm diaper and tell what was in it.

It was then present time and Nathan and I received so many wonderful things, I made sure to thank everyone for everything before I caught Renee trying to flirt with Nathan again, he must have realized and tried to get away as quick as possible. I saw her headed for the bathroom so I made up the excuses that I needed to go and followed her. I 'ran' behind her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"Hi Haley"

"Listen Renee, you stay away from my husband, I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work. Nathan and I love each other very much, I trust him and know he would never cheat on me so you should stop trying to get with him, because he is not interested in you. I don't know why you even came because I don't want you here. So leave."

"I want my gift back then!" She said ripping her arm away.

"I will mail it to you because I don't want my children anywhere near anything you have to do with. Now go!"

I said as she stormed out. I went back to the party which was in full swing. I took my seat next to Nathan again as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked.

I curled my head into his neck. "I am now." Then someone burst through the doors. A thin woman, who couldn't be older than twenty-five, with dark hair, wearing all black with a baby on her hip. Jake approached her.

"Nicki?"

"Hi Jakie, the woman working at your record company told me where you were." Peyton now had joined him. I stood up along with Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas walking over to them.

"Let's not do this here Nicki." Jake said.

"Why not Jake, what are you hiding that you can't say to our closest friends." Peyton asked getting suspicious.

"Peyton, please don't do this here, you and Brooke put so much work into this and you don't want to ruin it, let's get out of here and I will tell you everything."

"No, Jake I want to hear it and I want to know what's going on now!" She argued.

"Okay" Nicki said. "Well back in senior year of college when you and Jake broke up, we hooked up and I didn't tell him, but I got pregnant. Jake meet your daughter, Jenny." She said as Peyton dropped the glass she was holding and every eye in the place was going from Jake, to Jenny, to Nicki, to Peyton.

"What…" He shuddered out.

Peyton ran out of the room as fast as she could. Brooke looked to me. "I can't run. Call me when you catch up with her." I said as she went after her. Lucas turned to Jake and punched him before going with Brooke. Peyton had told Jake she needed a break because everything was happening so soon so fast. They were back together in a week.

"Get out." I said quietly looking down,

"Haley" Jake said.

"I said get out! Peyton is one of my best friends and you had the guts to sleep with someone else while you were on a little break! I can't believe you, get out!" Jake, Nicki, and Jenny walked out of the room as Taylor approached me.

"I know you want to get out of here, so go, I will have everybody leave, Sam, Mason, and I will clean up and pack up all the presents and then come back to the house." I gave her a quick hug before grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him out of the room. We didn't speak, neither of us had anything to say. I called up Brooke, she had brought Peyton to her house, I had Nathan drop me off as he and Lucas went to find Jake. Brooke was holding a sobbing Peyton, I sat down on the other side of her.

"We were just on a break, how could he sleep with someone else?" She managed to get out. "He told me he didn't want kids and now he has one, with someone else."

"I know honey, I know" I said stroking her hair.

Brooke and I probably wouldn't help her much considering we were both pregnant and we both secretly knew, she wanted a baby. Brooke had two, I had three and Peyton had none, that were hers anyway. And even Taylor was pregnant before her. We sat there for an hour with her before Jake finally showed up and she went home with him to talk.

LINEBREAK

I tried to lift myself to sit on his desk gently because he did not want me helping out but I couldn't lift myself solely using my arms, suddenly I felt two hands on my hips that lifted me up and placed me on the desk. I looked up to see Nathan smirking at me then he began to laugh. "Don't even Nathan Scott, I am pregnant with your children which did not allow me to do that." We were at the office packing up, since the company had grown and Nathan and Clay were getting more and more clients they decided to hire a few more employees which meant they needed a bigger office. Clay, Renee, and Sam were all here packing up files and everything that has been accumulated in a year and a half.

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" He said sweetly, he knew my hormones have been out of wack recently and he has been trying everything to keep me happy. I pointed to my lips as he kissed me.

"Child in the room" Sam said making her entrance known with Renee behind her.

"Your fifteen." Nathan said disappointed that out small make out session got cut short.

"We should get back to packing anyway. What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Go home and rest, your eight months pregnant with triplets."

"How is she supposed to get home genius, she can't fit behind the wheel and I don't have my license." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess you have to stay before one of us can take a break."

"Its fine, really, I feel great no back aches or swollen ankles. None of the joys of pregnancies kicked in today. See I am fine" I said jumping of the desk but stumbling a little bit before getting my balance and laughing a little.

Nathan quickly hoped of the desk and grabbed me to make sure I was stable "Watch it super Haley" Nathan said pulling me close to him.

"But really get back to work, we are all right. But we won't be if we are late for dinner tonight at Brooke's, she will kill us." Nathan's eyes went wide "You forgot we were going over Brooke's for dinner didn't you."

"I'm sorry, its just we were trying to find a new office I promised people we would go out to celebrate finally finding one." He really did look sorry.

"Well if its Clay, I don't think he would be up to partying." He was still trying to get over my sister.

"Well Renee was going to come out with us too."

"Oh, well could you do it another night?"

"I don't think Brooke would mind, it might be good for her to be familiar with the gang."

"But it's all couples, so she may get bored. Plus who knows what's going on with Jake and Peyton, Brooke has been calling her but she either ignores the call or if she asks about it Peyton avoids the subject. But she did say that they were coming, so who knows."

"What about Sam?" Nathan questioned, come on don't you get that I don't want her there.

"Aunt Brooke let me invite Jack so I didn't have to be part of your snooze fest." She must have seen the look in my eyes as I smiled at her.

"Plus I think it may be dull for her because it's six good friends, two teenagers, and two babies. I knew if I were single and twenty five that's not how I would want to spend my Friday night."

"Can we reschedule then Renee?" He asked as she looked up from packing.

"Oh sure, I actually forgot about it" she tried to play off but I saw right through her.

"Oh and Sam, remember that you volunteered to watch Davis next Friday." I informed her.

"I know"

"It will be good, you will get a little experience before the babies come." I said, hoping she liked watching Davis, because we would need a lot of help over the next year.

"You know Hales, maybe we should watch him because we could use the experience." Nathan suggested.

"You mean the five years of baby sitting my siblings kids isn't enough, and it sounds like your trying to get out of going to Peyton's grand re-opening of Tric" Peyton had just taken over Tric from Karen, who had wanted to just focus on the café, and she was having a new management type of night and we were all going to celebrate. I was going to be the opening act.

"I just, don't know if I is good for you to go out and party. Or to be performing." I walked around and sat on his lap, since he was sitting at his desk.

"I worked it all out with Peyt, I will be sitting on a stool and she will have someone come out to play the guitar so I don't have to, and the house band will be their too. Plus I doubt we will stay long, but we will just hang out around the bar most of the time so I can sit down. We will all be fine." I said as I placed mine over his which was on my stomach.

A half hour later I was trying to pack up Nathan's trophies but I couldn't reach the ones on the lower shelf when I tried to bend over. "Hales babe, why don't you just sit down." Nathan and Renee were both filing last minute papers from his desk before the cabinet got moved.

"If I sit down, I won't be able to get up. And bending over isn't very easy these days." He came over and helped me sit down on the ground before squatting next to me.

"I will help you up, don't worry about it because bending over hurts your back." I gave him a thankful smile as he placed a hand on my stomach and one of the babies kicked hard.

"Ouch."

"I felt that one." Nathan said with a smile.

"They always move around and kick when they hear your voice."

"Daddy's girls and boy already."

"And what am I chopped liver, I only carried them around for eight months."

"A human incubator." Nathan joked as I hit him.

LINEBREAK

"Why do you have so many stairs." I said out of breath when we walked into the house.

"Sorry, I'll work on that one." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Any word on Peyton and Jake?" I asked plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Jeyton are coming, but I don't know anything about their situation or if they are even Jeyton anymore."

"Lucas?" Nathan just asked shifting the weight between his feet.

"He is out back grilling since I burnt the chicken we were supposed to have." She frowned "He banned me from the kitchen."

"Its okay" I said trying not to laugh. Nathan tried to with hold laughing not to hurt her feelings as he walked out. Sam sat across from us instantly introducing Jack to Davis while they played with him.

Then I zoned out for a minute. "Hales, Hales, you their Hales?" Brooke said as i then saw her waving her hands in front of my face. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Actually, I was thinking about when I told you I was pregnant." I smiled at her.

"Gosh I was so corny" Brooke said laughing.

"Its was cute thought," Brooke had looked dead into my eyes, as they filled with tears and said "Were gonna be moms together" And in that moment we both started crying before I could even tell her I was having twins.

"What made you think of that?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I was thinking of You and then Jake and Peyton and Jenny, and my thoughts are kinda scattered now. And as if on cue Jake and Peyton then walked in carrying a sleeping Jenny.

"Hi guys" Jake said hushed as I nodded.

"You can put her in Davis' crib for now." Brooke said as Jake made a b-line for it and Peyton sat down next to us.

"So how have things been?" I asked.

"It's a hard thing to get over, that he has a child with another woman, but when I look at Jenny it all just disappears. We worked it out and he wants to explain himself to you all tonight." We simply nodded give her a small smile as Jake asked Nathan and Lucas to come inside. We sat quietly as he rested his arms on his knees, sitting on the couch next to Peyton.

"It was the night we had gotten into a fight I had gone out to a bar to get drunk, there were guys flirting with girls all around me and at that time there was a rapist on campus. To make a long story short, I intercepted a drink that was supposed to be for someone else, met Nicki and you get what happened next. I never told Peyton because if she knew, it would have killed her. She never told me she was pregnant, her name is Jenny. The reason Nicki came is because she doesn't want her anymore, she doesn't have the money and to be honest she would rather be out partying than at home with her. So she will move in with Peyton and I while Nicki goes back to Georgia."

"I'm sorry for kicking you out." I said as he smiled.

"I know why you did it Hales and its fine."

Lucas got up playfully hitting Jake on the back "I'm very relieved but I have to get back to the steaks."

"Wait, I thought we were having chic.." I quickly elbowed Peyton in the ribs "Oww, what was that for Haley?" She said looking at me as I just looked down shaking my head and chuckling.

"I burned it." Brooke said looking down as Peyton stifled a giggle.

"Oh." She said quietly before there was an awkward silence and she looked to me. "I never told you who you were opening for Friday night." She paused for dramatic effect. "Adele."

I froze "Like the singer Adele, like my idol? Are you serious this is so awesome. How did you get Adele? I am going to be opening for Adele! Peyton this is amazing! Do you think I could meet her?" I said so excited, Peyton was laughing at me, as was Brooke.

"I think I can arrange something."

LINEBREAK

"So tonight the lovely Adele is gracing us with her presence. But for now you guys get me!" I paused as they laughed. "My name is Haley Scott and I have three different songs for you tonight. I hope you all have a great night…and here we go this one is called The Right Time."

Hold me

A little bit closer

Tell me where you want me

Where you want me

We can write

A story in the sunrise

We can tell the legions of the sea

Legions of the sea

We'll tell them

The story goes that you and I will make it

The story goes that nothing will break this

The story goes that forever is in our hearts

When everything is lovely

When everything is fine

It's the right time

To hold on to you

When everything is broken

When everything's all wrong

It's the right time

To hold on to you

It's always the right time

To hold on to you

Whisper your name in the moonlight

Display the portrait of who you are

(Portrait of who you are)

Capture the dreams

Of our future

Command the heavens

To follow through

The heavens

To follow through

Tell them

The story goes that you and I will make it

The story goes that nothing will break this

the story goes that forever is in our hearts

When everything is lovely

When everything is fine

It's the right time

To hold on to you

When everything is broken

When everything's all wrong

It's the right time

To hold on to you

It's always the right time

To hold on to you

We never have to wonder

Where we went wrong

We're making our own way

Well none of this will crumble

If we keep believing

(Believing)

When everything is lovely

When everything is fine

It's the right time

To hold on to you

When everything is broken

When everything's all wrong

It's the right time

To hold on to you

It's always the right time

To hold onto you

It's always the right time

To hold on to you

Everyone applauded as I smiled "And my next one is the sweetest thing."

Baby when you kiss me

Like I made you miss me

Even though I'm dancing

In your arms

Baby when we go slow

Like the radio so

Tender when they call

And love is on the line

I'm so glad youre mine

And when I close my eyes

All I can see

Is your smiling face

Loving me

And I don't know if I told you

You can't go 'til I've told you

That I think you are

The sweetest thing

I love it when you whisper

I can hardly help it

Want to tell you things

I should never confess

Baby when you touch me

Sends a shiver through me

To you I surrender

For all my life

I feel so amazed

When you're not near

Cause baby I would wait forever

Just to see your face

And I don't know if I told you

(I don't know if I told you)

You can't go 'til I've told you

(You can't go 'til I've told you)

That I think you are

You touch my hand

Oh here I'll show you

Well do it again

It's like I told you

That I think you are

The sweetest thing

I don't know if I told you

(I don't know if I told you)

You can't go 'til I've told you

(You can't go 'til I've told you)

That I think you are

I don't know if I told you

(I don't know if I told you)

You can't go 'til I've told you

(You can't go 'til I've told you)

That I think you are

The sweetest thing

Oh I think you are

The sweetest thing

"And to wrap it up, here is my last song, Feel This." Once I was done I thanked the audience before running into Nathans open arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Only three reviews this chapter but that was okay and I think you all will loveeeeee this chapter. And everyone go check out Whatever Will Be Will Be, and the last chapter of Opposites Attract by Jodiesophiamerrygold because its awesome!**

**Godschildtweety-thanks for reviewing again!**

**Ashley-I never gave much thought to who invited her but of course you do ;) Hot potato is a game that is kinda dumb but interesting. What the heck is a twonk? I love that your so angry but then with the whole pending storyline thing, your such a hypocrite :) haha just kidding...maybe. Well then I guess you won't like the first part much but in one of my stories I will have to incorporate Cheryl Col.e just for you and Jodie. Anyway I will let you read what I taunted you with, and I will go read WWBWB!**

**JJWonderland-Thanks for reviewing even if it was short ;) Just wait til you see what happens this chapter, and Adele is back :) **

**SO I hope you like it, read review (Especially REVIEW!) and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I had been staring at Adele in awe as she sang her amazing songs, Hometown Glory, Turning Tables, Set Fire To The Rain, Take It All, Rumor Has It, One and Only, Lovesong, Chasing Pavements, and Rolling in the Deep. She gathered her breath before taking the microphone in her hands once more. "So our opening talent just blew me away. Now that is talent unlike most of the people in L.A. who are all digitalized and a little birdie told me that these last two songs of mine that I am going to sing are your favorites, so I would like to invite you on stage to sing one of them with me. So Haley James Scott, come on up." My jaw dropped, my idol just invited me to sing with her. Nathan tapped me knocking me out of my daze as I then proceeded to run onto the stage. She moved away from the microphones as she started talking to me.<p>

"So Haley, the last two songs of the night are Make You Feel My Love, and Someone Like You. Which one would you like to sing?" My heart was racing.

"Make You Feel My Love" She smiled before giving me a few pointers of where to sing before the music started.

**Haley:**

When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

**Both:**

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

**Adele:**

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,

But I would never do you wrong.

I've known it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

**Both:**

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,

I'd go crawling down the avenue.

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea

And on the highway of regret.

Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

**Haley:**

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.

Nothing that I wouldn't do.

Go to the ends of the Earth for you,

To make you feel my love

I gave her a quick hug before running off the stage again and she began to sing Someone Like You.

My night couldn't get any better, nothing could get me down…..Except for that one face I passed on my way back to the table.

"You invited her!" I shouted at Nathan. "You know how I feel about Renee and you invited her!" He stood up and tried to touch me. "Don't!" I warned. "There is no other way she would have came unless you invited her. She flirts with you all the time, and you just let it happen. I didn't want to even tell you, but I saw her hanging all over you when I was singing Feel This but I pushed it out of my head saying he loves me and he wouldn't do this to me but I'm not so sure anymore. And I'm done I can't handle it anymore, you just keep denying it so until you fire her and push her out of your life I will be at Brooke's."

I pushed him away walking closer to Brooke as I started feeling dizzy. "Brooke, my head…it feels funny."

She immediately was at my side. "Can someone get us some water?" She yelled as I saw Jake running.

"Ow." I said as I felt a pain in my lower stomach. Nathan was right next to me as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Lucas call 911" Brooke yelled at him as he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Nathan." I said quietly loosing energy. "Save the babies. If something happens….put them first."

"Hales nothing is going to happen to any of you." And that was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and quickly shut them as the light blinded me. Then I opened them again things were fuzzy. I saw Nathan sitting next to me holding my hand. "Nathan."<p>

"Oh thank God" He said kissing me. His eyes were red and his face was pale.

"The...the babies" I said as I ran my hand along a somewhat flat stomach.

"Are fine. Do you remember anything after you passed out?" I shook my head. "I caught you, they took you in the ambulance and performed an emergency c-section. They were premature and have to be kept in incubators but the doctors said that after a few weeks they will be fine."

"Did you see them?" I asked still feeling a little weak.

"I saw them really quickly during the c-section but I wanted to truly see them for the first time with you. Dr. Hale said that once you woke up if they examined you and everything was fine, when you are up to it you can see them."

"Go get her and have them check me out because I want to see them." He kissed me once more before leaving the room.

The doctors conducted a one hour exam before the specialist from the NICU started to talk to us about the babies. I would stay in the hospital for three days before I was released.

"When can I see them?" I asked.

"I can take you in right after I talk to you about them, they will be on a glucose drip for a few weeks to a month depending on how they do and will have a feeding tube until they can be fed by bottle, and eventually we will start to give them some of your milk, little increments at a time and the amounts will just get larger and larger until they are completely on it then we will start mixing in specially formula for them. They are on breathing machines right now but baby A is going to be taken off if we have your consent, if she does well without it she will stay off during the days and at night she will be put back on. We will see how she does and eventually take her off it completely baby B seems to be following her foot steps and maybe in a few days we will do the same with him. But baby C needs a little extra help so we will keep her on that for now. But considering the conditions they are all doing extremely well.

"Now in the future, for the first six to twelve months they will be somewhat behind babies their age maybe a normal baby sits up on their own at five months and they won't until six or seven months but that is normal for premies so don't worry. Once they are released they can be treated like regular babies who were born between thirty seven weeks and forty weeks in the pregnancy. Since you ate healthy and kept your body well that help with it. Just try to be a tad bit gentler because since they are smaller they are fragile but they are all over six pound which is good and normal for babies who even made it full-term."

"When do you think we will be able to take them home?" Nathan asked.

"Anywhere from ten days to a month I suspect. And once each baby is taken off the breathing tube you will be able to hold them for a short amount of time."

"And where do I give consent for you to take baby A off of the breathing machine?"

"When you go in to see them you can tell the nurse she will give you a paper to sign and will do it right in front of you. Do you have any other questions?" Nathan and I nodded no. "Alright well a nurse will be in in a minute with a wheel chair.

"Their okay." I said letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's..it's my fault its' my fault you got stressed out and they are in the hospital…and" he looked down putting his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey look at me. This is not your fault, don't blame yourself because they are fine, now let's not talk about this now. We should be happy we get to see our children for the first time." I said as he smiled back at me.

They got me a wheel chair and Nathan pushed me into the room. We followed the nurse looking around to see where she would stop, trying to figure out which baby was ours. Then I saw in the back room, three incubators spread out and one chair off to the side where a nurse sat. They were my babies, the ones I carried around for eight months. My miracles. I studied each of their features as Nathan and I decided that baby A would be Lydia Bob Scott, baby B would be James Lucas Scott, and baby C would be Nataley Brooklyn Scott. Lydia opened her eyes for us to see that they were chocolate brown, she had my nose and she had light brown fuzz for hair. Jamie had blue eyes, small amount of dark brown hair like Nathan, she looked just like him. Nataley had blue eyes, a full head of light brown hair, and she was the mix of the two of us, fitting considering her name. I sat there for the rest of the day watching their chests rise and fall slowly. The nurses came in ever fifteen minutes to check on them. Normally one nurse would sit in their all day but consider we were there they wanted us to have alone time with them.

Nathan then brought Sam in as she spent an hour with them before taking photos to show our friends. We had told them all to go home and they did once they saw I was okay and heard the babies were okay. For the first few weeks it would only be family allowed in the N.I.C.U. They let me hold Lydia, Beth the sweet older woman who was assigned to them encouraged us to have kangaroo time with her. I was first as I slipped off my hospital gown and felt her warm skin against mine. She was like a little heater. Next was Nathan, she looked so tiny on his large sculpted chest.

Over the next few days they made great progress, Lydia was taken off the glucose drip and completely off the ventilator and today she was going to drink from a bottle for the first time. Jamie had been taken off the breathing machine completely and he was on his way to getting off the glucose drip, but Nataley wasn't making as much progress. She was doing well but was still on the ventilator. Beth said if Lydia kept progressing and eats well on her own she would be able to come home in a few days, and if Jamie followed her footsteps he would be too, but with Nataley we are just taking it day by day and we have yet to have been able to hold her. Three times a day we have kangaroo time with the other babies but we not been able to bond with her yet.

I fed Lydia her first bottle as Nathan tried the same with Jamie. Jamie took right to it and he drank the entire bottle on his own, but Lydia had some trouble at first. Beth took her trying a few different tricks before finally getting her to eat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott" Beth said walking in once more with a few people behind her. "We are going to try taking Nataley off the ventilator and as you know, these are the different doctors if she can't breathe without it who will treat her and put her back on it, and the ones who are here to monitor how she does if she can breathe without it." We had been through this twice before having to step to the side once more and watch a team of people surround the only baby in the room who still lay in the incubator.

We heard crying and a team discussing before half of them backed away and stepped out of the room, yet still watching through the glass window. Beth came to us again. "She is breathing on her own and they are content with her heart beat and pace of breathing so would you like to hold her. I smiled at Nathan as we nodded. She handed her to me and the first thing I did was kiss her sweet cheeks. Then I stared at her in awe Nathan looking over my shoulder, Jamie in arms.

She started to fuss and her big blue eyes opened staring into mine as I rocked her back and forth, putting her to sleep. Relaxing in the comfort that all of my babies would be just fine.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after they were born we were able to take Lydia home seeing as though she started eating every meal from the bottle. Nathan and I took shifts for the next four days as I would go spend time with Jamie and Nataley in the morning as he stayed with Lydia at home, and then we would switch. Then Jamie was taken off the glucose drip and we brought him home, it was a blessing to have two of them home but it made things a little more difficult. You couldn't take a baby released from the N.I.C.U. back unless there was a problem so we would have to wait until Sam got home from school for one of us to go see Nataley because it was a two person job at home if they weren't napping. They took sporadic naps throughout the day that lasted anywhere from fifteen minutes to three hours.<p>

Yet surprisingly during the night they slept about five hours before waking up to eat and then would go back to sleep for three to four more hours so Nathan and I got a decent night sleep. I felt bad not being able to see Nataley get stronger and stronger, climbing hurdles, but Beth would call whenever something little happened to inform us of her recent accomplishment.

So far no one except Sam and us had seen them because I wanted everyone to meet all of them at the same time so it would have to wait another ten days until Nataley joined the family once more at the house. I had been sending a photo daily of the babies to my siblings, even Vivian because Taylor told me she felts horrible about what happened although I am waiting to hear that from her, and Quinn to show her what she is missing and that I will never consider her my sister again.

* * *

><p>The day after she came home was a Saturday so they all came to the house. Peyton was holding one baby as Jake looked over her shoulder, and Lucas was holding a baby.<p>

"What are their names!" Brooke asked as Nathan handed her the baby he was holding, each of them had a little initial on their hat so we could tell them apart.

"Well Peyton is holding Lydia Bob Scott, Lucas is holding James Lucas Scott, and you Brookie are holding Nataley Brooke Scott." Both Lucas and Brooke's heads shot up.

"Thanks guys, I am so honored." Lucas said as he gave each of us a one-armed hug.

"Hales" Brooke whispered a tear sliding down her face. "Thank you so much." She handed Clay Nataley before giving me a giant hug. "I am going to be the most awesome aunt ever!" Everyone laughed at that. We sat around playing pass the baby for an hour before Jake and Peyton left to pick up Jenny from Nicki, Nicki spent the weekend with Jenny once a month as part of the custody agreement. There was a knock at the door, I was the only one who heard it as I looked around. Brooke was holding Lydia and Nathan sat next to her as the joked around and Nathan cooed to the baby. Lucas and Clay each held one as I heard them talking with Sam about something to do with basketball so no one noticed when I got up….until I opened the door and said very loudly "What the hell are you doing here?"

Quinn stepped into the house "Hi baby sis nice to see you too." She sighed and looked down. "I had figured everyone would be over. Look I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for doing what I did and everything you said was right, I was out of line for what I did and how I told everyone what I did. But I have something to tell you so could we sit down?"

I just stared at her. "Lucas, Brooke, Sam, it's their nap time could you take them in the kitchen and feed them. The bottles are made up in the fridge and just need to be heated up. Their bassinets are in Nathan and I's room." They all started to get up.

"Brooke" Quinn said as Brooke turned to face her. "I'm sorry for ruining your rehearsal dinner, it was childish of me." Brooke simply nodded and walked out, not wanting to give her any sort of friendly remark.

Nathan, Clay, and I sat on the couch as Quinn sat in the arm chair. "I'm sorry for cheating on you and everyone was right, if I wanted to be with David I should have just broken up with you first and not strung you along and lied to you. It was wrong of me and I will never forgive myself for my actions, but I wanted you all to hear this from me first. David and I….well…we are getting married, in two weeks." No one said a word as we tried to gather our thoughts.

"Well I am not going to say that I think you did the right thing, but if you're happy then it's your life. I don't think I will ever look at you the same and I don't think you should rush into marriage like this because it is a serious thing. You vow to love one person forever and never cheat on them. You have to commit to them fully and it's not something that should be taken lightly but there is nothing I can do to convince you otherwise." I said with a double meaning. Nathan and I still haven't talked of what happened the night the babies were born.

"If you're happy then I am happy for you." Was all Clay said as he looked into the fire place.

"Okay, thank you" She said. "Hales, Nate will you come?"

"No" Nathan said quickly before looking away.

"We won't be their Quinn because I think you are making a mistake but it's your life. I will continue to send you emails on updates with the babies but I would prefer if you didn't respond to them and please don't stop by again. I will see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas and that is enough for me." I said as she looked at me then looked around and left.

Nathan pulled me toward him and kissed the side of my head saying quietly, "I am proud of the way you handled her baby." I smiled at him before turning to Clay.

"How you doing?"

"I am going to go for a walk, thanks for having me over and tell everyone bye for me. I will see you guys later I just need time to think." We simply nodded, understanding that another bomb was just dropped on him by no one other than my lovely sister. I grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him into our room to see all three babies asleep. Brooke and Lucas left shortly after to pick up Davis from Karen's, Sam went out to see Rebecca and tell her about the babies and I just laid on my bed watching the babies and looking at them each intently. Watching my miracles. My Three Little Miracles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all liked the last chapter and how the babies made their first 'appearance'  
><strong>

**So you may not like this chapter, but it was required and many of you have been waiting for this to happen in watching the build up so here it is.**

**Oh an if your reading, go read Whatever Will Be Will Be, because ObssessivePrincess and I have this updating deal that I have probably talked about a million times and you should go read it after you read and reply to this ;) I am off to go see if she wrote anythign about me in her A/N again (sigh) :)**

**And if anyone watched 7th Heaven can you reply because I have a really important question that I can't find the answer to anywhere!  
><strong>

**Review Replies:**

**Kaya17tj-**Well wait until you see this chapter, then tell me how you feel ha ha. Although they don't...well I don't want to ruin it for you so I will just let you read. :) I feel the same way about Quinn but watch the language missy ;) just kidding. And okay !

**JJWonderland-**I am too lazy to write out your full ff name but that - will do, and you always have to go right as you are writing the review, but that's okay :) And were you the person I was talking to that watched 7th Heaven ?

**Naley12- **thank you very much and next time you review tell me your twitter name and I will tweet you!

**Godschildtweety-thanks your review means alot as I have said before.**

**Ashley-**here we go again (sigh) haha anyway: maybe someday I will, I am a horrible singer yet I really wanna be one, I love that you can get up on a stage and express everything you are feeling to the world in four minutes, and if its a good song, it helps others. I love his wife too, but wouldnt you want your babies to survive? Its a motherlike thing to say, but breath Ashley breathe because they were all fine...well maybe not in that spoiler I bribed you with? But it worked didn't it, you updated ;) If you want something done right you have to take it into your own hands! Well I didn't know too much about the medical jargon. THEY ARE ADORABLE! At least in my mind they are, haha. Anyway off to read and review WWBWB, and to see if you wrote anything embarrassing about your A/N _again. _haha Ciao.

**Anyway READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! Expecially review! And I hope you all love this chapter even though I may get some angry reviews after this cough*Jodie, Ashley, JJWonderland, and/or Kaya17tj*cough, or really anyone because its not the most uplifiting chapter, but now I will stop rambling and let you read if you haven't stopped already! If you are reading, well you get a gold star, haha get it, like then Quinn/Jamie thing yes I know I am corny, I have been told before, actually quite recently by Ashley :P **

**Anyway here we go...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two Months Later<p>

Nathan had spent the next month at home before finally going back to work. Now it was just me and the babies all day. It was hard and stressful. The only break I got was nap time and even then I had to clean the house. They had a half hour nap right around when Sam got home where I would hop in the shower and get a half hour to myself before I went back to the madness. I was just going a tad crazy, Brooke and Peyton tried to stop by as often as they could but they had lives and kids of their own, and the only time we got to formally sit down together was Sunday night when everyone came over for dinner.

Nathan and have yet to talk about that night the babies were born. I didn't want to bring it up and ruin the somewhat calm that we had kept up since the babies were born. Plus I never had the time to talk to him about it. It was almost eight and Nathan still wasn't home yet, he wasn't answering his phone either. I started getting more worried as it reached nine. I did everything I could to try not to think about it I fed the babies their bottles before they went to sleep, yet for some reason tonight it was a battle, I guess because Nathan normally gives them their nine o'clock bottle. They only woke up once in the middle of the night then went back to sleep after they were fed so Nathan and I actually got to sleep. I cleaned the kitchen, wrote the weekly email to my siblings, and updated our blog with new photos of what the babies did now. It was 10:30 and he wasn't home, not only was I worried that something was wrong, but I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to wondering if he was still at the office…with Renee.

I did the laundry, re organized the my room seeing as I couldn't go in the nursery and risk waking the babies. Sam had gone to sleep by the time he walked in at eleven.

"Hey Baby"

"Your okay?" I asked giving him a big hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Nathan its six hours after you usually get home, I was worried."

"Renee and I were working late trying to negotiate with a client. It's not that late is it?" He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Here comes the fight that has been building up inside of me for over two months.

"You want to know how late you were at work? Our teenager is asleep already, and it's a Friday night. Nathan, I have been home for the past two months all day everyday with our four kids, three of which are newborns, while your off screwing your secretary. Get a better cover story next time, who negotiates with a client at eleven at night!" I said very strongly trying not to yell and wake the babies.

To Nathan, I guess it didn't matter "I'm not screwing her" I then heard the crying of a baby, then another, then another.

"Yet, you're not screwing her yet! And good job, you woke the babies. It took me an hour tonight to get them to sleep!" I walked into the nursery, I then saw Sam in the doorway, her hair was a mess. I was changing Jamie's diaper before moving on to Nataley "Sorry we woke you" I whispered. Finally getting Jamie and Nataley quiet, Lydia still crying. Sam walked over and cradled her "Are you and Nathan going to be okay?" I laid Nataley down then wrapped my arm around Sam "I don't know sweetie, but I hope so"

Nathan walked in and before he could say anything I stopped him "Don't, we will talk about this in the morning, but don't even think about sleeping in our room tonight." If he even thought about it he was an idiot.

"I figured so"

Sam put Lydia down and as she did Nathan walked in and kissed each one of them on the head, including Sam. Then when he got to me, I turned my head as he leaned in and he kissed my hair. He leaned out but not before saying "I love you, no one else"

* * *

><p>"When are you coming back I hate the new English teacher." Sam begged the next morning.<p>

"I don't think I will but you will have Mr. Giovan next year and he is a really good teacher, but maybe I will by next year the company should be fine and Nathan will be able to work from home and stay with them, if we are still together."

"We will be" Nathan voiced walking into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're so sure." I mumbled. "So where are you and Jack going today?"

"Well we were kinda hoping to go to the mall, and we wanted to bring a baby or two, so that you can have a break." She was so thoughtful.

"You know what people are going to think."

"Let them think, I don't care."

"Alright, take Lyd, and Jame, because the doctor said they have been progressing the best for babies their age, they have the strongest immune system. What time you heading out?"

"Jack is on his way now. I am going to go change them and load them in the car seats."

"Sam" I started.

"I know Haley, I will take care of them, it's the first time you have been separated from them, but I won't let anything happen to them. They are my baby brother and baby sister" I smiled; she smiled back before walking out.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked gently.

"I don't have any, you?"

"I didn't have any but now that it will be just me and Nataley I will probably go to the studio to work with Peyton and Mia."

"Hales, we can't just ignore everything that has happened. Please just let me explain." He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't Nathan, I just can't I don't think I'm strong enough to handle it."

"You're the strongest person I know, and when you're not, you have me." He said as I sighed "Why are you fighting me so much?"

"Why am I fighting you? No Nathan it's you fighting us, after everything we have been through your asking me this? I mean we didn't go through enough with Carrie and Rachel but now it's so much more different. We are married. We have a family now to think about, I'm worried about how I am going to raise my children as a single mother!"

"I would never leave you." He said trying to comfort me.

"Whatever, I need to get out of the house, can you watch Nataley alone, or is that too much for me to ask of you?"

"I can take care of my own daughter." He scoffed.

"Really name one time when you have been with any of them alone. Never, I have been with them twenty four seven and you just don't get how tiring it is. I get it you're at work but on the weekends maybe I would like to spend a few hours by myself, or hanging out with the girls. You just don't see that." I said walking out of the room to call Peyton to meet me at the studio.

When I walked back in I saw Nathan sitting at the island with his head in his hands. I swear I saw him crying.

"Nathan?" His head shot up.

"Listen, I know I haven't been around that much, and I am so sorry about it because it's just Clay keeps dumping all his work on me and he is just finally getting over everything with Quinn. And then when I get home and one of the babies is crying, I try to feed them or change them and it doesn't work they still cry but then you come in and rock them or something and they stop. Then I feel like a failure."

"Nathan, it's not you, babies just need to cry sometimes. They love you and you are an amazing father. I have experience with infants from my siblings, but you only have the few times we watched Davis."

"Please don't interrupt me; I have to get this out. I was done work at six last night, and then I talked with Renee, and she kissed me I swear I didn't want to kiss her, I don't like her, I love you and she shocked me. Then I spent the rest of the night thinking about how much I screwed up."

"Yeah you messed up you let this get too far, I told you she was coming onto you and you wouldn't fire her!" I yelled tears threatening to fall as my worst nightmare unraveled before me.

"I did last night; she came up to me and cornered me talking about some client or something. I told her that he behavior was not appropriate considering I was her boss and I am married. Then she apologized, but she said something I couldn't hear before she leaned up and kissed me. I pushed her off me right away. I swear Haley, I didn't want her to, I didn't like it. I fired her right away. I told her she had until tomorrow morning to get all her stuff and then I never wanted to see or hear from her again. After she left I just sat in my office thinking about how I was going to tell you because I didn't want this to end our marriage. Because I love you Haley no one else. It's my fault I should have done something early I should have said something."

"I have been through a lot with you Nathan, I have been through better or worse in sickness and in health but I will not do infidelity."

"It wasn't like that, I wasn't into her."

"You call flirting and kissing Renee not being into her?"

"I didn't kiss her how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me it was Renee."

"No it's you, it's always you, when are you going to learn? When are you going to stop making bad choices that threaten everything we've built!"

"Everything I've ever done was for this family Haley."

"Well excuse us for being such a weight around your neck."

"I didn't say that and you know I didn't mean that, don't put words in my mouth."

"Well somebody needs to because I need answers and you're not telling me anything."

"Haley I'm really trying hard to be honest about all this right now but sometimes for you it's just never enough okay and I can't take it anymore."

"You are off acting like you're not married flirting with other women and it's my fault because I put so much pressure on you! Well if you can't take it anymore than feel free to leave!" I walked away hearing him bang his fist on the counter behind me. I grabbed my purse and guitar placing it by the door. I could hear Nataley crying so I went to the nursery to only see Nathan trying to lull her to sleep. "She has been fussy all day. She is probably due for a bottle if you want to make one before I leave because it is easier without your hands full." He nodded, deciding to give me space as I took her and began to sing to her softly. She quieted for a second as I brushed my hand against her forehead.

"Nathan!" I shouted out as Nataley began screaming again. He rushed into the room picking up my worried tone. "Does she feel warm to you?" He put his hand on her forehead.

"She is burning up Hales we have to get her to the hospital." I looked at him. "Here I will put her in the car seat, you get the diaper bag and your purse. I will meet you in the car." I handed him the baby as I quickly rushed around. I heard him yell "She is coughing, Hales. What do I do?"

"I don't know" I shouted back as he came walking back and we rushed to the car.

"Sam, hey we are taking Nataley to the hospital because she has a fever, can you take Jamie and Lydia to Brooke's and monitor them. I will call you with updates."

"I want to come down for her, I will drop the babies off and then I will be there."

"No, you can't just leave them with Brooke alone, I have to call Brooke, but I will call you soon." I then hung up and dialed Brooke, telling her, then calling Peyton who offered to go and help Brooke and Sam. I was sitting next to Nataley in the backseat as she started breathing quickly.

When we pulled up I sat with Nataley while Nathan filled out forms and we waited for the triage nurse. She took her temperature and checked for other symptoms. Then they took her for further observation and left us alone with our thoughts in the waiting room.

"Nathan what if something happens to her, I can't lose her." I said into his chest.

"She is going to be fine, we are not going to lose her." He said rubbing my back.

A half hour later there was no word and the babies would need to eat soon "I need to go grab some stuff from the house and drop it off with Brooke."

"Let me" I heard from behind me.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Peyton and Brooke kicked me out to come here. Jack is parking the car."

"Alright, okay grab the formula, the wipes, tons of diapers, and some outfits for them."

"Okay, we will be back"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All ideas belong to their original owners**

**So I got lots of reviews for last chapter, and well I couldn't help but laugh at most of them. And for fair warning, chapter 20 is the last chapter and their will be an epilogue after. Right now my head hurts from all the crap I have to do before school tomorrow so I am taking a break to write this.**

**But notice how I never did say he invited Renee to Tric, she may have just over heard them talking but, if thats how you all feel it went down then thats cool too :)**

**So if you pay close attention you can find I quoted Nathan once in this chapter. And I found alot of inspiration for Nathan's 'speech' in old quotes from Naley, it was originally shorter but then...well you will see.  
><strong>

**And all of you be sure to read Lose My Mind by Jodiesophiamerrygold when she posts it because I am obsessed with it (see I get it really because I am her beta take that Ashley! Your so jealous :P)**

**And I think I have told you all enough...ehh whats one more time...GO READ Whatever will be will be by Obsessive Princess**

**And an announcement: ASHLEY GETS A GOLD STAR, EVERYONE CLAP FOR HER ;)**

**Review replies:**

**Kaya17tj-**Two chapters in a row that you said Nathan is an idiot! Haha Nathan Scott is allllll man thought (drool) :) But she was a little busy with three little ones at home, and thats not the last of the naley/renee talk, you just wait and see. But I deeply apologize for it waiting two months :)

**Godchildtweety-** Girl, (or boy I really don't actually know haha) that made me smile, and no its not bad at all because thats how I felt during season sevon, but sadly that is not the last you will hear about her.

**Hebewe-** How can I tell that you just got a chance to read all my updates ;) Anyway, I'm glad that you like the Sam/ Naley thing because its not a normal storyline route to take. I loved picturing the slap Haley gave Quinn :) It was very fun to write considering I don't like Quinn. Gosh all of the different things you said are making me smile. Take notice of the thing I wrote above about Renee and Tric. I love that you felt the need to write in relative, haha. I figured both Nathan and Haley would put anythign aside for their children. And here is another update.

**Ashley-**Excuse me boss, would you like your chi tea with or without foam (sorry I was just practicing for when your famous and all and I am _getting your tea_) Oh yeah I am so obsessssssed with them, its not even funny ;) Aww you think of us as Peyton/Brooke/Haley, oh which one am I! Who do you think I am? Who are you? Which on is Jodie? Telllllll meeee! Whats up with that? I mean soooo not super cool ;) I am all across the board with music too, alternative, rock, country, pop, singer-songwriter, a hint of rap for one of _those _moods and like all the categories in between. Exactly! Your husbands pregnant? Well thats not creepy at all or anything. And tell me your idea! I feel the same way but I think that changes once you become a mother, or in your case a father? So thats how you spend your Saturday nights, no wonder why you are an old spinster ;) It explains alot. I think he actually does because three is enough ;) In his defense though he may not have known they were asleep. They are a team and they work as a team and would do anything for their children. Yes I know what you are like but is it like me to harm a child? Sorry I can't post them all right now because well you don't have all yours read, I mean I have to check but I am pretty sure all of that happens this chapter anyway. I see what you did ;) And I will see what I can do, if not you have permission to image in in your head. So a long reply to a long review, you know thats how i like them long ;) I just 'quoted' you haha, anyway this was long enough, but I am glad this review did not get lost in the magical interweb now go read girl!

**So i have wrote a long enough A/N and I will not keep you any longer from the story so Read (especially) REVIEW and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>When Sam returned a half hour later the doctor still hadn't come out. Hadn't Nataley been in the N.I.C.U. enough she didn't need to be sick, I couldn't handle it. We sat there for another fifteen minutes before he did. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Said a doctor walking out. Nathan, Sam, and I stood up. "Maybe we should go somewhere private?" He said eying Sam.<p>

"No its okay she is our daughter, just tell me what's wrong with my baby." I demanded as he looked at us and Sam funny before continuing.

"Nataley has a condition called bronchiolitis. It is the inflammation of the small air passageways in the lungs, she most likely got some sort of virus, and your chart said you were at the doctors the other day she may have picked it up there."

"What about the other babies." I asked wondering if they could get it.

"It just depends on their immune system and it says she was on the glucose drip and ventilator longer so that may have made her more susceptible, but I would monitor them for symptoms. Anyway it causes breathing rapidly and difficulty, coughing, wheezing and increase mucus production. You said she had most of those symptoms. She is currently hooked up to a ventilator so the air is sterile, and we have an I.V. in her giving her medication, oral corticosteroids and bronchodilator. And in about three days she will be able to go home if she takes to the medicine. You can go in and see her now."

She had a mask covering her face as she slept and she was hooked up to several wires. I flew to her side running my fingers through her hair. And that's how I stayed for the next three days. Nathan and I rarely spoke he only left the hospital a few times to get us food and clothes. I only left the room to change and to go to the bathroom. Sam came after school and then would stay with Brooke, and Lucas along with Lydia and Jamie. Beth, the nurse from the N.I.C.U. stopped by twice a day to check in on us, along with many doctors. I turned away when they came in because they would give her shots or take blood and I couldn't watch them stick needles in my baby or see the look on her face as she wailed out of pain. But I was right back at her side when she left. Then when they were happy with her test results they let us take her home. I immediately made Nathan bring her crib into our room because I still wanted to make sure it didn't come back, and he started sleeping in the guest room seeing as we had no time to talk about what happened, my focus was on my children because they always came first. He hadn't gone back to work since because I told him I needed him here during the days for a week or two until things got back to normal.

Then one day they were all down for a nap, Sam was at school, and Nathan and I found ourselves in the kitchen together.

"Do um…do you want some lunch?" I asked hesitantly getting out some random things from the fridge.

"Hales, can I uh…can we talk?"

"Sure" I muttered turning to face him as he was now right in front of me.

"I don't know what I can do to make you see me in a different light or forgive me but please just listen and hear me out. I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything. It was my fault and I should have stopped her and I didn't mean anything I said. You and our family are my world and I hate that I messed everything up with us. I should have fired Renee a while ago and just please believe me that I am so sorry. I don't want Renee and I never have I only want you Hales, just you, never anyone else and that is never going to change. All I need is you, your _the one. _ Your the person I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true, or even when they come tumbling down because your my _rock. _I am sorry for everything I did and I know that might not change how you feel but just please, my heart breaks at the fact that I hurt you like that. I feel terrible and please believe me when I say Renee meant absolutely _nothing_ to me. I know I have screwed up so many times in the past but if you forgive me once more, things are going to change. I am sorry for threatening everything we have build. You, Sam, and the babies are my _everything._ You and are children are the only things that matter to me in this world and the fact that I hurt you, it tears me apart so please...just please forgive me?

"I can't live without you. And if you don't forgive me right away, well I'm just going to keep fighting for you, and us Hales because this...this thing between us, its worth everything in the world. Because if you don't I don't know what's going to happen to me. I…I love you, only you Hales. Just please let me prove that I can be that man you need, the man who you saw me as before all of this and if I am luck, the luckiest person on the planet, you will because you are the greatest kindest person I know Hales..." He said breaking down and letting me in. I walked into his arms and sobbed into his chest before kissing him.

"I love you so much Nathan that my heart physically hurts when we are apart. I know you can be that man because I have so much faith in you. I'm sorry for over reacting because I know you didn't like her but I just wanted and needed to find something wrong, I don't know why but I did. And I wasn't happy until I did, but then everything happened and wasn't happy. I forgive you and I love you too." He held me for what seemed like and eternity. The only reason we pulled apart was for the fact of him whispering 'Always and Forever' in my ear causing me to kiss him.

Then I whispered. "And I didn't mean anything I said about you with the babies because you are an amazing father that's one of the many things I love about you. I just… I need you here Nathan, I watch them by myself all day every day, all I ever hear is crying. And you have to work and Sam has school, I just need one hour to myself to take a bubble bath to read a book."

"Okay Baby, I can do that. No matter what is going on at work I will be home at five, because that isn't important. We will have dinner and then you can have one uninterrupted hour. It would be good for me to bond with them too. I really appreciate all you do during the day Hales because I couldn't do it all day every day, but I can give you one peaceful hour."

I smiled at him. "God I love you" I kissed him once more finally finding shelter in his arms again.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked.

"No, getting lucky is how you got triplets" I said as we pulled apart and he turned to the counter.

Nathan then chuckled as I just looked at him. "What were you planning on making us for lunch?" I looked over to the stuff I grabbed out of the fridge: pickles, an onion, leftover eggrolls, a loaf of bread, apple juice, Gatorade, some rice, a chocolate bar, and cream cheese.

"How about we order pizza?" I asked looking up at him with a goofy grin to match his.

"Sure" He said laughing. We were okay and we were stronger now because of it. Today, was a good day. The babies woke up soon after we ate and we laid them all next to each other on the floor and played with them. seeing each of their little smiles and hearing their coos.

Clay called telling Nathan there was no rush to come back and he found a new assistant, Sarah.

Later in the afternoon I was bouncing Lydia on my hip while trying to clean the house. I heard rustling on the porch, thinking it was the mailman I grabbed the bills that needed to go out and ran to the door only to open it and find someone else "You're not the mailman"

"No I'm not" He said shuffling his feet and fixing his baseball cap. "I was told that my daughter lived here, Samantha, I'm Levi Gabrilson."

I just stared at him taking in his low riding jeans that showed off his boxers, a band t-shirt with a leather jacket and a baseball cap. He had deep brown hair and brown eyes, like Sam. "Well umm…she is at school right now but your welcome to wait, she should be home in like….fifteen minutes."

"Sure…I guess" He mumbled

"Oh…and you can come in." I said opening the door more. I lead him through to the living room throwing the bills on the coffee table, they could wait. "Nathan we have company!" I shouted.

"Be out in a second!" He shouted back.

"Could I get you something to eat or drink, or would you like to watch something on TV?" I asked nervously shifting the weight from foot to foot.

"No I'm…I'm good, thanks." He then proceeded to put his dirty shoes on my coffee table.

Nathan then entered the room balancing Natalie and Jamie, one in each arm.

"Oh you have three of them!"

"Yeah" I muttered placing Lydia in her swing before taking Jamie from Nathan. "This is Sam's father, Levi."

"Oh" He said looking at him probably the same way I did. "Hi, Nathan Scott" He extended his hand.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Haley" I forgot to even introduce myself.

"Haley, Nathan, little munchkins, I'm home!" Sam yelled through the house in a sing songy voice.

"Living room" Nathan shouted back as she walked in throwing her backpack in the corner before looking up. "Oh, I didn't know someone was coming over today. Hi, I'm Sam." She said walking towards me and taking Jamie out my arms and kissing hiss fat cheeks "Hey baby, your favorite sister is home."

"Hi Sam, I…um well I'm your father." Her eyes went wide as she turned around quickly and stared at him.

"Your….you're Levi Gabrilson." She stuttered.

"The one and only. So I was uh….wondering if Sam you wanted to go out and get to know each other."

I didn't want them to be unsupervised, but obviously he wanted privacy so I suggested "Why don't we drop you guys off at the café, we have to go see Brooke anyway and that way he can see some of town." They both agreed and we were off.


	18. Chapter 18

**So the pure reason for this update was that I left a really long review on Whatever will be will be and I wanted to read the response to it so:**

**And I am glad you all like the reuniting of naley last chapter, but just wait and see what happens this chapter with him, and a 'special guest'**

**So firstly (is that a word - ?)I want to thank naley12 for giving me an idea that I don't want to give away, and to thank Jodie and Ashely for giving me name ideas.**

**So review replies:**

**Godschildtweety-**thank you again :)

**Kaya17tj-**I know right? Where did romantic I'm going to stand in the rain until you forgive me Nathan go? I loved him, I mean WHERE DID NALEY Go, did they fall off the face of the earth or something, for the seven episodes James is in this year their better be a hell of a lot of Naley (sorry for my rant) Anyway I'm glad you liked it, and then I think you will really like the last few lines of this chapter :)

**Jodie-** oh yeah, teasing Ashley is the best, the joy of my life, what makes me get up in in the mornings, yeah any and all of those reasons ;) But I may have to take away your gold star because you never apologized, but you may be asleep sooo? And don't fight over gold stars their is always more ;) Any maybe you should read the chapter before you judge Levi okay? I'm sorry for making you almost cry but I hope you liked it? Did you know your Brooke, I'm Peyton, and Ash is Haley (except I'm not going to leave :)) Breyaley! All the way

**Ashley**- Only with Ashley is the a/n review longer than the chapter review ;) Whatever you think, yeah because you read the entire a/n, Ohhhh I like lattes 3 I wanted to be Haley :( but now that I think about it, I really am Peyton, I'm moody, somewhat depressing, and MUSIC IS MY LIFE! I do want to change the world one song at a time 3 Oh boy, I can't draw though, its actually like sad, like Haley! I also am absolutely horrible at sports, I swear I was born without hand eye coordination hmph :/ I feel bad for you, throw that cheating pregnant husband out of the house sister! Ohhhh, okay just a tad confused. Whatever you think Ashley :P Make it as long as it should be, maybe I will update the other three all before you update again so that way we update the last chapters at the same time, but then that would mean i would have to actually write the epilogue :/ hmmmmmm And thats really wierd that the one random condition i chose you had, so does that mean you liked Nathan's speech? And if you like Sarah you will like this chapter ;)Oh and by the way missy who says Nathan in this story isnt romantic READ THE LAST LINE, READ IT! Then talk to me about not being romantic!

**Read Review, (REVIEW ALOT!) and I especially hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V.<p>

"Full name" I said throwing a fry in my mouth.

"Levi Ronald Gabrilson, you?"

"Samantha Rae Walker Scott."

"I see your mother gave you her last name."

"But her last name is Dennis."

"Up until like half a year ago it was Walker, she got married recently. I haven't seen her since actually, the last time I saw her was almost five years ago but she emails me every now and then, that's how I found out you wanted to see me."

"Oh, well anyway favorite sport."

"Hockey"

"Ughh, so boring, Basketball is the best."

"But hockey has much more violence" He argued as I shrugged. I just kept asking him questions for another hour before I asked "Do you have any siblings?"

"Only child, you?" He asked before thinking, "Sorry of course you don't"

"Actually, I do, the triplets are my siblings, maybe not biological but they are my siblings."

Then he cleared his throat.

"Listen the real reason I came was to say that I was sorry for how things ended up, ya know foster care and all."

"Well it wasn't your fault, just Rebecca's mom's."

"What, she practically raised you. She would watch you every day. I wanted to say sorry for first walking out on your mom when she said she was pregnant and then abandoning you again and convincing your mom to do the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I came back when you were about two and your mom was struggling on her own so she reached out to Jeannie, your grandmother who then started watching you ever day when she went to work. I stayed in town for two years before finally convincing your mom to skip town with me and move up north. She gave you up for adoption and left with me. We just weren't mean to be parents, I wish I was but I wasn't." He said shrugging as I just thought about how my mother lied to my face.

"Oh" I muttered

"Sam, did you not know?"

"It's just I thought things were a little different, if you will excuse me I have to go but can you maybe stop by my house for dinner at like six?"

"No where else I would be."

Then I ran out of the café, telling Karen where I was going so Haley and Nathan didn't worry. I pushed open the door hearing the bell on it ring. There was one customer in the diner whom Rebecca was waiting on.

"Hey Sam" She said looking up

"Don't hey Sam me,"

"What wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you lied to me, and don't say you didn't, Levi showed up today, ya know my father, he said you two have been emailing each other. Isn't that funny considering you said you haven't talked to him in years!"

"Sam I was just trying to protect you, he's not a good guy."

"He may not be the best guy in the world but at least he didn't lie to me, I found out why you gave me up, like the real reason."

"The real reason was child services took you away."

"No Rebecca tell me the truth, because I know your mom was always watching me and then finally Levi convinced you to ditch me. But the question is, why did you lie to me, why didn't you just say you were a scared teenager who didn't want to be stuck home every day with a kid. I would have understood but now that you lied to me I can't help but think your lying about other stuff too!"

She had a few tears running down her face as she said "I didn't want to hurt you again"

"There is something else isn't there, you lied to me about something else and don't lie because I will be able to tell."

"Its…its nothing" She said turning away.

I grabbed her arm and turned her back around "Tell me!"

"No, it's not important"

"Fine, don't tell me Rebecca! The next time you see me, if you ever see me again, don't talk to me!" I yelled slamming the café door behind me hearing her yelling for me behind me.

* * *

><p>Levi had come to dinner Saturday night where Haley and Nathan got to meet him properly when he wasn't so nervous. They opened up to him and soon realized he was a good guy that just never wanted kids. He told Rebecca from the beginning to give me up for adoption because they weren't fit parents but she wait too long and no one wanted a troubled little girl, they wanted an infant.<p>

Nathan and Haley then invited him to stay with us instead of in a hotel where he bonded with the whole family. He would help Haley out with the babies during the day, and showed her some new foods and ways to cook macaroni and cheese, he added hotdogs which I thought was _gross, _he and Nathan joked around and played NBA Live together, he even had fun with the babies. Even though he didn't know what he was doing and Haley had to often correct him but he tried.

He told me all about my extended biological family, he was an only child but I got to meet his parents, Henry and Elise Gabrilson, when he went to visit them. But Rebecca was one of three, her parent's names were Jeannie and Wilson, her siblings names were Emily and Joseph. They were both married to people named Bianca, and Max. Bianca and Joseph had two kids, Jordan and Macy, while Max and Emily had Genevieve, Harrison, and Lauren. He gave me their address so I could go meet them eventually, but I didn't think I was ready, especially considering how I left things with Rebecca.

We were sitting down at dinner on Saturday when he cleared his throat and said "So umm… I have to tell you all something, I am going back to Boston tomorrow morning. I work as a morning talk show host and I could only take a week off. I don't want you to think that you will never see me again because I will be sure to visit and maybe this summer you could come and visit me. And I want lots and lots of emails."

"I think this summer a trip to Boston would be very fun." Nathan said as Levi smiled at him. He had said to them the first night he was here that he heard that Rebecca wanted me to move in with her and he pointed out he wasn't going to take me away that he knew that this is where I belonged and that Nathan and Haley were providing me a stable home and the only time he would 'take' me away was maybe for a week in the summer but that was as long as it would go.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said, we had this unspoken bond. There was a connection between the two of us. There was one between Rebecca and I as well but with Levi I knew he was being completely open with me at all times and I knew I could trust him, but with Rebecca things were different.

"You to bud" He said as he got up to hug me.

* * *

><p>Haley P.O.V.<p>

"Hey Babe can you grab that" Nathan said as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. I reached over on our end table and picked up his cell phone

"It's Renee" I said slowly. The babies were still asleep since it was just about six, Nathan was getting ready for work, and Sam was getting ready for school.

"Hales, I don't know why she's calling, you have to..."

"I believe you Nathan, hold on." I smiled at him before picking up the phone "Nathan's phone, this is Haley his wife, he's a little busy right now but I could take a message."

"Haley."

"Renee?" I said acting as if I was shocked and placing the phone on speaker.

"I actually wanted to talk to you but I didn't have your number. I was wondering if we could meet up later to talk."

I narrowed my eyes at Nathan. "Oh, well there is a little sub shop down the street from where the office is meet me there at noon I guess."

"I thought you would want to go to that café Nathan always talked about."

"Sorry Karen doesn't let whores in."

"Oh" Was all she said as I looked at Nathan who was trying not to laugh.

"Alright, well I will see you later, bye." I hung up quickly as I started to laugh with him.

* * *

><p>When I walked in she was already their sitting at a booth. I slid in across from her "Hi Haley"<p>

"Hey, so um what's this about?" I asked wanting to get this over with.

"I well I…I am so sorry. I know this isn't any reason for what I did, but I hope it makes you understand where I was coming from. Back two years ago, I was married and pregnant, happiest I had ever been. Then twenty weeks along, I found out I had preeclampsia. I kept strong until I was about thirty three weeks, I started hemorrhaging. Needless to say I lost the baby. I was distraught and so was my husband, we grieved for months and then when we were finally ready to have another baby, we went to talk to my doctor he said that if I ever were to get pregnant again, I would not be able to carry the baby to full term and I would die. My husband came from a big family and he wanted one himself, so when he found this out, he…he left me."

"Oh My God" I whispered

"And I had saw how happy you and Nathan were with your perfect family, and I felt jealous. I thought that if I couldn't have it then no one should be able to so I plotted to break you guys up. Only your bond and connection was too strong for anything to break and I see now that my ex just wasn't the one for me and you guys showed me that one day I will find the one. But I wanted to tell you, I am so sorry for everything I tried to do and I know that isn't enough for what I did but I just wanted to tell you that." Then she slipped out of the booth quietly and left.

* * *

><p>Clay walked in the house that afternoon with a blond behind him. "Hey guys"<p>

"Hi" I said walking over to greet him, Nathan right behind me. "Who's this Clayton?"

"This is Sarah, my girlfriend." He said slyly as she smiled

"Hi Haley, Nathan, nice to meet you. Although i feel like I know you so well since Clay has told me all about you." I simply smiled at her before walking closer to Clay.

"Why Didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" I said punctuating each word with a slap to his arm as he shouted "Ow" then after about four slaps he start to shout "Abuse!"

Nathan and Sarah only laughed when I stop he started rubbing his arm muttering "Damn Girl"

"So can I get you something to drink Sarah?" I asked politely

"Actual do you have any grape cool aid?" She asked winking at Clay.

"Strangely enough I think we have some mix for it." I said as she followed me into the kitchen "So I just wanted to say thanks, because Clay seems so happy and he was in a dark place not to long ago."

"Oh, its nothing, I mean I am the happiest I have ever been with him" She then chuckled "The other day actually we had our first fight. And it was about pens. I was working at the front desk and he had his office door open. He then started saying something about pens never having the right amount of ink as I was trying to concentrate. I reciprocated saying something about that if he was going to interrupt me it should have been about something important and not dumb like that. And then we kept bickering until I stormed out only to return five minutes later where we both apologized and laughed it off."

When we walked back to the living room all of us sat around talking, as Sarah then asked a question, "How do you tell them apart quickly?"

I looked to the photos of the three babies in front of me since they were asleep "Well the easiest way is hair color, Lydia's is the lightest then Nataley then Jamie, although his hair has began to lighten since he was born, unless they are wearing hats. Then, well Jamie is easy to figure out, ya know, and Nataley she has a little freckle under her right eye right where Nathans is." I then brushed my thumb across Nathans as he smiled at me. Then we got back to talking, it turned out Clay and Sarah started dating and then the next day she came in to apply for the job, not knowing whose company it was, her credentials were great so she got the job.

"I never asked, what happened to the old secretary?" Sarah asked looking from Clay to Nathan.

"Is that I cry I hear? Excuse me." I said politely before running off to the nursery to see all of the babies sleeping soundly.

"Hales" Nathan whispered behind me. I turned around as a tear ran down my face.

"I'm sorry its just, I started thinking about what could have happened and I just..." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"So much could have happened but it didn't baby and it didn't for a reason. We could live in that world coulda woulda shoulda, but then we would never get to enjoy the life in front of us, so come with me baby, come with me to live in the present." he said romantically as I pulled him down to my lips for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Who liked that last part? Come on admit it, it was so cheesy that it was actually cute! Nathan can be romantic even though some of you *cough* Ashley *cough* dont think he can be! Tell me what you thought of it if you liked it :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Many of you replied hoping for a date between Naley so I just had to write one :) Oh and you all said you loved "Sorry Karen doesn't let whores in" Which I am glad because it was something very fun to write.  
><strong>

**ALL OF YOU go read Whatever Will Be Will Be because sadly it is the last chapter, and convince Ashley in the mean time to keep writing forever ;)**

**So in honor of that I would like to say, Ashley, you are amazing, I love ya, you are a spectacular writer. I only hope to be able to write like you one day and well before this gets too sappy GET BACK TO WRITING ;)**

**And by the way, I just need to quote what Ashley just posted on twitter to James Lafferty "_ThisIsLafferty Hey dude, when I'm a published author, would you mind if I paid you to walk around shirtless?"_**

**Classy Ash, very Classy...Did anyone else laugh. Maybe you wouldn't but see Ashley and I were just talking about how we should hire him to do that when she was famous and I was her _PA._**

**Vballr217-**Aww, I don't know if you have gotten this far but thank you so much it means alot, and if you are reading this please tell me, I would love to hear your thoughts, but that you so much for reading and replying.

**Jodie-**now Levi wasn't too bad was he? And dang I forgot to review OA again, will be off to do that soon then because it keeps slipping my mind. And how is lovelly LMM going? So I know Ashley reads the responses I say to others (right Ashley, you reading this now?) But do you read the ones I leave to hers? Its not weird i do it all the time I was just wondering well I actually don't know why but yeah...

**Kaya17tj**-I just remembered, Where is Give In To Me, huh? Huh? Where is the Naley, huh? Hahah! And anyway I think you will like this chapter for a special reason ;) The top part is officially dedicated to you. I was channeling my inner Haley when i wrote that! Ha

**Hebewe-** Thanks I loved writing his speech too! AND wait till you see what happens this chapter! Alone time, and a shocker! Everyone is saying they loved that line! Haha, I have recently become a big fan of...well I guess you call Clay and Sarah Clarah? Am i wrong?

**Godschildtweety- **I am so glad you liked it! Thank you so much for your kind words :)

**Ashley-**Well, I really wanted to read your A/N and the chapter was just an added bonus! But what if I agree with her? The gold star giver outer. **WOOOO GO TEAM BREYLEY!** I wish I could draw :/ Kick your pregnant (did we say he was your husband?)'s ass to the curb sister! And I am glad you loved Nathan's speech because I love writing it. AND ROMANTIC NATHAN BELOW! Yes yes she did, she isnt trustworthy at all, and just wait to see what happens this chapter :) ahahah (evil smirk) It sounds like something you would do. I actually do like hot dogs with mac and cheese, but i know people who dont, but then again i like ketchup (catsup? whatever you choose to call it, mushed up tomatoes ya know its red) on my mac and cheese too. It will be our secret ;) I don't like Renee and its still not just reason but I just wanted a tad closure their before the story endedd. What were you thinking when I brought up the pen fight! And I knew you and **Jodie** would love Sarah. Well considering they are triplets I don't quite know what you mean? Actually I am being dead serious when I say, I wrote that entire thing was written like last week i didn't change it, scouts honor. But I just wanted to prove that this Nathan could be romantic too. And so I just read that comment, did you really just ask James' that, I am cracking up! Alright I am off to read the last chapter of WWBWB, review, and well cry.

**Read, Reply lots, and Enjoy, thennnn go read Whatever Will Be Will Be**

* * *

><p>Two Months Later<p>

"Where are the kids?" I asked walking into an empty house, I had gone to the studio for an hour. I met Nathan's face as he quickly turned me around.

"The girls are with Peyton, and Jamie is with Brooke. Sam is in her room, but we are going out." He said quickly grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the house.

"Nathan what are we doing? Where are we going?"

"We are going on a date, and the rest is a surprise." He said as he opened my car door for me.

* * *

><p>When he parked I looked around realizing we were at the riverwalk. "Nathan"<p>

"I know, I know, I'm the hottest, best, most romantic husband in the world, no need to remind me I may get a big ego." He smirked at me before running around and opening my car door. I told his hand as he helped me out.

"Well no need for your ego to get any larger." He lightly smacked my ass.

"Hey missy watch it." Nathan winked at me before grabbing my hand and we began to walk.

"Gosh, I forgot how beautiful it was here." I said looking around and taking in the atmosphere.

"I know, when was the last time we were here, it had to be before you got pregnant."

"Even longer" I whispered looking around once more then stopping to kiss him. "Thank you"

"That wasn't even the main surprise." He said against my lips, when I pulled away I saw the surprise in front of me.

"Nathan, the restaurant by the water" I said looking at him kissing his cheek, we haven't been here in years.

"I know, but its our spot so i figured it was fitting, and I found something today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he gave me back in high school. It was a heart that had a N.S. engraved on it.

"Nathan where did you find this, I have been look for it forever."

"It must have fallen behind the bathroom cabinet after you took it off one day." He said as he moved around and clasped it on my neck. Then he whispered into my ear "Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

><p>I heard faint music in the background when the check came. Nathan pulled out his wallet, threw some money on the table before grabbing my hand "Come with me" He said quietly leading me away. We started walking on the riverwalk once more only to see a small band.<p>

"I could hold you in my arms I could hold you forever I could hold you in my arms I could hold you in my arms forever" I sang along to the familiar song.

"Lets Dance" Nathan whispered in my ear.

"Nathan Scott does not dance." I said.

"He would for you, now lets go before the song ends." I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand and lead me to right in front of the band. We started swaying to the music and not before long the song ended. We said their for a a few more songs, continuing to sway.

He said then "What do you say we go to the rivercourt we can look at the water and watch the stars?"

I sent him a questioning look before following once more.

DANCING

* * *

><p>"Game to seven and you can have five points?" Nathan bargained with me. He must have really wanted to play.<p>

"Fine." He took the ball and stood at the half court line dribbling it between his legs before shooting. "Thats not fair you didn't give me a chance."

"Sorry" He said getting the ball, running around the running to the hoop and dunking it as his muscles flexed.

"You know how sexy you look when you do that." I said as he flashed me a smirk and started dribbling towards me. Except when he walked by I stuck my foot out, causing him to stumble giving me enough time to grab the ball and shoot it. "Its went in! It went in!" I said excitedly before turning around to see him lying on the ground.

"You tripped me!" He said out of disbelief.

"But Nate, the ball it went in, didn't you see?"

"I saw Hales, I was sitting right here watching after you tripped me."

"I play dirty"

"Not only in basketball" He muttered.

I quickly said "No, we already have four and we don't need another right now especially considering that we could end up with triplets again." He just looked up at me before I started laughing "Would you like help?"

I extended my arms out to pull him up, he took them cautiously. "Are you sure you can..."

"I can lift you Nathan." I tried to pull him up, but then I ended up sitting next to him.

"Sure you can" He joked.

"Maybe I would rather lay here with you." I sad trying to play it off.

"C'mere you" He said as we both laid down and he wrapped an arm around me as we just laid their looking into the shy.

"I love you you know that."

I nodded against his chest "Always and forever"

* * *

><p>"Haley" Nathan called out from the nursery. I looked over Jamie and Nataley who were each content in their own swing play with some ring toys before getting up and walking in their to see Nathan covered in Lydia's poop on his shirtless chest and his arms, while Lydia was smiling as Nathan held her by her torso and her bottom about a foot away from him. I also noticed Lydia was wearing Nathan's shirt as a diaper, two diapers on the floor and the changing table cover in poop.<p>

"What is this?" I tried not to laugh. I heard him begin to speak as I grabbed the camera and took a quick picture; he looked at me flatly as to say 'Really?'

"Her diaper must not have been on right and she peed on me so I put her on the changing table not realizing there was poop on her lower back, and I took of my shirt throwing it on the side of the changing table to put in the wash. So I took off her diaper and she like was still pooping so it squirting on me and all over the changing table pad so I picked her up and tried to put a diaper on her but then it fell and it was the last one in the drawer, we need to grab more from the closet by the way, so before she pooped on anything else I flipped my shirt inside out and threw it on her. I just…. I didn't know what to do." I was crying I was laughing so hard as he glared at me.

"Alright, give me her and go wash your hands, then grab the baby bag take a diaper, the box of wipes, and the portable changing mat and set it on the living room floor. I will change here their while you go get a shower and Sam should be back by then to watch them while we clean up the nursery."

I laid her on the floor as she giggled and smiled up at me. "Do you think this is funny miss Lydia? Do you like being a trouble maker?" I said smiling at my baby girl as the phone began to ring. "Nathan can you grab that!" I shouted hearing the water start to run.

"Just let it go to the machine!" He shouted back, I shrugged it off and listen for the message.

"Hey Nate its Andy and if you could give me a call, I have some news. Or could you actually come by my office tomorrow? Yeah stop bye at any time tomorrow then, okay see you soon bye."

* * *

><p>"So the reason I asked for you guys to come over this afternoon was because back when I was trying to find your mother I found something strange but then I focuses more on your mother than that something else and well then my work went to both of your fathers but now that I found them I went back to it. And well I don't know how to tell you this Sam, but you…you have a little brother." He said looking at her as she just stared back at him.<p>

"She…she told me I didn't have any siblings and she didn't have any other kids." Sam stuttered out.

"He is almost five years old and your mother gave him up on his fourth birthday. Actually just about a month before you came to speak to me for the first time. I do not know who is father is at this time it may be the man she married but considering her track record, it is doubtful. Once again, the name was not on the birth certificate. I am currently working on finding him, I have a meeting with a social services worker tomorrow but I wanted to tell you right away."

"What…what's his name?" She asked quietly.

"Dylan James Walker."

"Dylan" She said once again, quietly.

"So umm…" Nathan cleared his throat "You are meeting with people tomorrow to find out about him and his whereabouts right?"

"Yes, so I will get back to you guys if I find out anything tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it?" Sam asked as a tear ran down her face. "This entire time I was getting to know you, you didn't tell me that you gave up my four year old little brother last year! How could you?"<p>

"Sam…I don't" She stuttered.

"Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about because you do! Where is he Rebecca where is Dylan? My brother!"

"I…I don't know Sam, I really don't. Please understand, I was going to tell you I really was, it was just never the right time." She said, tears falling, finally getting caught in her lie.

"We have been talking for almost a year and it still hasn't been the right time? Not any one of the days we talked huh? So tell me who is Dylan's father?"

"Levi, but I never told him, see we got into a fight and he left before I could tell him.

"Your full of crap Rebecca and I am done with you! I wish I never met you all you have done was lie to me, you ruined my life! I lived in shit holes growing up because you gave me up to live with your boyfriend and then you did the same thing to Dylan! Don't ever, and I mean **ever **talk to me again!" Sam shouted as I watched from the corner of the diner as Sam turned to me, tears falling out of the corners of eyes. I pulled her in for a hug and gave Rebecca a death glare.

"Sam why don't you go wait in the car okay, I will be out in one second okay?" She nodded leaving the café as I approached Rebecca and slapped her across the face.

"I don't want you to ever speak to her again, if you step one foot on my property I will call the cops, and if I find out that you try to contact to her or even Dylan I will find out, and well you'll regret it. Because no one, **NO ONE **messes with my family and gets away with it!" I seethed

"Is that a threat?" She asked appalled.

I pointed my finger at it "No, it's a promise!" Then I walked out of the café quickly and hopped in the car. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I have a brother…like a full brother." Then she turned and looked me in the eye "I need to find him Haley, he can't go through what I went thought. I won't let it happen."

"We will find him, I promise you Sam if it's the last thing I do, it will be finding Dylan." She let out a small smile as I started the car and drove us home to Nathan and the babies.

* * *

><p>When we walked in the door I sent Nathan a look to say 'Don't even ask' he went back to what he was doing, not saying a word. He had each of the babies in a high chair as he walked between the three giving them each a spoonful at a time of rice cereal.<p>

"How are they doing?" I asked. Nathan had really stepped up since our fight, I had about a half hour to an hour to myself each night if I wanted, other nights I would just rather hang out with Nathan, Sam, and the babies. Often I would go run errands on the weekends and he would be fine at home, he was the man I knew he could be.

"They were fine, but you know what, we are going to have problems when they are older because none of them stop talking."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, they were at that point where they loved to 'talk' and hear their own voices. He smiled down at me before sniffing and making a face of disgust.

"Alright which one of you pooped?" Nathan asked as they all kept babbling.

I looked at Jamie picking him up and sniffing his bottom, it was always him who could smell up the entire house. "I got him" I started heading for the nursery as Sam spoke up

"So I think I am going to call Levi and ask him to come down here sometime soon because its not something I should tell him over the phone."

"Okay, we always have a room for him here." I said as she headed upstairs to her room.

Nathan just looked at me. "Come on you goof, grab the girls and I will tell you while _you _change Jamie's diaper." He only laughed at me as we walked to the nursery _as if he thought I wasn't serious about him changing Jamie's diaper_.

We kind of just played this parenting Sam thing by ear. I mean we were _just _teenagers a few years ago, and sometimes parent the babies was easier. I mean we were still in a sense, kids.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the very last chapter of Hold You In My Arms, but the epilogue should be up within a day or two. I will also post all my sappy thank yous then.**

**So when I imagine Dylan I think of 7th Heaven if you have ever seen it, I picture David Camden (I am pretty sure he was the twin with curly hair, or was that Sam Camden?) But its brown like Sam Scott's.**

**So all of you need to go read The Future's Not Ours To See by Obsessive Princess after this because its fantastic!**

**I love how almost every single one of you mentioned the Nathan dancing part, I just had to include it, its fluff, which is right up my alley :)**

**So I am 90 reviews and I would love to get to a 100 so can you guys get me their? And I promise the 100th reviewer will get a special preview of the story I am working on, I'll Stand By You.**

**Oh and Jodie we forgot to tell you that Ashley, Jenn, you, and me were all planning to meet in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to finally meet since its in like the middle, I was going to take a kayak, Jenn a paddle boat, and Ashley was going to pick you up in her inner tube, but then we realized that their would be no where to plug our computers in at, and all our paper would get wet so that was ruled out. Then we picked Fiji, but ruled against it because since we are just going to spend our time locked in a room talking and writing that why waste a trip somewhere pretty and we could just visit somewhere ugly.**

**Godschildtweety**- I don't quite know what you mean about woman abuser so if you could explain that would be great, and thanks for reviewing :)

**Kaya17tj**- Well its going to be Naley because I want it to be! and I have a one-shot idea that seems right up your alley you interested? Nathan Scott does anything for his wife, and well as you see he isn't quite a villain because...well he is five. But Dylan is cute too! Haha

**Naley12**-Thank you for your lovely reviews :)And thank you for always been their for support!

**Hebewe-**Yes, yes only for his wife! Well that will all be revealed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenn-** I always forget to ask, is it one of two n's in Jen? You still like me don't you, you saw how it played out! Please its me, would I hurt a baby? That's your job. Of course they made up, once again its me. Just wait and see about Dylan just wait and see ;)

**TessyMeeniac-I** think it was a well awaited date :) I think everyone wants to do that, haha! Thanks so much for your review.

**Ashley-** Oh its _you _again...haha :) This is a _super cool _chapter! And your reviews are coming its just I'm not in my right mind tonight, like a wave of tiredness swept over me but I am confident in finishing the epilogue tonight! So I admit that originally wasn't their but everyone requested that they had one, it wasn't to prove a point. And your secrets safe with me. I love you tooooo, and yes you do swear a lot, well I don't mind that kind of writing ;) Breyinnley! And He is you EX pregnant husband named Nathan, because I don't think James likes us too much now! Yes, yes he is ;) *drooling* I was like, that's random to write in the middle of the review, and then I was like oh yeah I wrote about 'Don't say I never gave you anything' well was he cute like Nathan? Does he know your name and do you know his? Nathan Scott would do anything for his wife :) Yes, I fixed it but I was writing 21 when I added in that scene….and well you will see. THANKS THANKS THANKS, oh and thanks for mentioning me in you're A/N I am at 90 reviews at this moment, 10 more to go. Lets see who will be the 100th, but would you count the hate review I got too?

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF HOLY YOU IN MY ARMS :)**

* * *

><p>Andy called giving us the address of Dylan's social worker, so the next afternoon we found ourselves sitting in the waiting room once more before we were seen by Bevin Mirsky.<p>

"So the paper you filled out saying that you required information about Dylan Walker." She said looking down at the paper before flashing her white teeth in a smile "But before I can do that, I need to know why?"

"Well" Sam spoke up. "I recently found out that he was my brother, and I was wondering if I could meet with him. And maybe get to know him or something. I didn't think it all out yet but."

"I will have to look into it if you don't mind but you were recently adopted weren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, actually Millicent Huxible was my social worker."

"Yes, she was telling me all about it when you finally got placed in a good home, so you must be her adoptive parents?" Bevin asked turning to us.

"Yes, Nathan and Haley Scott" Nathan said for us.

"Nice to meet you, now let me look all this up to verify before I let you see Dylan." She then turned to her desk typing in names. Before bringing up a page. "Can I see your driver's licenses?" She asked as Nathan and I showed them to her. "Thank you, and alright Sam matches the photo along with their last names and birth mothers name. So I can actually take you to see him now, the children's residential home is right down the street."

"Okay" Sam said smiling.

"First let me tell you about him. He was in one home for about four months until they said that him and their other children didn't get along so he came back with us, went to another home where they said he was too much trouble before he came back once more and has been here since. He is currently waiting to be taken into a home." She said eying us "Now let's get going."

We all walked outside before I stopped "Actually, if I could talk to Nathan and we could meet you there, that would be great." I said as Nathan looked at me.

"Okay" Bevin turned back around as her and Sam went down the street

Nathan sat down next to me on the bench "You want to adopt him don't you." He said quickly as I just looked at him.

"I promised her I would protect him…and I just I can't let him go through what she did it would physically hurt me to do that. And I mean I know we are busy with the triples and Sam, but we would make it work. I mean eventually we were going to move Jamie out of the girls room and into the guest bedroom but we could put Dylan in there with him too."

"Hey look at me." Nathan said raising my chin with his pointer finger. "You don't need to explain yourself to me because I feel the exact same way. Now lets go meet our soon to be son." He said taking my hand and leading me down the block.

The second we walked in I saw Sam sitting next to a little boy coloring as they spoke. They looked like siblings. Both had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Buddy" Nathan said sitting next to him "I'm Nathan, mind if I sit here." He shrugged his shoulders as Nathan pulled out a chair for me and then sat down himself.

"And I'm Haley. What are you coloring buddy?"

"A basketball." He said not looking up.

"You like basketball?" I asked. He nodded.

"I love basketball buddy, maybe would you like it if we went to a basketball court tomorrow and played basketball?" Nathan asked as he looked to Bevin for approval as she nodded.

"Really?" His head shot up.

"Sure Buddy, as long as Miss Bevin says its okay."

"That would be fine."

"Dylan you ready to eat?" A short blond asked walking over

"Okay Ms. Lauren!" He said jumping up and running away with her.

Sam just sat their watching him run away with a smile on her face. "So um...Sam Nathan and I were thinking about something."

I looked to Nathan as he continued for me "If its okay with you...well we want to adopt Dylan." She looked back and forth at us for a minute then cracked a smile

"Are you guys serious!" We each nodded as she quickly got up and hugged us "Thank you thank you thank you, you guys are the best!"

"I told you Sam, I was going to do anything I could to protect him." I whispered into her hair as she began to softly cry.

"Its just, you guys already had four kids and I didn't think you would want to add another into the mix."

"But he is your **brother **Sam and that means something, you two need to be together, not separate. And if that's what we have to do, we have to do it, theirs no second thoughts about it." Nathan said.

"Well Mom and Dad, your the best parents a girl could ask for." She said as I began to cry now. "I mean I can't just keep calling you Haley and Nathan, that will get Dylan confused, so I guess its just the price I will have to pay." Sam said joking as I hugged her once more.

"I'm sorry for ease-dropping but if you would like to talk about adopting Dylan, why don't we go on back to my office and discuss the details." Bevin said.

When we got into the office, she first started by saying. "Well the way we would handle this is first by you would be his foster parents and after a few months and some visits from us you can go along with the plan for adoption."

"I think at first though, to get him used to us we should maybe come by once a day for like a week so that way its not just one visit and then all of a sudden he is living with us. That might scare him." Nathan said.

"Your absolutely right, now what I'm going to need for you to do is to fill out some of this paperwork and we will run background checks, credit score checks, you know all of that fun stuff. Then after that comes back and its up to our standards we will have you fill out more paperwork before you can take him home. In the mean time someone will stop by your house two or three days before your scheduled to take him home, unannounced, to check and make sure your living conditions are up to par and you have a room for him set up. Now can you tell me all of the names of the people living at your house." She said beginning to type.

"Well their is me, Haley Bob James Scott, then Nathan Royal Scott, Samantha Rae Walker Scott, Lydia Bob Scott, James Lucas Scott, and Nataley Brooke Scott." I listed,

"And the ages?"

"Twenty-four, Twenty-four, Sixteen, and the three little ones are just about five months." Bevin just looked at us like we were crazy before going back to typing.

"Alrighty then, that is all we need today, stop by anytime to see Dylan and then after we all feel he is comfortable in your presence we will talk more then."

* * *

><p>Levi had gotten into town this morning, I felt like I was walking on egg shells all day around him trying not to mention Dylan and now we were sitting at the dinner table. I looked at Sam once more trying to encourage her to speak to him, only this time she actually met my gaze.<p>

"So" Both Levi and Sam said at the same time.

"You go first" Levi said.

"No...why don't you." Sam said trying to put it off for ass long as possible.

"Well, I got a new job." He said slowly.

"That's great" Sam said quickly before he continued talking.

"What's greater is the fact that its in Charleston. I actually moved last week and just didn't want to tell you yet until I got settled in. So hopefully this means I can see you more often."

"Yeah," She said looking down "Actually, now onto what I have to say. I found out something the day I called you...Andy found out some new information on Rebecca...and well you." He just looked at her confused. "You have a son." She paused "He is about five years old, and is currently in a children's residential home. His name is Dylan James Walker."

Levi just stared at Sam for a minute before clearing his throat "Can I see him?"

"Well that's the other thing" I said talking for Sam "Nathan and I...well once he gets to get to know us a little better we wanted to adopt him. But we didn't know since you didn't even know about him...well if you wanted custody."

He shook his head "This is the best place in the world for him, I'm not cut out for parenthood and I have seen how great of parents you and Nathan are and I couldn't deprive you of that. I will do anything you need from me to ensure that he lives here, as long as I can see him every know and then."

"Absolutely." Nathan said quickly.

"I mean right away we probably wont explain to him that you are his actual father because that would confuse him but I would never deny you the rights to see him or Sam. I just don't want Rebecca anywhere near him." I said as he only nodded in understanding.

"And I completely understand that. I have to leave tomorrow morning to get back to work because I could only take a day off but maybe once he is settled in here I could come back and visit."

"Of course, whatever you want to do."

* * *

><p>"So Dylan can I ask you a question?" I said squatting down in front of him he only nodded. We had hung out with him everyday for almost a week and a half now and he especially bonded with Nathan. He made him play basketball with him everyday. "How would you feel about coming to live with us?"<p>

"Would Nathan live with us too?" He questioned, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes buddy he would."

"That would be so rad!" He said jumping in excitement. I could hear Nathan chuckling behind me.

"It would?" I asked.

"Yeah like _super cool._"

"Good, I'm glad buddy."

"When are we gonna go?"

"Well Nathan and I have to sign some papers but then we can go."

"Does this mean your like my momma then?" The smart little boy in front of me asked.

"I'm gonna be your momma now buddy,"

"Will I have to come back here again, because every time someone takes me away I always end up here after. I don't like it here" A few tears glistened in my eyes as I only looked at the scarred little boy "No you can live with Nathan and I for as long as you want. C'mere" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a soft hug. I ran my fingers threw his hair as I could only look to Nathan who gave me a sad smile.

He then pulled away and ran to stand in front of Nathan "When we get to your house can we play basketball!" He asked thrilled.

"Maybe" Nathan chuckled picking him up and following Bevin to an office to fill out all the legal paperwork before we took him home.

* * *

><p>*Later In the week*<p>

"Hey baby" Nathan greeted me at five o'clock that night. He kept to his word and was home at five every night on the dot. Things were slowly but surely getting back to somewhat normal. "How was your day."

I just looked at him "Crazy" He began to laugh.

"Ughh" Nathan groaned plopping down on the couch next to me. Then he just looked at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No I was just looking at you." He chuckled "I love you, you know that."

"I love you more." I whispered as I moved my face closer to his.

"Not possible" He whispered back putting his finger under my chin moving our lips closer together until they were just about to touch.

Then their was a screaming coming from upstairs, he sighed as we pulled apart and listened "Dylan what did you do to my room! Where are my cds!" Sam yelled before I heard running. "Oh you better run Dylan, MOM! DAD! Dylan colored on all my cds!"

"Momma, Daddy, save me from Scarrrryyyy Sammy" Dylan said coming tumbling down the stairs then launching himself into my arms.

"What did you call me!" She yelled coming down the stairs after him. Then through all the commotion I slowly but surely heard each of the babies start to cry from being woken up.

"Woah Sam, take your corner and calm down for a minute." I told her as she sat on the last stair glaring at Dylan "I can handle these two rascals Nathan, you get the triplets."

He only looked at me "What did we get ourselves into, we are so in over our heads." He said as I laughed and we headed our separate ways to handle the task at hand.


	21. The Epilogue!

**So here is the awaited epilogue but first thank yous and review replies. And be sure to keep checking my profile for update dates for my other stories and previews. And I am 5 reviews away from 100 so remember the 100th reviewer gets a special preview of I'll Stand By you.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me throughout this process because it means a lot, so here is everyone who has alerted this story or favorite it, and if I forgot you, it means I accidentally deleted the email and if so I am truly truly sorry: Jodiesophiamerrygold, grumpie2003, TakeMeToWonderland, Hebewe, Lali23, Naley12, X-Mrs-Scott-X, ObsessivePrincess, naleyalwaysn4ever, SecretSummer15, Godschildtweety, Twisted Musalih, ktothegood, Britnay C. Skye, Colette21, vballr27, TessyMeeniac, Chriselle, Rice20, twilightmom25, JRocca23, LindaNaley, and olhcc0718.**

**And to all the reviewers, it mean so much to me that you took time out of your busy days to reviews, so thank you soo sooo much. You all make me want to write, and you are all so faithful to the story: jodiesophiamerrygold, libby, takemetowonderland, ginger, hebewe, naley12, sara, kutebloo, sara1287, X-mrs-scott-X, ObsessivePrincess, godschildtweety, afjaldjf, kaya17tj, vballr17, and tessymeeniac**

**First off I want to specially thank Naley12 because she was the one who first gave me the idea to write HYIMA!**

**To Jodie, Ashley, and Jen you are all so amazing that it blows my mind away, Breyinnley all the way! You all make me look forward to the nights to be able to talk to you all again even though most of the time Jodie is a asleep and Jen and I go to sleep before sleep deprived insomniac Ashley does. But I feel closer to you guys then I do most of my friends and I hope one day we all get to meet. I feel that I cold talk to you guys about anything, and we already do our conversatiosn go from onions (Really Ash?) to boys to writing to what we talk about the most OTH. You have all helped me out so much during this story from reviews (Ashley, you got yourself in trouble now because I am always going to be expecting long reviews from you :P) to answering questions about medical stuff, and just your opinions. You are all spectacular and I love you guys, kinda like Shantel does ;)**

Godschildtweety- I guess he kinda is, and thank you so much for your reviews and support over the course of this story :)

Jen-awww I feel so bad for that little baby :( He will be in my prayers. Yes, yes it is a big family but thats how they wanted it! Aww and thanks!

Kaya17tg-well then get writing! So if your interest email me and its just a simple idea where I mean you would have full creative rights with it. And someone must have read that comment because they reviewed about him being a villian too, haha!

Hebewe-Yes he is! And I am glad you liked it! They always said they wanted a big family and they will be able to handle it for sure.

Ashley-SUPER COOL, and I wrote something about a certain woman you love in this chapter, if they were my cds or ipod he would not have lived, its going to be very _interesting _a naley with five kids, haha! Well I am working on four other stories that I think you will like, and by working on I mean that I havent wrote anything for them in like a month, but since this is done I will. I know I saw and I thought of you! :) Wait am I a chicken or you? ANYWAYS, go read!

**AND FOR THE LAST TIME, READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

I walked along the river walk pushing a stroller that contained two three year olds, Lydia and Nataley.

Brooke was walking alongside of me pulling Jamie, and her two year old Lucy in a wagon while Davis walked just ahead of us all. A few months ago her and Lucas decided they wanted another baby, and no one except Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and I knew yet but she was about six weeks along. She continued to run Clothes Over Bros from her house with help from her mother, and Lucas continued to write whenever inspiration struck.

Peyton was next to her pushing her eight month old baby boy, Sawyer, in a stroller, as Jenny walked ahead with Davis. Peyton and Jake still ran Tric and Red Bedroom Records, but these days Peyton spent more days at home then at the office. Last year Nicki signed over full parental rights to Peyton, and Peyton adopted Jenny legally while Nicki moved to Seattle to pursue an acting career. Two years ago Jake and Peyton had a small ceremony at a park with only their best friends and family members around to witness them profess their love for each other. At this point making all the married couples remember their own special day. And two months ago she found out she was pregnant.

Taylor was on the other side of me carrying baby Bennet in her arms. Mason and her had gotten married about three months after Bennet was born. Well at least that's what my family though. Everyone was 'helping' Taylor make decisions for the wedding until it all became to much for them causing them to elope with Nathan and I as their witness about a month before the actual day. But no one knew this considering we kept it a secret and they still got 'married' in front of everyone. For now they were happy with just one child. He is their world and she was an amazing mother. Everything she does is for Bennet and for now, she was content.

Then Sarah was next to her contently pushing their three month old daughter Colby in a stroller. Clay and her got married last year and she filled that void in his heart. He was like a new man since he met her and everyone was happy for them on that special day.

We were headed to the rivercourt to meet up with all of our husbands, Sam, and Dylan.

Sam was enrolled in Tree Hill Community College and would start this fall to get her degree in Social Work, Jack and her were still dating and he also was going to THCC majoring in Law Enforcement."Have you and Jake thought of any names?" I asked leaning to be able to see her.

"Well we were actually talking about that. Well we were thinking of using my first name for her first, Elizabeth, and then her middle name would be after my mother. So Elizabeth Anna Jagelski, I figured my parents picked Elizabeth for a reason, and its a beautiful name. And if its a boy, his name will be Jacob Junior."

"I love it " Brooke said smiling at her.

"I always wanted to name my daughter Caroline, but then I start to think that she will get made fun of because with live in North Carolina." Taylor said.

"Does this mean your pregnant Tay?" I asked.

"No...I'm not pregnant but Mason and I were actually talking the other day about thinking about another. We want a little girl, I mean Bennet was an absolute blessing and I think Harper would be too."

"Wait you named your unexistant baby?" Sarah asked as we all started laughing.

"Come on like you all don't think about what you would name your other kids." She justified.

"Maci" Brooke said.

"Michael" Sarah said.

"See you all do it too!" Taylor justified.

Peyton then asked me "What are you guys naming the baby?"

My hand dropped to my swollen belly "I don't know yet, I mean we have some ideas but nothing set in stone yet. We only found out it was a girl last week."

"Oh Donuts!" Brooke said as we saw a small shop off to the left. Then I saw a gazebo to the right.

"Why don't you Peyton, and Sarah go in and get some, Tay and I will wait with the kids up at that gazebo."

"Alright we will get some for the guys while we are at it too."

Taylor sat down on the bench to keep an eye on the kids in strollers, we did a little rearranging, I took the girls out of the stroller and put Bennet and Lucy in it since they were asleep. As I watched the triplets, Davis, and Jenny all run around and playing together.

"So I don't know if anyone told you about Quinn...but she had a baby Hales." Taylor said looking into the water while I kept my eye on the little kids.

"Of course I heard, they bought a half a page in the news paper to announce it, its the reason she wasn't at Christmas. She was pregnant then and didn't want us to know. Catherine Lydia. I mean did she really have to use Lydia mom would have been ashamed after all she did."

"I know Hay, I feel the same way, but she always did want to name her child after mom"

"Well I beat her too it, and I mean look at her Tay. Look at Lydia. Doesn't she look just like mom." I asked looking at her.

"Hales, are you crazy, she is you. She looks like you, she has your personality, and she follows you around the hosue trying to be you. I mean I can see mom in her too but its mainly you."

"I guess" I said.

"Wait you still read the newspaper? What are you sixty?" Taylor joked as I playfully hit her.

We all sat their for another fifteen minutes eating the warm donuts, it was funny to see the kids considering they made a mess with them. I went back to pushing my stroller with Bennet and Lucy in it, Sarah pushed Colby, Peyton pushed Sawyer, Brooke pulled Lydia and Nataley in the stroller, and Taylor help Jamie, while Davis and Jenny walked next to her holding her hand.

"So Hales, you know that thing we were talking about at the Clothes For Bros opening?" Brooke asked turning to me.

"You mean the _thing_ thing?" She nodded.

"Its happening" She then went to tell everyone else "Ever since I got pregnant with Lucy, I started working on a maternity line, and its coming out in three months."

"Brooke thats awesome!" Peyton said.

"Yeah, And I just started working on another line, well two if you divide it by boys and girls, but it will be clothes for kids like four to ten."

"That's gonna be amazing!" Taylor said.

"What do you think Hales, Peyton and I are debating between who she should book at Tric, _Cheryl Cole_, or the Dashboard Confessional?" Brooke asked emphasizing on Cheryl Cole, of course that would be her choice.

"Why not both, just on seperate weekends, oh and book The Fray while your at it!" I said. "They all draw in different crowds." I then started to hum along to my favorite song by the Fray, Look After You, as we continued down the walk only to finally reach our destination. At first we all just stood from afar commenting on how lucky we each were for the the amazing and hot men that we were lucky enough to call our husband before finally walking on the court.

Nathan was just about to shoot the ball as Clay shouted, "Time out"

"Aww come on!" He said angry before turning around to see me. He walked up and hugged me "Hey Baby"

"Eww your all sweaty" I said pulling away from him as he only tried to get closer to me, smirking.

"I thought that's the way you liked him tutor mom" Brooke joked walking by.

"Uh" I scoffed slapping Brooke on the butt. She only started laughing along with Nathan. I heard Luke mutter and 'Eww'

"Party foul on the mental image!" Sam yelled turning away and covering her ears.

"What does that mean Mama, and what does Auntie Brooke mean?" Dylan questioned.

I glared at Brooke "Nothing buddy, I will tell you when your older okay?"

"Okay" He sighed contently then went back to running around the court.

"So who won?" Peyton asked finally approaching Jake. All of the guys said "Me." Causing all of the girls to laugh.

"Well what were teams?" Sarah asked.

"Scotts versus Nots" Lucas said pounding fists with Nathan and then looked at Sam and Dylan.

"The nots were losing last time I check." Nathan said trying to annoy Clay, Jake, and Mason.

"Well well, what is this and why wasn't I invited?" Quinn said stepping onto the court with who I presumed as David behind her holding a baby.

I dropped the basketball and muttered "Because no one likes you."

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Taylor asked defensibly placing Bennet on her hip.

"Is it wrong of me to want to see my sisters and their families."

"I told you I wanted to see you at Christmas and Thanksgiving, well you missed your shot because you were afraid to tell us you were pregnant."

"I wasn't afraid I just..."

"Don't give us any B.S. Quinn, we are all sick of it." Taylor said.

"Hey umm...Luke, Brooke, Jake, Peyt, and Sam I think the kids would love to play at the jungle gym down the street could take them down their?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Quinn.

"Sure Hales" Peyton said.

"Hey Lydia, Nataley, you wanna be my walking buddies?" Brooke asked squatting down in front of them as her, Sam, and Peyton started off down the street with Jenny, Sawyer, and the triplets. Lucas took Bennet from Taylor, lightly patting Clay on the back. Jake grabbed Davis and Dylan's hands before I stopped them.

"Dylan be good for all your aunts and uncles okay, and share with everyone."

"Okay, bye Mama, Daddy." He said quickly giving us each a hug before running off with Jake, Lucas, Bennet, Lucy, and Davis. Leaving, Quinn and her _family, _Taylor, Mason, Clay, Sarah, Colby, Nathan, and I.

Then a loud cry erupted. I first looked to Catherine, seeing as it wasn't her I turned around to see Clay clutching Colby.

"Hey Baby its okay, Daddy's, yea Colby its okay, shhh" He rocked her back and forth, then smelt around after she didn't stop crying. Sarah was then at his side. "She's not wet, and she doesn't smell like she needs a diaper change. She is probably just hungry."

"Here, hand her over, I will go feed her in the car." Sarah said as Clay kissed Colby's head before handing her to Sarah who headed to the car.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Is it wrong of me to miss you Hales?"

"Yeah it is when you cheated on my friend with some guy who will never be as amazing as Clay is."

"Would you just drop that Haley it was three years ago."

"But it still happened, and I will never forgive you. What you did was wrong and you know that. I am still waiting for you to live up to the fact that you did it."

"Maybe what I did was wrong Haley, but I am happy, why can't you get over it and let me be happy." She asked stepping closer to me.

"You really wanna know why Quinn, because you _discust _me, anytime I hear your name I feel like I'm going to be sick and when I look at you, it gets worse. You are a horrible person and I don't think I could ever forgive you."

Quinn tried to push me muttering "You Bit..." before Taylor cut her off and pushed her away from me. As Nathan grabbed Quinn and held her back.

"You better watch it Quinn, going after your pregnant sister, even worse now. Now you have to mess with me and you don't want to go their."

"Quinn you need to leave, you need to leave the rivercourt, and you need to leave this town. What is left for you here. The two family members you ahve here hate you, its not like you or David even have jobs so whats keeping you here!" I shouted as I heard Clay behind me trying to calm me down

"Haley, hey Hales, calm down its not good for the baby. Plus I don't blame Quinn anymore, sure I will never be able to be friends with ehr again, but I met Sarah through all this, and then we had Colby. Remember Colby your goddaughter. Think of her and how if Quinn and I had stayed together she wouldn't be here. Think of Colby."

"Fine, Fine" I said taking a step away. "Let her go Nate. If she isn't going to leave then I am, I am going to go get the kid and then we can leave."

As I turned to walk away Quinn started crying "Did you ever think that I missed you Haley, I missed my baby sister, the one that I would play dress up with, or give makeovers too, where is the girl who would always help me tease and make fun of Taylor?"

"That girl is gone Quinn, and she has been for a while. Don't you see that Quinn? And I'm not talking about me. Its you, its was always you. You are a different person now, and I don't like that person" And with that, I walked away.

* * *

><p>We asked Clay and Sarah to join us back at our house for a little bit before going home. The triplets were running around on one last spirt of energy before nap time and Colby was asleep in her car seat. Sam sat down with us.<p>

"So we decided on a name for the baby, and we wanted her to be named after two very important people, Sam and Clay, you are both amazing and even though we don't say it often, you mean alot to us." Nathan said as they looked at us in suspense.

"Sam," I said as she looked right at me. "Her first name will be Rachel after your middle name Rae, and Nathan and I have actually already gave her her first nickname of Rae."

"Really?" Sam said teary eyed as we only nodded and she hugged us both. "Thank you so much."

"And Clay, well this needs a little bit of a longer definition, I was looking at Clay in a baby name book, and one of the alternate forms of it is Claiborn, and when I read that the first thing that popped into my head was Clair. So even though its not an actual form of Clay, she is still named after you, you inspired her middle name." I said as he got up and hugged us as well.

"I am so honored guys, you don't know how much this means to me."

They stuck around a little longer before heading out, Sam went off to spend time with Jack, and we put the triplets down for a nap. "Looks like its just you and me huh?" He said walking towards me.

"You forgot about Rachel." I said running my hand over my stomach.

"I could never forget about Rachel." He took my hand and lead me to the couch. He sat down playing his feet up on the coffee table as I curled into his chest. "So another girl huh." He ran his hand along my back.

"So much for the theory that we are going to have all boys huh?" I asked as he chuckled. Back when I was pregnant the first time he was sure that we would ahve all boys.

"I admit that I was wrong."

"What was that, Nathan Scott was wrong, is it the apocalypse?" I asked as he laughed with me. "Mmmmmhh I love the name Clair."

"Well thats a good thing, I mean considering thats your daughters middle name."

"Our daughter" I corrected running my hand along his chest.

"Yes, our daughter, I love you you know that." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He murmured. "Did you ever think that this is where we would be at our age?

"You mean having six kids at the age of twenty-seven? Whats so strange about that?" I joked.

"You know after everything we have been through, the good and the bad, I wouldn't change a thing because it lead us here. To this moment in time, to this place. I would do anything to be here in this moment with you. Because this is the best place. I mean I love when we do get alone time, because its rare. But the only thing that could make this a better moment was if the kids were running around us."

"We have a pretty good life don't we? We have five amazing children and another on the way, we have a group of amazing friends, and we have each other."

It was quiet for a while before I started to sing quietly It's always have and never hold, you've begun to feel like home, what's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own."

"What's that?"

"Look After You, by the Fray, Peyton is going to try to book them at Tric."

"That would be cool." Nathan said as he looked around at the house "We should probably take advantage of this time to clean up."

"In a little while, can you just _hold me_ a little longer?"

"I will _hold you in my arms_ for as long as you like, you always have a _spot in my arms_."

"Your so sexy when you talk like that." I said leaning up to kiss him, whispering an I love you against his lips.

"Always and Forever" Nathan said catching my eye as I just looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.


End file.
